


RWBY, The Smuthology

by OpenLion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Bullying, Choking, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Open Relationships, Pegging, Public Hand Jobs, Restraints, Self-Discovery, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Violent Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: The world of Remnant is a terrifying place, creatures of Grimm roam the land, killing every human that strays from the path. Creatures of unimaginable power lurk in the shadows, ready to end humanity as we know it. Luckily for us Huntsmen and Huntresses protect us, their academy's and schools standing strong against a tide of evil. However, our young defenders need to learn, not just about the world they're sworn to protect but about themselves too.This is the story of Ruby Rose and her friends, and what they got up to behind the scenes...





	1. White Rose

Weiss opened the door to her dormitory in beacon, it was late so she was quiet, a mug of coffee in her hand. She relaxed as she realised it was empty apart from her sleeping team leader. After her conversation with professor Port she was going to try to get on Ruby’s good side. Ruby was asleep on the top bunk, pajamas on, and a book open, clearly  
Ruby was trying to make an impression on her, especially after her comments in Port’s class earlier. She cleared her throat and tapped her team leader on the shoulder.

“Weiss! I, I, I was studying and I fell asleep and I’m sorry,” Weiss covered her mouth,  
“How do you take your coffee?”  
“I, I don’t,”  
“Answer the question!”  
“Cream and five sugars!”  
Weiss sighed, “don’t move,” and handed Ruby her mug,”here,”  
“Um, thanks Weiss,”  
“Ruby, I think you have what it takes to become a good leader, just know I’m gonna be the best team mate you will ever have! Good luck studying… that’s wrong by the way!” Weiss moved towards the door,  
“Hey Ruby,”  
“Uh huh”  
“I always wanted bunk beds as a kid!”  
“Weiss wait!”  
“What?”  
“You don’t have to give up your coffee,”  
“Aww thanks,”  
She took a step closer to her team leader, Ruby hopped out of bed.  
“Thank you Weiss!” Ruby spoke through tears before hugging her teammate.  
“I-I don’t know what to say?”  
“You don’t have to say a thing,” Weiss said hugging her.  
“Weiss! Please get your pajamas on, go to bed, get some rest,”  
“Ok”  
Weiss took her dress off, leaving Ruby gawking at her body, she turned away out of embarrassment as she unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the floor.  
“Ruby!”  
“S-sorry Weiss!” Ruby turned away embarrassed  
“Don’t apologise, it was my choice,”  
“But Weiss I…”  
“You what?”  
“Your breasts…”  
“What’s wrong with them?!”  
“Nothing, they’re just, really cute…”  
Weiss blushed, covering them,  
“I mean it,” Ruby put her hands over Weiss’ and moved her hands to her sides. “You’ve got a beautiful body don’t hide it,”  
“Ruby…” she interlocked her hands with Ruby’s and pulled her into another embrace, she kissed her on the forehead, then locked lips with her leader. She took the hem of Ruby’s pajama shirt and pulled it up, breaking the kiss briefly as she lifted it over her head.

Ruby went red, “Weiss I, I don’t know what to say,” she spoke, fighting back tears.  
“You don’t have to say anything,” she spoke quietly not breaking the intimacy between the two as she wiped Ruby’s cheek “Your body’s phenomenal, your breasts are amazing and will only get better and that kiss, the best of my life, please show me what that mouth can do,”  
Ruby smiled and took Weiss’ left nipple in her mouth sucking it as the heiress moaned, her hands moving to Ruby’s breasts, they were already bigger than her own, they were lovely and soft to touch. She twisted Ruby’s nipples,  
“Ah!” The crimsonette gasped, feeling herself going damp. She bit Weiss’ nipple a bit harder in response and twisted the other one.  
“More!, Please!” The heiress moaned as Ruby trailed her other hand down Weiss’ back until she reached her arse. She gave it a gentle squeeze,  
“Ruby, fuck me, please” Weiss moaned.

Ruby looked Weiss dead in the eye, she gave her a faint smile before pulling the white panties off and inserting her index finger into her partner,  
“Weiss, you’re soaking,” Ruby added another finger,  
“I-I know, harder please,” she ground her hips down into her leader’s hand, Ruby started to flex them and explore her teammate’s pussy. Weiss moaned louder in response. With her free hand Ruby pinched Weiss’ clit,  
“AAAAAAHHHHHHH!” Weiss screamed in a combination of pleasure and pain, she took a step backwards and fell onto her bed, Ruby removed her fingers as she fell, catching her clit again.  
“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” this time the White haired girl came, she squirted long and hard, most of it catching on Ruby’s breasts or face, a little matting her hair together. She licked her lips, liking the taste.

Weiss came down from her high,  
“I, I, thank you, I needed that,” she sat up, a wide smile on her face,  
“You’re not done yet!” Ruby giggled, dropping her pajama pants to the floor, her crimson panties had a large dark stain by her nether regions,  
“Looks like you had as much fun as I did, now get over here you dolt!” Ruby moved to Weiss kissing her into the bed as she climbed on her. Weiss relaxed into the kiss, tasting herself on Ruby’s lips. She wrapped her legs around Ruby’s waist and flipped the two. Ruby gasped in shock, breaking the kiss in surprise. Weiss shuffled down Ruby’s body until her face was by her crotch, she made eye contact with her leader who was smiling, Weiss had never seen a more adorable sight in her life, that smile, peering over the top of those breasts, Weiss almost came again just from the sight. She turned her attention to Ruby’s most intimate area, she took the fabric in her teeth and slid them down her legs, she spat them away and looked into the dripping mess that was Ruby’s cunt, she dove straight in, her tongue finding Ruby’s g spot with ease. Ruby moaned loudly and began to squirm as Weiss’ tongue got to work exploring new territory, with every flick of the heiresses tongue Ruby moaned louder. Weiss withdrew her tongue,  
“Ruby! You’ll wake the other students!”  
“S-s-sorry!” She whimpered.  
“Here, gag yourself,” Weiss chucked Ruby her own soaking panties, without hesitation Ruby shoved them in her mouth. Weiss rolled her eyes and dived straight back into her new favourite place.

“MMRRPPP!” Ruby cried time after time into her own panties, Weiss’ tongue was amazing, it found every nook and cranny of her little rose, and it made her moan more than she’d ever moaned before, an added bonus as every time her mouth enclosed around her makeshift gag she strained her own cum into her mouth. It crossed her mind how humiliating this was, what if her sister saw her like this, she’d never hear the end of it, or Blake, she hardly knew the girl, but she’d have to explain herself, or… She’d join in, she has that book, the one she’s embarrassed about and Yang, she’d be jealous, her sister has got laid before her at beacon, these thoughts drew her closer to her goal, much closer. Weiss nibbled her clit.  
“MMMMRRRRP! MMM, MMRR, RRP!” Weiss got the message and bit harder, opening her mouth, she swallowed all of it.

Weiss climbed back over Ruby and lay next to her. Ruby still hadn’t removed her gag so Weiss bit into the other side, straining even more of Ruby’s juice into her mouth, they played a brief game of tug of war almost tearing the fabric but Ruby let go first, the underwear slapped Weiss across the face as the tension was released, spattering her face in cum, she tossed the pair behind her chuckling as she kissed her leader.  
“You, Dolt,” she said between kisses “your coffee’s gone cold!”  
“Well the panties were a better replacement! Good Night” she kissed Weiss once more on the lips, her taste strong between the two before drifting off. Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes, she pulled the duvet over both of them and curled up to Ruby kissing her neck.  
“Night,”


	2. Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang are having a sparring match with a twist, winner gets to chose a forfeit for the loser

“Last Round?” Yang asked, helping Blake to her feet,  
“Next one wins it,” the two partners squared up to each other,  
“Ready Blakey?”  
“Ready!” Blake flew at Yang aiming strikes at her large frame, Yang blocked them with ease, countering with a low kick, aiming to knock Blake of balance. Blake easily avoided the kick by jumping into the air, aiming a kick at Yang’s head. Yang caught it a threw Blake to the ground. She moved in for the pin diving quickly, not giving Blake a chance to dodge, instead of her partner she hit the mat. Looking around confused she was met with Blakes forearm pinning her down.  
“Hey! I said no semblances!”  
“I didn’t,” Blake smiled, a cocky look on her face. Yang’s hair began to glow as she threw Blake across the arena, Blake deftly landed on her feet, looking up to see blood red eyes charging at her, she waited until Yang was close and jumped, kicking off the angry girls shoulder as she lept. Landing just behind the blonde girl Blake aimed a kick at the back of her knee, folding her opponent, she then pinned her arms above her head and landed a powerful knee to her body, knocking the wind out of her.  
“You’re still too easy to wind up, yield!” Yang gasped for air,  
“Ok, you win,” her eyes returned to their usual lilac and her hair stopped glowing, “Good match,” Yang held out a hand, Blake took it and helped Yang to her feet,  
“So… what’s my forfeit?”  
“Hmmm,” Blake took a second to ponder, “You have to shower… in the communal block, fully nude!” Blake smiled deviously,  
“That’s it, there’s no one else here and even if there was it wouldn’t be an issue,”  
“Maybe I don’t want it to be,” Blake winked seductively.  
“Ok then, pervert, let's get this over with!”

Yang and Blake left the small gym arena and made toward the changing room, both girls quickly stripped off and headed towards the showers. Blake gave Yang a playful slap on the arse as she encouraged her into the communal block, it was spacious, 9 shower heads stuck out on the walls, 3 on each, the 4th side to the room was completely exposed to the rest of the changing room.  
“Go on then, have fun!” Blake turned on one of the shower heads, most exposed to the changing room. Yang stood under it,  
“See, no one’s here,” the blonde girl smirked,  
“That wasn’t the point,” Blake growled, she threw herself at the blonde girl, kissing her deeply, Yang returned it and pulled Blake into an amorous embrace.  
“I know, now show me what you can do!” Blake immediately dropped to her knees and kissed up Yang’s inner thighs, her hands were busy groping the blondes arse pulling and pushing the cheeks together and apart. Without warning Blake shoved an unlubricated finger into her partner’s back door. Yang groaned loudly in pleasure, a groan which turned into a scream when three fingers entered her pussy.

Yang’s knees buckled under the pleasure, she slid further down the finger up her arse while Blake’s other hand turned into a fist. Yang screamed again, this time in pain as she adjusted to the fist. Blake didn’t give her much time as she started moving her fist slowly, getting faster as Yang seemed to be getting into it, indicated when she started to fondle her own breasts. Keeping her on her toes Blake added another two unlubed fingers into Yang’s more sensitive hole. Yang became an incoherent mess as Blake worked her like a puppet, her pussy was quivering with pleasure and her arsehole was aching with pain, luckily for her, she loved the pain. Blake, who’s mouth had been busy planting kisses all over Yang’s neck and collarbone decided to finish the job. She pushed her fist elbow deep into Yang causing the blonde girl to unleash her loudest scream yet, however Yang still held on.  
“Cum now or this gets painful!” Blake growled a warning in Yang’s ear, still fisting her with force.  
“Make me hurt then,” Yang forced through a pained smile.  
“Good!” Blake lowered her head to Yang’s busty chest and bit down hard on her nipple, Yang screamed again but still didn’t cum. Blake flashed an evil smile at her partner, Yang looked worried for a second as Blake flexed the finger’s in her arse, this small movement was enough, Yang came powerfully, this didn’t stop Blake though as she continued to fist the brawler through her orgasm.  
“BLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEEE!”

Yang came down from her high as Blake removed her arm and fingers from Yang, taking care not to hurt her. She stood up, head at Yang’s crotch level. She grabbed Yang’s golden locks and tugged down sharply, her face inches away from Blakes pussy. Yang’s eyes immediately went red, she stared into Blake’s amber ones.  
“Lick,” she commanded, Yang didn’t move. Blake kicked her in the stomach and pulled Yang’s face into her soaking cunt.  
“I said lick!” This time Yang obliged without hesitation, licking up and down Blake’s slit.  
“Go on, use that anger tongue fuck me like you want to hurt me!” Yang entered Blake with her tongue, drawing a gasp out of the dominant girl who in response started grinding on her partners face. Adding to the wetness of the shower, long since forgotten about. Yang reached up and cupped Blake’s magnificent arse with both hands. She drove her tongue deeper into the black haired girl. It was a vicious attack her tongue ruthlessly hammering against her g spot while her front teeth were scraping her clit. This almost made her collapse with pleasure as she smothered the blonde’s head in her thighs while she moaned Yang’s name. To add to her pleasure Yang squeezed her arse and began to push and pull the cheeks, unbeknownst to her Blake loved anal play. Blake moaned again before sharply tugging on Yang’s hair again,  
“I’m gonna cum now, swallow it all!” Before she came though she collapsed, riding Yang’s face to the floor. Yang continued her assault, and sped it up, slapping Blake’s arse to add to the effect. Blake grabbed both of her breasts and squeezed hard,  
“Fuck me! I’m cumming! YAAAAAAAAAAANNNNG!” She came hard into Yang’s mouth who eagerly licked it all up.

After coming down from her high Blake wearily got to her feet, she helped Yang up carefully.  
“Sorry if I got a bit carried away there,”  
“It’s ok, it’s just I don’t normally like my hair being touched,”  
“Normally…”  
“Anyone who can fuck me like that can do what they want to me,”  
“Anytime,” The two girls shared a deep and passionate kiss, interrupted by a stranger’s slap on both of there arses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading part two. I have a rough plan of chapters until the end of volume 6 but am welcome to any suggestions about pairings or events.
> 
> I am also a new writer and trying to improve so any feedback is welcome, 
> 
> thankyou


	3. Electromagnetism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Nora have their own workout going and afterwards Pyrrha catches Nora with something naughty, then they see something which really sets them off.

“No way you can do that one,” Pyrrha warned Nora who was currently trying to bench a 400 kg weight.  
“Watch me!” she struggled at first before managing to lift it,  
“Oh No!” her body spasmed as it slipped out of her hand, luckily for her, Pyrrha caught it with her semblance,  
“Show off!”  
“You’re welcome, now we should go back, Jaune’s probably worried sick.”  
“Ok!” Nora cheerfully slid off the bench and skipped towards the changing room, Pyrrha followed her, thinking to herself ‘god she has a nice arse’ as she felt herself get wet.

The two stripped out of their gym wear, Pyrrha stepping round the corner of some lockers to get some privacy. She stripped down to her birthday suit, stepping out of her gym shorts and pulling a sports bra over her head when she heard Nora moan under her breath, she stuck her head round the corner to see the ginger girl fully nude with a finger in herself, a second later she pulled a small egg shaped device out,  
“You ok?” Nora went bright red,  
“Ok, you caught me, I wore a vibrator for our work out.”  
“Why?” Pyrrha blused, already knowing the answer, a hand creeping down to her pussy.  
“Well, there’s so many attractive girls here, and when they’re all sweaty and in revealing clothing, I just, need… stimulation!” Pyrrha entered herself, letting out a gasp under her breath, luckily Nora didn’t need.  
“But you and Ren?”  
“Oh, me and Ren aren’t together, together, we’re more friends with benefits!”  
“But tonight you knew it was just gonna be me and you, we knew it would be empty, why bother with the vibrator?”  
“Well, when it’s the girl with the best body in beacon, you need a lot of stimulation,”  
“I, I see… Is this enough!” Pyrrha walked round the lockers in all her glory, finger inside her,  
“Jesus…” Nora started fingering herself faster as Pyrrha tasted herself and pushed her tits together, she bent down slowly, giving Nora a great view of her dripping pussy and round backside.  
“Like what you see?”  
“Holy fuck, I want you right now!” Pyrrha gave her a hand up and kissed her, Nora jabbed her finger into Pyrrha who let out a small yelp in response, Pyrrha one upped that by lifting Nora and sitting down on the bench with the ginger girl on top, she began to grind against Nora’s finger while sucking on her tits, then she heard voices.  
“Why’d you stop?”  
“I heard voices,” Pyrrha whispered,  
“Who?”  
“Blake and Yang I think,”  
“They won’t care, hell they’ll probably join in,”  
“But I want you all to myself…” The voices moved towards the showers,  
“We’re clear,”  
Pyrrha lay Nora on the bench and moved over her, the two locked lips briefly before a scream echoed through the changing room, both girls got up to investigate, as they looked into the showers both of them nearly came.  
“Holy fuck!” Pyrrha exclaimed under her breath. Nora said nothing and started to finger herself while Pyrrha grabbed her tits from behind and pushed her to the floor. Wasting no time she entered Nora’s arse with her tongue, penetrating her with ease, Nora moaned loudly in response, Pyrrha then used her flexibility to slide under Nora’s legs putting her soaked cunt within tongues reach of the hammer wielder. Nora got to licking immediately, causing Pyrrha to moan vibrations into her arse, Pyrrha then added a finger to Nora’s snatch, drawing a gasp, she used her hands to pull Nora’s arse further apart to get deeper with her tongue, until she ran out on tongue, she then began to tonguefuck the girls arse Yang’s screams egging her on.  
“Pyrrha, see what Blake’s doing? Fist me!” Pyrrha did as she was told and fisted Nora hard, Nora screamed into her pussy, drawing the invincible girl to the verge of orgasm, but first it was Nora’s turn, the alternating of the fist and tongue had almost finished Nora,  
“Pyrrha, Fuck I’m!” with that she came, spraying cum over Pyrrha’s chest,  
“Nora, finish me, finish me hard, fuck me like a whore, fuck me like I’m your whore!” With that Nora climbed of Pyrrha, positioned herself in front of her and fisted her hard, almost too hard. Her and Yang began to scream, they screamed and screamed and screamed, all while Nora got harder and harder and harder. Pyrrha screamed in unison with Yang,  
“NOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAA!” she sprayed her juices across Nora’s face as her breathing returned to normal.

“Fuck me that was incredible Nora!”  
“There’s way more where that came from,”  
“Why don’t we both start wearing vibrators to the gym?”  
“Or we just fuck afterwards…”  
“Why not both?” Nora smiled at the suggestion, giving Pyrrha a lustful look,  
“What was that about being my whore?”  
“I’ll gladly be your whore!”  
“I’m getting wet again…”  
“So am I…”  
Both girls leapt to their feet and began making out, they both began fingering each other, Nora began making love to Pyrrha’s chest, ‘god she thought, the two best chests in beacon are in the same room, doing the same thing right now’. Pyrrha slapped Nora’s are a couple of times, moaning as her nipples were sucked, she grabbed a large chunk of Nora’s rump, before stealing a glance at the showering girls, only to see a perfect view of Blake’s back door, ‘fuck, I can’t believe it the best two arses in beacon, in the same room, doing the same thing’. The two girls began grinding on each other as they approached climax,  
“Pyrrha!”  
“Nora!”  
“Ahhhhhhhh!” Both girls came in unison.  
“We should do this every day,” Pyrrha suggested,  
“I have enough for one more in the room, although the boys might hear us, and I need a shower…” Nora winked suggestively as Blake screamed Yang’s name.  
“I like the way you think...” she swatted Nora on the arse as they both entered the shower. Nora gave both girls a slap on the arse,  
“Room for two more?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thankyou all for reading,
> 
> This is the last chapter I have pre written, I am going to try to upload at least twice a week. In the future I would like to continue this work until RWBY ends as a show and maybe have a few spin offs.
> 
> As always do not hesitate to leave feedback or suggestions and thankyou for reading.


	4. Electromagnetic Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Pyrrha join Blake and Yang in the shower, and things start to heat up.

 

“Hell yes!” Yang joyfully exclaimed, looking over the small girls body, the way her tits bounced slightly when she moved, they looked huge on her small body, as did her bubbly arse, in Yang’s eyes Nora had the cutest body at beacon, out of the ones she’d seen of course but she did get a good look at a few on her first night here. Blake meanwhile was looking over Pyrrha, she had the perfect body, clean, smooth skin covering it flawlessly, her shaved cunt, wet with anticipation and her glorious tits, they were smaller than Yang’s by a margin but they were the perfect size for her body.  
“Wait, were you two watching us?” Blake went red with embarrassment,  
“Well we were having our own private moment, but then you got that bimbo screaming,” Nora indicated Yang, tracing a finger up her inner thigh for effect, “lets just say we took inspiration from you and fucked each other sensless!” Her finger reached its goal and penetrated Yang.

“That’s it!” Yang grabbed Nora’s breasts and slammed her into the wall, locking her lips in a kiss that was anything but gentle, Nora added another finger and fingered Yang harder and faster. Yang responded by groping Nora’s breasts which looked nothing short of violent. Both girls were grunting and moaning into the kiss in an almost feral manner. Hands were flying everywhere, every pleasure point found, Yang settled for hammering the hammer wielder’s pussy while Nora dominated Yang’s chest.

Blake and Pyrrha decided to take things a bit slower,  
“Let’s not let them have all the fun,” Blake whispered seductively, taking a step towards Pyrrha,  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Pyrrha met Blake’s lips in a passionate kiss, her hands met straight to Blake’s arse while Blake’s went to her breasts. Both girls squeezed at the same time, moaning into each other. Blake broke the kiss and kissed down Pyrrha’s neck, leaving hickeys as she went. Not wanting to have all the fun to herself Pyrrha stuck two fingers into Blake who instinctively ground into them, moaning. Blake then took one of Pyrrha’s breasts in her mouth, Pyrrha moaned louder,  
“Yes! Blake, more!” Blake sped up her grinding and her sucking. Pyrrha sped up as well, both girls working in tandem to achieve their goal.

Meanwhile, Yang and Nora were still slugging it out for dominance, in a move that surprised Yang Nora jumped into her and wrapped her arms and legs around her body, all without breaking the contact they had going. From this position Nora tugged hard in one direction on both of Yang’s nipples, Yang let out a scream into the kiss and spun with the direction Nora was tugging her. Fighting back Yang put her fist in Nora who lent back slightly, giving Yang enough time to spin the two again and slam Nora into the wall with a loud crack. She grunted in pain, still keeping the kiss intact. She upped her assault another level, she grabbed a fistful of Yang’s hair and tugged sharply, almost pulling some out. Yang broke the kiss by screaming in agony, getting her own back immediately Yang opened her hand inside Nora, who howled like a wolf. Nora struck back again by grabbing Yang by the neck and beginning to choke her. She squeezed and squeezed until Yang dropped them both to the floor, desperately trying to stop the ginger girl by punching her insides. Yang felt her orgasm approaching fast, as well as her vision dimming. Her entire body was flailing as tears welled up in her eyes. Her body loosened, orgasming powerfully, as Nora let her go. Yang desperately struggled for breath, recomposing herself. Nora stood over her legs either side of her hips, smiling down at the girl she’d ‘almost’ killed. Without thinking Yang kicked straight upwards, her foot finding it’s target in Nora’s core. Nora howled again and collapsed on top of Yang, writhing and spraying cum everywhere. When her orgasm had subsided Nora jumped on the still recovering Yang and kissed her lustfully.  
“Holy fuck Nora! That was the most terrifying orgasm I’ve ever had!”  
“Probably one of the best you’ve ever had too,”  
“Agreed, you can fuck me like that anytime,”  
“And you can finish me like that anytime too, seriously, fuck me up!”  
“We should fight naked sometime, first to cum loses,”  
“Deal!”  
“Those two look like they’re getting along well too,”

Blake tackled Pyrrha to the shower floor, pinning her down and rubbing her body against her. She kissed her long and hard before sliding down her body until their cunts touched. The two ground together almost immediately. After a slight repositioning the two could grind on each other while making out, Pyrrha bagan to play with Blake’s breasts, which were impressive in their own right, sure they couldn’t compete with Yang but most girls would be envious of a set like this, she thought to herself. Blake sped up her grinding, responding to having her breasts played with. Both girls broke their kiss and leant back speeding up further,  
“Phyrra, i’m gonna!”  
“Me too, 3, 2, 1!”

With that both girls came in unison both spraying cum over each others bodies. They lay there for a moment before their other teammates came over. Nora picked Blake up, pushing her against the shower wall and licking her clean of Pyrrha, while Yang did the same but on the ground. Nora turned Blake around and bent her over, slapping her arse hard. Blake yelped but found herself ready to go for orgasm number three.  
“You two, get over here!” Nora shouted to the other pair, Yang with her tongue down Pyrrha’s throat, both pairs of hands squeezing and nipping at each others breasts, the two were too wrapped up in each other’s company to notice.  
“I don’t think they heard you,” Nora, slapped her arse harder.  
“Did I say you can talk?”  
“Did I say you were in control?” Blake waited for the hit to come and used her semblance to avoid it, Nora stumbled forwards in surprise only for Blake to take advantage and fully reverse their positions. Blake slowly began rubbing Nora’s backside giving it a few gentle slaps,  
“That all you got?” Nora teased,  
“For you, yes, I know you liked to be fucked hard, so beg for me.” Blake licked up Nora’s slit deliberately slowly. She then stood up and ground her pussy on Nora’s rump.  
“Please, Blake,” Nora whimpered.  
“Good start,” Blake slapped Nora’s arse harder, but not hard enough for the gingers liking.  
“Blake, please, make me cum, hurt me, please, I’m a degenerate whore who gets off on pain, please I need this,”  
“Getting better,” Blake started to hit her harder, hard enough for most girls to start crying but not hard enough for Nora, who was whimpering,  
“Blake, please, I’ll do anything for you, pease, let me cum, please, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me, I just want to hurt, Blake, I’ll be your whore, fuck, I’ll even be your pet, just, please, fuck me up…” Blake smiled and punched Nora in the cunt, she screamed, not quite cumming yet, Blake then went to town on her arse, hit after hit after hit, until Nora’s aura broke.  
“FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKK!” She screamed, Blake followed up with on more punch to her vagina, she screamed again and came. Blake put her lips to Nora’s cunt and drank her fill, not letting a drop go to waste.  
“Holy shit Nora, how are you still standing?”  
“Fuck me, no one's ever broken my aura in sex before, or made me beg and my offer I’ll follow through on it,”  
“Of course you will, and what I want is for you to remember this feeling, how much pain and pleasure it caused you, then later, when I’m not aware, give me the same feeling,”  
“Done!” Blake smiled at her and kissed the ginger. They broke it briefly as Yang and Pyrrha approached them.

While Blake had been busy giving Nora a new meaning to the word pain Yang and Pyrrha had both found out something about themselves. Yang had her tongue down Pyrrha’s throat, and her hands on her tits, Pyrrha was still trying to fight for control of the kiss, not letting Yang have it without a fight. Her hands were twisting Yang’s nipples, making her grunt like an animal into their deep kiss. Yang’s hands started to do the same, pinching and tugging at the nubs. The battle lasted for a while, neither girl giving and inch, until Pyrrha pushed Yang’s tongue out of her mouth,  
“Yang, I’m almost,”  
“Me too,” With that both girls got faster and harder, the kiss resumed but the tongue battle started anew, turns out neither girl won as suddenly they both moaned with their orgasm.  
“That’s the first time I’ve ever cum from just nipple play,” Yang confessed,  
“Me too,” They kissed again, until both of them were distracted by a howling Nora.  
“Jesus,” Yang said in amazement as Nora’s aura went, I need to try that sometime,  
“It would be an, interesting experience,” Pyrrha said, her voice cracking slightly,  
“Come on, I think we’re done,” Pyrrha pulled Yang to her feet as the two strode over to Nora and Blake.

“We done now,” Yang asked, a tired but disappointed look on her face,  
“I’ve an idea, if you’re all up for it?” Blake and Pyrrha looked at each other and nodded,  
“Majority rules,” Yang joked.  
“Great, Now Yang, lay here, head under the shower, Pyrrha, sit on her face, Blake bend over, arse by Pyrrha’s head and I’ll also sit on Yang’s face, and tend to Blake’s pussy.” The girls got into position, after a few minor adjustments they were ready to go, Yang stuck her tongue in Pyrrha, who spread Blake’s arse cheeks and penetrated her with her tongue, Nora did the same to her vagina, wrapping her arms around Pyrrha as she scooted down Yang’s face slightly, getting stimulation from her nose.  
“Fuck me then girls!” Blake commanded, Nora and Pyrrha immediately began assaulting Blake’s insides with their tongues, the ground against each other’s bodies and Yang’s face who was having trouble breathing. To combat this she put a finger in each of the girls arseholes, lifting them occasionally to take a breath. Occasionally, this would cause the girls to accidentally touch clits, making them moan inside Blake, who was moaning continuously.  
“Step it up back their!” Blake shouted back. In response Nora and Pyrrha stepped up their tongue game, moving so fast and hard they could feel each other’s tongues through her walls, their grinding also got faster, making them both moan into Blake. Yang’s fingers were also helping both girls pleasure the black haired girl.  
“Fu-Fu-FUCK! I’m gonna! NORA! PYRRHA! YANG!” With that she came, Nora swallowed it all, and began sharing it with Pyrrha as they kissed, still grinding they came in unison, almost drowning Yang who swallowed as much as she could. Nora and Pyrrha broke their kiss, Nora moved to Yang and licked the rest of the cum off her face and kissed her. Pyrrha moved to Blake and put an arm around her, kissing her neck.

Suddenly the door opened.  
“Five minutes until I lock the doors!” Glynda shouted into the changing room before walking towards the gym doors. She stopped as she looked into the shower and blushed, Yang and Nora, both naked making out, Blake and Pyrrha in the same attire but simply enjoying each other.  
“G-girls, I-I’m locking the doors in five, you probably should get out,”  
“Yes miss, the all said climbing to their feet.” Glynda moved to the Gym and Sparring room, checking for other students, before quickly turning to leave, sneaking a final glance at the girls as they walked towards their lockers. She waited outside for them to finish up, thoughts that would almost certainly get her fired crossing her mind and making her body wet.

“Before we get dressed, let's get a picture to remember the moment,” Nora suggested,  
“Only if we all get a copy,” Yang agreed. Blake put her arm around Pyrrha’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder. Nora passed Pyrrha her scroll,  
“You take it, the height’ll be better,” Pyrrha held the scroll up and waited for everyone else to get into position, her other hand wrapped around Blake’s back and squeezed a breast. Yang stood on Blake’s other side, allowing Blake to slide a finger into her. Nora faced Yang, showing her arse to the camera and turned her body slightly to get her tits and face in frame. She wrapped both arms around Yang’s neck. With one arm Yang reached around and squeezed Nora’s backside, with the other she put it around Blake. All of the girls smiled for the picture.  
“Ok, let's get dressed,”  
“I wonder what Ruby and Weiss got up to,” Yang threw out.  
“Weiss was probably scolding Ruby about responsibility,” Blake sighed.  
“Jaune and Ren will probably be asleep by now,” Pyrrha looked at Nora,  
“Nah, Ren’s pretty much nocturnal, and he’s probably trying to get to know Jaune a bit better.” Nora responded. All of the girls dressed quickly and left, thanking Glynda on the way out. They walked one way, she locked the door and headed the other, her mind trying to decide which toy she would use tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, If you have any suggestions then please leave a comment below,
> 
> Thankyou


	5. Sleepy Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their amazing shower, the girls walk back to their dorms as Nora and Pyrrha go one way, Blake and Yang feel inspired by their team leader...

“So, when did you all find out you were into girls?” Nora quizzed as they made their way across the courtyard,  
“For me it was at signal, sharing a dorm with 3 other girls and things were bound to happen eventually,” Yang wasted no time in answering,  
“I had a very close childhood friend, almost family and considering we lived outside the kingdoms we had to explore some things ourselves,” Blake was next to answer,  
“I-I don’t know, I just spent a lot of time naked in showers and changing rooms with other women when I was growing up, it just kind of became normal, I-I’m not sure if I’m only into them though, I’ve never done anything with a guy...” Pyrrha answered flushed,  
“And you Nora?” Yang asked, quickly saving Pyrrha from embarrassment,  
“I’ve never cared really who I was fucking, as long as it was fun,”  
“So you and Ren aren’t a thing?”  
“We both share the same philosophy on it so we have more of an open relationship, makes it easier considering we both play for both teams!”  
“So when are we doing this again?” Blake asked the question in the back of all of their minds,  
“We could make it a weekly thing?” Yang suggested,  
“That would work, but what if we need a fuck in between?” Pyrrha chimed in,  
“How about you send the person you want to fuck a nude with a time and place, and if they send one back, BINGO!” Nora shouted enthusiastically,  
“Quiet, people will be sleeping,” Blake hushed as they approached the door into their block,  
“But, I like the idea,”  
“It’ll get better when we get more people in it,” Pyrrha smiled,  
“Seen anyone you like?” Yang inquired,  
“Ruby will be all over it, Weiss won’t admit she likes the idea, Ren’ll be down with whatever, and Jaune… Jaune might get something out of it!” Nora explained to the group. The other three looked stunned,  
“How’d you know all that?” Yang questioned,  
“Simple, Ruby’s your sister and went to the same school as you, you were bound to show her the ropes, Weiss will have been surrounded by family and rich prudes her whole life, she’ll have had no one to experiment with so she’ll leap at the chance, only her pride and fear won’t let her admit it, I know everything about Ren, as he does me and Jaune… Jaune is oblivious to subtlety, he’s one of the best looking guys here but he has no clue how to talk to women, maybe he’ll finally make a move,” Nora broke it down in a way that made it sound obvious,  
“Y-You’re right about Ruby, I c-can confirm that,” Yang stuttered.  
“I think we should give it a try,” Blake suggested,  
“I agree,”  
“Deal,”  
“This is gonna be fun!”  
“Nora! Sleep remember!” Blake hissed,  
“Sorry!”

The girls finally reached their respective dorms,  
“Send me the picture in the morning,” Yang requested, pulling Nora into a deep kiss,  
“And us a copy,” Blake seconded, briefly breaking her kiss with Pyrrha, they then swapped partners and entered their dorms.  
“Night,”

Pyrrha and Nora entered their dorms to find a sleeping Jaune and Ren reading a book at the desk. Pyrrha went to the sink to brush her teeth while Nora went to speak with her best friend,  
“You get up to anything fun tonight,” Nora kissed him on the cheek and wrapped her arms round him,  
“Unfortunately not tonight, I tried my look with Jaune but he didn’t seem to get it, even after I walked around in my underwear, he did get hard though,”  
“Well that’s something at least,”  
“Yes but it might have been to do with Ruby and Weiss, they weren’t exactly subtle,” Nora chuckled to herself,  
“Well, I got lucky at least, Pyrrha was an easy catch, all I had to do was get a vibrator out and moan slightly and I had her hooked, then… Yang and Blake started fucking in the shower, we joined in, Yang’s what you’d expect, like me, doesn’t care much as long as she’s having fun, Blake though, she’s a bag of mysteries, she fucked Yang to teach her her place, Pyrrha with passion and lust and… she broke my aura, before asking me to pay her back later by doing the same to her,”  
“Seems like you were right as usual, I was only staying up waiting for you anyway, goodnight,” They kissed,  
“Goodnight, I’m right behind you.” Nora then went to the sink, joining Pyrrha,  
“Hey, you know if you ever want to try something with a guy, I’m sure Ren would love it,”  
“Thank’s Nora, but I want it to be special, not just because I could,”  
“Oh, I get it,” Pyrrha quickly undressed herself and hopped into bed,  
“Sleeping naked?” Nora seemed surprised,  
“I can’t be arsed getting changed,”  
“Fair, and not a bad idea,” Nora finished brushing her teeth before, undressing herself, she thought about climbing into bed with Pyrrha or Ren, but both were asleep now, she gently kissed Pyrrha on the cheek before climbing into her own bed.

Yang and Blake were surprised at what they found in their dorm, red and white night clothes strewn across the floor and a soaked pair of crimson panties lay by Yang’s feet. Lay in Weiss’ bed were the owners of the clothes, both of their chests clearly visible as the duvet had been pulled down a bit.  
“Well, looks like Nora was right,” Blake joked,  
“But, if they don’t have to be subtle then neither do we,” Blake kissed Yang and took off her scarf,  
“Hey! My sister’s there, I don’t want her seeing me!”  
“Why? Because you don’t want to get caught, or because you don’t want her to join in?” Yang went bright red,  
“The latter then,” Blake smirked,  
“Oh you cheeky bitch,” Yang kissed her and pulled the loose ribbons of her arm,  
“That’s better!” She said before also removing Blake’s small jacket, exposing her toned stomach and caressing it. Blake the pushed Yang back onto her bed and yanked her shoes and socks off, exposing her muscular legs, she caressed them, taking her time near the top. Yang then wrapped her legs around Blake and pulled her close, their chests touching, before Yang flipped them, now on top she took Blake’s cute little boots off, not stopping she also yanked the Black haired girl’s shorts and leggings off, exposing her dark purple panties, with a darker stain in the middle. Yang was tempted to take them too but wanted to keep the game going a bit longer. Instead she settled for Blake’s top, exposing her matching bra.  
“You know, I never got a good look at your body in that shower, I must say, it’s glorious,” Yang’s eyes looked over Blake’s well sized and shaped breasts, then over her tight stomach. She lingered on those thighs, she loved that pussy, and that arse, she’d been checking it out in pretty much every spare moment she had. Her eyes travelled down those long slender legs, despite that they looked strong, and sexy. 

“Had a good enough look? Shall we continue?” Yang grabbed for Blake’s bra but her hands were caught, Blake pulled her gloves off, then she pulled Yang on top of her and removed her entire jacket, revealing her tube top which did little to hide her cleavage. Blake then pulled of those tight shorts she always wore, revealing a very skimpy pair of yellow panties,  
“If I hadn’t just showered with you I might have thought you wore them in their,”  
“Did you not see me put them on?”  
“No, I was checking out Nora’s backside,”  
“To be fair, it’s almost as great as yours,”  
“I’ll give you as much time as you want with it, if you let me examine you first,”  
“Deal,” Yang took Blake’s place on the bed.

“Fuck, you’re hot!” Blake looked over those golden locks, imagining holdng them while railing her. She moved down to that chest, her tits were massive, but looked completely natural, Blake usually preferred smaller chests but for Yang, she made a massive exception. She looked over Yang’s muscular stomach, drooling at the mouth, she’d always been a sucker for great abs. Yang’s downstairs was odd, but insanely attractive, her arse and hips didn’t match her breasts for size but instead they emphasised each other, Yang had large hips but they didn’t look large due to her breasts, which were exaggerated by her arse. Blake wanted nothing more than to dive into the dripping cunt, but she couldn’t now, she had a show to put on. Having already drooled over Yang’s legs she turned around and bent over, slapping her own arse, giving Yang her invitation. Yang didn’t hesitate and ripped the panties straight off,  
“You’re paying for those,”  
“Only if I get to help you try some new ones on!” Blake smiled and wiggled her arse, Yang marvelled at it, words couldn’t describe it, It was just too magnificent,  
“Holy Fuck Blake, I want to fuck that so fucking hard,” Yang noticed Blake drip onto the floor, she leant forward and caught the next bit on her finger, licking it,  
“Not tonight, but I want you to fuck me like there’s no tomorrow,”  
“Soon then…”  
“Ok, i’m starting to drift off, let's wrap this game up,”  
“About time,” Blake turned back around and tackled Yang, ripping her tube top off,  
“You’re paying for that,”  
“At least we can try stuff on together!” Blake then ripped Yang’s panties off too, she hesitated, admiring the goddess of a body infront of her, Yang ripped off Blake’s bra in her moment of hesitation before their bodies collided,  
“Yang, those were my Mum’s,”  
“Well, i’ll buy her a new pair, and help her try them on,” Blake went red,  
“I’m fucking Ruby tomorrow now,”  
“Send me the pics then,” Yang challenged her, pulling her into a kiss, they both stuck fingers in each other and started going, muffling each other as to not wake the others up, not aware Weiss had seen the whole thing and was going to town on herself. They only lasted a matter of seconds, both of them from being so wet before hand. After their orgasms they finally settled down. 

“Blake, fuck you’re amazing,” Yang kissed her,  
“You too,”  
“What was it Nora and Ren had?”  
“An open relationship,”  
“Let’s do that,”  
“Let’s add a little more, when were both together and one of us gets a nude, lets fuck them together,”  
“Oh hell yes,” Yang smiled at that thought, kissing Blake again,  
“Goodnight,” she drifted off, Blake pulled the duvet over them, leaving their breasts exposed to give Ruby or Weiss a nice gift in the morning. She then looked Weiss directly in the eye, winking, she turned back around, putting her arm across Yang’s breasts before sticking her arse out from under the duvet. Weiss sped up at the sight of this, finishing to the thought of that arse on top of her face. She drifted back off again to that image, smiling in her sleep.


	6. Freezerburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As team RWBY are woken up the morning after they owe each other a few explanations.

“Ahhhhhhh!” Weiss woke up with a scream, Ruby woke up startled next to her while Blake jumped out of ben ready and Yang groggily awoke,  
“What time is it?”  
“Half 6, I’m soaked Ruby! What happened,”  
“I, I don’t know, I’m soaked too, did someone throw water on us?”  
“No, no one was in here except us, Ruby, you had a wet dream,” Blake explained calmly sitting down on her bed,  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means you got a bit excited in your sleep,” Ruby went bright red,  
“What were you dreaming of anyway?” Yang asked, finally reaching a state a full conscious,  
“Y-you th-three,” she answered quickly, hoping no one would say anything,  
“What were we doing?” Yang inquired,  
“You all had cocks… and you were all fucking me at once!”  
“Ruby! That’s disgusting!” Weiss went bright red, a mixture of anger and embarrassment,  
“Says the girl, fingering herself while spying on us last night,” Weiss opened her mouth, ready to unleash her anger, she stopped herself and calmed down,  
“I, I-”  
“It’s ok, I didn’t mind,” Blake spread her legs slightly, giving Weiss a look at her wet pussy,  
“Um, Blake, I can see your… privates,” Ruby mumbled awkwardly,  
“Well we’re all naked anyway, who cares?” Yang slid up next to Blake, and kissed her on the cheek,  
“Don’t you two want to know what we got up to last night?” Yang asked them, Ruby and Weiss both blushed,  
“Yes, but first, Yang, I won!” Ruby shouted cheerfully,  
“Won what?” Weiss questioned,  
“I got laid first, I win!” Yang smirked,  
“I would wager I did, with two more people and many more orgasms!”  
“Who?”  
“Well, after me and Blake had finished sparring, she fucked me in the shower, hard. Then Nora and Pyrrha joined us and Nora fucked me harder. Pyrrha was next, we both found a new way of cumming, then we all went at it in a group. Then when we got back, me and Blake decided to get undressed in a new way, drawing inspiration from you two, which apparently the Heiress can verify.”  
“Fine, you win, I need a shower,” Ruby sounded almost defeated, she used her semblance to get out of bed, blowing the cover off revealing Weiss with a finger in herself. She quickly grabbed some shampoo and left. Leaving Weiss flustered. Blake stood up,  
“She forgot a towel… and a shirt,” she said, pulling some underwear and a loose shirt on, sticking her arse towards Weiss, who started moving her finger, noticing Yang’s dripping cunt. Blake picked up a towel and wrapped something in it and followed Ruby to the showers. Leaving Weiss and Yang horny and naked.

“Can’t help but notice you’re fingering yourself in my sister’s cum…” Weiss went red,  
“Oh just get over here and fuck me!” Weiss demanded,  
“We both know you want to,”  
“No argument there,” Yang stood up putting her large chest front and center, Weiss spun, spreading her legs while still fingering herself,  
“Last night Ruby made me cum with two fingers… I expect better from you,”  
“Open wide!” Yang grinned, without hesitation Weiss spread her legs,  
“Watch this Ice Queen,” Yang opened her legs perpendicular to Weiss’ almost touching their pussies together, she leaned down and flicked the heiress’ clit. Weiss came immediately,  
“Oh fuck Yang!” She came all over and up Yang’s cunt, when she came down Yang took her lips in a kiss,  
“Can Ruby beat that?”  
“I doubt it… I guess you taught her everything?”  
“Not quite, She figured some stuff out on her own, how’d you figure that?”  
“I have an older sister, she was the only action I got in Atlas,”  
“I’d love to compare notes someday, now, you’ve got some cleaning to do,” Yang pointed between her legs which had caught almost all of Weiss’ orgasm,  
“Lay down then,” Yang lay on the bed, legs wide open, Weiss lay on top of her, kissing her. She took both of Yang’s arms and guided them above her head, before locking her in position with her semblance.  
“Weiss, not funny, get to licking,”  
“I will as soon as I’ve taken a few snaps…” Weiss reached for her scroll, she pulled the camera out and snapped pictures of the brawler from every angle, saving them for herself and anyone else who might want to see them.  
“Weiss, please,” Yang begged, completely immobile. Weiss instead conjured up two rounded ice shards and ran them over her body, teasing the bound girl. Weiss dragged one of the shards across her lower lips, gasping as the cold object touched her sensitive area,  
“Weiss, come on, please, give me something,” Yang continued to beg,  
“Deprived slut, I should just leave you here, or carry you around the school like this, but you’d probably like that wouldn’t you, all the boys and girls taking pictures of you to use as masturbation fuel,” Weiss stuck one of the ice shards in herself as emphasis,  
“Or maybe I’d trap you on your hands and knees in the middle of the hall, so that people can use you at their will,” Weiss then moved Yang into the middle of the room,  
“But for now, I’ll let you cum if you tell me where you keep your toys,”  
“Bottom drawer in mine and Blake's wardrobe,” Yang answered without hesitation,  
“Hold this, slut!” Weiss rammed the second ice shard all the way into Yang’s arsehole, getting an orgasmic grunt from the restrained Blonde.

Weiss smiled as she opened Yang’s stash, there was a wide array of toys to choose from, including numerous dildo’s ranging from small the large with an accompanying harness, four ropes, a whip, enough vibrators for every hole in teams RWBY and JNPR twice over and four butt plugs with the symbol of a continent,  
“That’s quite the collection,” Weiss commented,  
“Looks like you don’t have any gags or blindfolds though,”  
“I gave some stuff to Ruby,” explained Yang. Weiss took the largest dildo and attached it to the harness as well as the whip, she put the strap on down for use later, and cracked the air with the whip,  
“First, i’m going to whip some sense into you, then I’m going to fuck it all back out,” Weiss took the shard out of herself and shoved it into Yang’s dripping pussy until it disappeared into her,  
“Fuck Weiss!” Yang moaned,  
“It’s heiress!” Weiss announced, whipping Yang’s back and leaving a large red mark across it.  
“It’ll take more than that, snow angel,” Yang grunted, poorly hiding her pain. Weiss let out three more lashes, the last of which struck Yang’s behind,  
“That’s better, ice queen!” Yang jabbed, Weiss started to move the shards inside Yang, giving her some stimulation, she then flipped Yang again, whose mouth was wide and face was red,  
“It’s heiress, or mistress!” Weiss then began a relentless assault on Yang’s breasts, whip after whip after whip Yang cried out, tears forming in her eyes, she was so close to orgasm but the temperature of the ice just wouldn’t allow it,  
“Whats. My. Name!” Weiss asked in between whips aimed at Yang’s nipples,  
“Weiss,” Yang groaned in an oddly sarcastic tone,  
“Wrong!” Weiss screamed, she moved between Yang’s legs and aimed her hardest strike yet at Yang’s clit.

CRACK! Yang shrieked as she came hard, Weiss smiled to herself but soon stopped, Yang’s eyes were red and her hair was glowing,  
“Oh Fu-!” Weiss exclaimed as Yang broke her glyphs, she tried to escape backwards as the blonde grabbed the strapon and approached her, she grabbed her by the throat and threw her onto Weiss’ bed, almost shattering it.  
“My turn!” Yang grunted at the heiress, ramming the strap on into her cunt, immediately breaking her hymen. Weiss screamed as the dildo pushed all the way into her womb, she began crying as Yang fucked her with unmatched fury, the dildo ravaging her virgin pussy.  
“Yang slow down, please!” her please fell on deaf ears as Yang was too busy thrusting in and out of her. It didn’t take long for Weiss to cum, screaming as she released, she immediately realised that her cum was acting as a lubricant and was speeding Yang up,  
“Fuck Weiss, you’re so tight!” Yang grunted as she pushed even deeper into the virgin. That was the last thing she heard as she faded into unconsciousness. This didn’t phase Yang who kept going strong, drawing another orgasm from the now unconscious girl. Yang continued to fuck her through that, still unaware at Weiss’ state, she kept going and going, drawing a third orgasm from Weiss who came round, her body had adjusted to the fucking and she was starting to enjoy herself, as she was fucked through a third orgasm. She kissed her lover on the mouth which seemed to calm her down, her hair stopped glowing and her eyes turned back purple, with this Yang slowed down, catching her breath,  
“Holy fuck Yang!” Weiss muttered, gasping for air, Yang pulled the strap on out of Weiss and noticed the blood,  
“Oh shit Weiss, You… I’m so sorry,” Yang looked horrified,  
“It was gonna happen sooner or later, but you did scare the shit out of me!”  
“I’m so sorry Weiss, that must have hurt like hell,”  
“It did at first but when I got into it it felt amazing!” She kissed the blonde,  
“Thank you Yang!”  
“You’re very welcome, Ice Queen!” the two laughed as they lay in Ruby’s cum,  
“We need to change those sheets before they get back, then… We both need to clean up ourselves,” Yang said, kissing Weiss,  
“Agreed,” The two quickly cleaned up, changed the bed and got shower stuff together, before the door opened…


	7. Ladybird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake chases Ruby to the showers with a promise to keep and gets a bit more than what she bargained for...

Blake chased Ruby out of the dorm, spying a trail of rose petals leading to the girls showers, she followed it smiling to herself. The showers were much smaller than the ones in the gym, there were four stalls and a long bench that ran parallel to the cubicles, two of which were on.  
“Great,” thought Blake as she put the towel and her scroll down, noticing some brown underwear which looked like it had been thrown aside and a towel. Her mind wandered as she quickly stripped down to her birthday suit as she could hear moaning coming from both stalls, she thought about knocking, but then had a better idea. She attached the strapon she’d brought with her and entered the stall next to the moaning. Her strapon was specially made, it had a little catch at the bottom, which would rub against the user. The water started automatically, she shut the door behind her without locking it, she then took off her bow, loving the feeling of water against her ears. She listened again to the noise next door to hear a high pitched squeaking. Blake assumed it was Ruby from the tone, but didn’t want to bust in on someone else, not that it would’ve been the end of the world but she wanted her leader to herself.

She jumped up onto the shower stall, getting a good luck into the adjacent stalls, sure enough there was her leader. Ruby was bent over, one hand between her legs rubbing furiously, the other leaning on the door for support,  
“Weiss, Blake, Yang, yes, fuck me, yes, your cocks feel so good!” Blakes sensitive ears picked up, amused she smiled, and put a finger in herself. She then heard another girl moaning. Her eyes looked over to the other stall, she couldn’t see into it but could see the tops of two rabbit ears pressed against the wall,  
“Velvet you naughty girl,” Blake smirked.  
“Yes, Blake, like that, fuck my arse, fuck it hard, it’s your arse now, fuck it!” Blake heard Ruby moan, Blake came at that thought, and decided to answer her leaders command.

Blake silently dropped to the floor Ruby’s stall, back under the warmth of the shower. Before she knew what was happening Ruby’s vision went black, quickly realising she was being blindfolded she started to struggle ineffectively,  
“Your wish is my command my dear leader!” Blake whispered in her ear, calming her and turning her on. Blake wasted no time and thrust into Ruby’s virgin anus. She tried to scream in pain, nothing more than a muffle as she realised she was gagged. Her arsehole burned in pain, but a good kind of pain, she liked it. She was being relentlessly hammered by the faunus, who was gripping her tits tightly,  
“MMMMMRRRRRPPPGGHHHH!” Ruby moaned into the gag, Blake put a hand on her throat and pulled her up into a standing position, Ruby could feel Blake’s erect nipples pressing into her back as she was helplessly fucked in a position she wasn’t aware of but she was loving every second of it. She was a moaning wreck and even started to thrust herself onto the fake cock, Blake got the message and sped up, making her mess of a leader cum. Blake gathered the fluid and spread it across Ruby’s tits, it didn’t stick due to the shower water but made her feel dirty. Blake came as she continued to fuck Ruby, without slowing down as her orgasm continued. She wanted to scream as her cunt was over stimulated, she nearly did, to stop herself she bit down hard into Ruby’s collar, drawing out a muffled cry,  
“Just marking my territory, leader,” Blake growled in Ruby’s ear as she kept going, leaving bite marks across Ruby’s shoulders and neck. Ruby came again, her body going limp. She was still moaning into the gag though so Blake paid it no heed, letting her fall forwards against the shower wall, her breasts falling against it. Ruby moaned as she came time and time again as Blake kept up her merciless fucking. Blake fucked her like that for what felt like hours next orgasm was about to hit, as it was building Ruby flickered red a couple of times, using this as motivation Blake got quicker, Ruby was panting into the gag. Blake moaned aloud this time as she came, catching her orgasm and sucking her hand clean. She let Ruby drop off the strapon and removed it.

She released Ruby from the blindfold and gag, quickly tying her bow, she flipped Ruby over to check if she was ok. The crimsonette was smiling up at her, chest rising and falling in a rapid rhythm,  
“That was incredible Blake!”  
“I’m glad, come here,” She offered her leader a hand up, she gladly took it as she was pulled to her feet and straight into a passionate kiss,  
“So… you heard what I was saying in the shower?” Ruby asked breaking the kiss,  
“As far as I’m aware I obeyed your command, and in doing so I believe this,” she slapped Ruby’s used behind,  
“Is mine now.”  
“After that I can’t disagree, my arsehole, now proudly owned by Blake Belladonna!” Blake smiled,  
“If anyone uses that thing without my sayso, tell them, I’m going to fuck them so hard, they won’t be able to walk for a week,” Blake warned,  
“Come on we should get back to the dorm before other students need to use these,” Blake picked up her strapon and Ruby’s unused shampoo,  
“Ok,” They both left the cubicle, water turning off as they left, Ruby limping slightly, the two were surprised by what the found.

Velvet Scarlatina was sat spread legged on the bench, soaking wet, with four fingers in herself, she froze and went bright red as she was discovered.  
“Erm, Ruby, Blake, I… I can explain, I was, erm,”  
“Masturbating to me fucking the shit out of Ruby,” Blake finished for her, moving to the bench and pushing Velvet onto her back,  
“Tell you what, I’ll forgive this if you eat me out right now, Ruby can finish you off, If you don’t… then, I’m sure team CRDL will appreciate your naked body through there door!” Velvet looked scared for a moment, before realising she had fantasy’s of both. Velvet put her head on the bench and stuck out her tongue, Ruby got between Velvets legs and got to work, making the rabbit moan, Blake put her strapon and shampoo by her cloths and climbed on her face and began to grind, getting immediately penetrated by the rabbits tongue, Blake tipped her head back and moaned as Velvet explored her, Blake looked over Velvet’s body,  
“You’re a sexy rabbit aren’t you?” Blake complemented looking over her fit stomach and large globes that were her tits,  
“These babies are almost as big as Yang’s,” She twisted both nipples, Velvet grunted into her pussy, Blake kept twisting as Velvet kept grunting, grunting which turned to moaning as Ruby was working her magic. Twisting and probing her tongue, occasionally pinching her clit as she spread her legs wider. Ruby then noticed Blake’s strap on, she quickly donned it, without breaking off from Velvet’s dripping pussy. Ruby quickly removed her tongue and replaced it with the strap on.  
“Good idea Ruby, now, let's make this doe cum,” Ruby began thrusting hard into Velvet, not releasing until she started that she was hitting her own clit,  
“Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” Ruby cursed as she was about to cum again, she kept speeding up, approaching that goal. She looked up at Blake who had her head back and was drooling, hands on her own breasts, legs and crotch spasming as a result of Velvet’s tongue work,  
“Fuck!” She shouted as she came, covering Velvet’s face and tit’s and cum as she squirted all over her.  
“Yes, Ruby!” Velvet shouted as she came onto the strapon,  
“RRRRRRNNNNGGGH!” Ruby grunted as she came again, all of it landing on Blake’s clothes.

Blake was first to recover as she pulled Velvet up and kissed her, Ruby took the strapon off and handed it to Blake,  
“It needs a clean, any volunteers?” Velvet opened her mouth as Blake shoved it down, deepthroating the cock Velvet could taste her own fluids, as well as the flavour of Ruby’s arse, a flavour she would have to try first hand. Two third students entered the showers, both went bright red as they quickly undressed and went for a cubicle, the two fanus hearing giggles from inside.  
“We should probably leave before we inspire the whole of beacon to fuck each other senseless, as fun as that would be…”  
“I need to lay down,” Ruby panted, they then realised they only had one towel, Ruby had no clothes and Blake’s were soaked.  
“Oh… I have an idea, Ruby grab the towel, then jump into my arms,” Blake suggested, picking up her scroll and the shampoo and wrapping them in her cum soaked shirt. She reattached the strap on and adjusted it at more of an upward angle,  
“Come on,” Ruby jumped into her arms and was lowered onto the strapon, moaning in pleasure as it penetrated her. Ruby then pulled the towel round them, covering them mostly.  
“Good as you’ll get,” joked Velvet, still naked.  
“Why aren’t you dressed, or have a towel?”  
“Mistress Coco only lets me wear clothes sometimes,” Velvet answered in a polite tone,  
“She looks after me, and pleases me,”  
“Maybe you could introduce us sometime, I’m guessing she owned the underwear in there?” Blake asked as the three left the showers,  
“Yes, she was fucking me in the shower, when we were done we came out and I heard you two, I asked to stay and masturbate and she said yes,” They kissed each other goodbye and Velvet walked off nude, without a care in the world. Blake and Ruby set off towards their dorm, the strapon giving them both pleasure as it moved in and out of Ruby and against Blake’s center. They made out as they walked, moaning into each other, both failing to notice Glynda at the end of the hallway but neither of them cared as they reached their dorm, Blake somehow managed to get it open but at a cost as they fell into the dorm. The towel flew off them as Blake landed on Ruby, accidentally biting hard into her breast, drawing blood, the strap on pushed deeper into Ruby and jammed into Blake’s clit both girls let out a wail as they came again, this time on their dorms floor.

“Holy Fuck Blake! What have you done to my sister?” Yang asked, stunned,  
“Fu, Fucked her, arsehole, so hard, her aura broke, then, we fucked Velvet, then, we had to get back, here, with one towel, and no clothes,” Blake explained between breaths,  
“Sheownmarse!” Ruby mumbled incoherently,  
“Come again?” Weiss questioned,  
“She,” Ruby took a long breath,  
“Owns my arse!”  
“Blake!” Yang got angry, she ripped the strap on off Blake and pinned her to the wall,  
“Her words,” Blake justified, wrapping her legs around Yang,  
“You know how good she is big sis!”  
“True enough,” Yang kissed Blake,  
“Sorry,”  
“It’s ok you can punish me later,” Blake winked,  
“Come on Yang, we’re meeting JNPR in fifteen minutes,” Weiss said, leaving the room,  
“She’s not wearing clothes,” Blake pointed out,  
“Neither am I Yang ran out after her,” Blake and Ruby began making out again, they moved to Blake’s bed, just sat in silence, kissing each other.

Ten minutes later Weiss and Yang came back in, freshly clean.  
“You two aren’t even dressed, hurry up!” shouted Weiss as the kissing girls, lost in each other, Ruby groaned,  
“Neither are you!” Blake retorted,  
“Hey, before we get dressed, let's tell them we’re coming,” Yang suggested enthusiastically,  
“Picture to Nora?” Blake assumed, making the answer sound obvious,  
“Of course,” Yang sounded a bit deflated,  
“Still predictable,” Blake smirked and threw herself at Yang, pulling her into a deep kiss,  
“Yay, team photo!” Ruby sounded giddy, come on Weiss, she dragged the heiress into Blake and Yang who put there arms round the shorter team members and pushed them. Yang took out her scroll and got a good picture, showing off the bodies of team RWBY.  
“Got it!”  
“Send me a copy sis!”  
“And me babe!”  
“Perverts! Fine, send me it too,” Yang sent each girl a copy and tapped out a message to Nora,  
‘See you in five…’


	8. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As teams RWBY and JNPR prepare for their first sparring lesson, they discuss some future possibilities.

Nora was lying in bed with three fingers in herself, furiously rubbing to the memory of her experience last night and the pictures on her scroll. Somehow remaining undetected as Ren was dressed and reading on his bed and Jaune was shaving. Pyrrha was still asleep, understandably so after their intense night. Her scroll let off a ding sound as she was approaching climax.

\----New Message----  
From: Yang Xiao Long  
To: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Nora Valkyrie  
1 Attachment

Message: See you in five…

\----Message End----

Nora opened the attached image and let out a very audible cry as she orgasmed. The image was of team RWBY in all their glory,  
“Shit, RWBY will be here in five!” Nora sprang out of bed, not a care in the world that her team could see her in the buff,  
“Ok, I’ll be done by then,” Jaune promised, oblivious to Nora’s condition.  
“Ren made no effort to hide his gaze, soaking in his best friend and occasional lovers body. Nora jumped under the covers of Pyrrha’s bed and onto the champion, noticing a damp spot between her legs,  
“Wake up sleepy head!”  
“Augh, Nora? What time is it?”  
“Five mins until RWBY’s here!” Nora explained kissing her and tracing a finger across her nethers,  
“Sweet dreams?”  
“The sweetest,” Pyrrha smiled and kissed Nora again,  
“Wish we had time for more but we both need to get dressed,” Pyrrha, flipped their position and climbed out of bed, Ren, this time a little more subtlety, took in his teammates body, he approved, his mind slipping into future possibilities with both of the girls, and hell even Jaune if he actually could be bothered to take notice of his teammates. Nora followed Pyrrha out of bed as they started dressing, Jaune turned around and saw the girls in their underwear, he went bright red, trying to hide his erection, and failing horribly,  
“Like what you see Jauney!” Nora teased, bending over and giving him a view of her arse, he took in the sight, not knowing how to react,  
“Jaune.exe has stopped working,” Nora joked, quickly pulling on the rest of her combat outfit as there was a nock on the door,  
“I’ll get it,” Ren called, walking to the door and opening it.  
“Oh, hi Ren!” Yang greeted him, enthusiasm in his tone,  
“Hi girls,” He gave them a warm smile,  
“Morning Ruby, Blake, Yang, snow angel,” Jaune greeted, putting a little more emphasis on angle,  
“CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I’LL-”  
“Morning Jaune,” Ruby cut Weiss off before she could finish her threat,  
“Yang! Blake!” Nora threw herself at the two, tackling them into a hug,  
“Morning Nora!” Blake laughed as Yang greeted her with a kiss,  
“Hello again!” Pyrrha smiled,  
“I’m starving, lets get some grub!” Nora jumped up and marched off, Ruby, Weiss, Ren and Jaune in tow,  
“Come on,” Pyrrha helped Blake and Yang up as they chased after the others.

They walked to the dinner hall chatting amongst themselves, mainly about what the day would have in store, they had sparring first thing with Glynda, followed by a three hour lunch break, before finishing the day with an Oobleck history class. They got their food and sat at a bench for eight off in the corner,  
“So Ruby, couldn’t help but notice you were limping on our way here,” Nora inquired,  
“You can blame Blake for that,” Ruby went as red as her cape,  
“Do tell,” Nora pressed,  
“Where do I start?”  
“From the very beginning,”  
“Well, I woke up this morning to Weiss screaming in my ear after our adventure last night, I’d had a wet dream and came in the bed,”  
“Ooh, what about?” Nora interrupted.  
“Her team fucking her senseless…” Blake answered for Ruby, a sly smile on her face. Nora noticed Jaune get hard, she stroked his erection through his jeans,  
“You’re big…” she muttered so only he could hear, she quickly slipped her hand under his jeans and started jacking him off,  
“I want this in me later, and I reckon most of us sat as this table do as well,” She muttered quickly, making him go red.  
“I may have had a similar dream,” Pyrrha quietly mentioned,  
“Anyway after that, Blake and Yang told us about their night, and I just got horney, I ran to the showers,”  
“With only a bottle of shampoo…” Yang interjected,  
“And started fingering myself, next thing I know I’m blind, can’t speak, can hardly breath and one of my team is using me like a piece of meat,”  
Nora stroked faster, causing Jaune to mumble in pleasure under his breath,  
“Best rump steak of my life,” Blake confirmed,  
“Then when we’d finished Velvet was listening to us the whole time, so we fucked her, then Blake fucked me on the way back to the dorm because it was the most convenient way to stay covered and I could hardly stand. When we made out for a bit until those two were clean, we took that picture and that's it.”  
Jaune came just as Ruby finished telling the story, Nora removed her hand and licked it clean, liking the salty taste,  
“Nora!” Ren scolded,  
“Anyway, onto business,” Yang proclaimed,  
“After the events of last night we came up with a few ideas, first one being a weekly meetup between us eight,”  
“That would be fun,” Ruby spoke through a mouth full of food,  
“I’m up for whatever,” Ren said in a nonchalant manner,  
“I, I think I’d be ok with that,” Jaune stuttered, everyone looked at Weiss who was taking a long swig of coffee,  
“I’ll give it a try, I suppose,”  
“Eight out of eight, that’s great!” Yang spoke with an air of triumph,  
“Booooo!” The rest of the table disapproved,  
“Anyway, next thing, what if we get bored between weeks?” Blake moved on,  
“Well, if you want to meet someone for a fuck, send them a nude!” Nora explained in an excited tone,  
“If you get one back then your sorted, If not then try again,” Ruby and Ren nodded at the idea,  
“I, I don’t know if I want to do that,”  
“It’s ok Jaune, no one’s forcing you to do anything you’d be uncomfortable with,” Pyrrha reassured,  
“For once I agree with vomit boy, but I think I could be convinced, especially after the last twelve hours,”  
“Anyway, Nora, you still owe us last night's picture,” Yang reminded her,  
“What picture?” Weiss and Ruby looked at each other,  
“This one,” Nora already had her scroll in hand and was tapping away, a few seconds later the other seven let out the notification sound or simply vibrated.  
“Wow,” was the response from the table,

There scrolls all dinged again,

\----New Message----  
From: Professor G. Goodwitch  
To: You and 31 others  
0 Attachments

Message: Dear Students,

Good Morning, I hope you have enjoyed your time at Beacon so far, as you are aware your first sparring lesson will start at 9:00, I expect you all to be in your training equipment and armed in the main combat hall at exactly this time, if not, you will spar in whatever state you are currently in. I will not tolerate excuses save for loss of limb or serious illness. I as well as the rest of the staff here at Beacon will always hold you to the highest standard, do not disappoint.

Glynda

\----Message End----

“Well that was to the point,” Yang broke the silence,  
“What time is it now?” Weiss asked,  
“8:45,” Jaune answered, all the colour gone from his face,  
“Eat up, drink up and let's move then!” Ruby shot to her feet, ready to sprint off. The rest finished their breakfasts and went down the stairs to the main combat room. They quickly found their weapons in lockers, handily coordinated into teams, they also found a freshly washed and ironed uniform in each one. They armed up and entered the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> This chapter, and possibly the next will be lighter on the smut as I'm going to try to fill the time gaps of the show with some of my own shitty headcanon while trying to stay as true to the show as possible, while obviously taking some liberties.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	9. Sparring 101

Glynda Goodwitch was stood in the center of the room, arms crossed, a few students stood around her, patiently waiting to be addressed. Others were talking amongst each other, giving each other nervy looks. Ruby couldn’t wait though, she could hardly contain herself, Yang and Blake were encouraging her, both confident in their own ability, Weiss however was mumbling under her breath, she knew she could fight, but in front of other people was a different story. Nora was her usual energetic self, bigging herself up to Ren, who was relaxed and humering his best friend. Jaune was a wreck though, he looked like he was going to be sick, sweat clung to his forehead, and his mouth was dry.  
“Don’t worry Jaune, you can do this,” Pyrrha was encouraging him,  
“Don’t lie to him, the pathetic mess looks like he could hardly hold his weapon, let alone fight,” Pyrrha turned around, ready to attack, she was face to face with Cardin Winchester,  
“Go plough yourself Cardin or I will, with this!” Pyrrha pointed the tip of her spear at Cardin’s throat.

“Students,” addressed Glynda,  
“We will begin momentarily.” Pyrrha lowered her weapon as Cardin walked off, a smug smile on his face,  
“He’s not wrong,” Jaune spoke in a defeated tone.The students all gathered around Glynda, who’s scroll let out a loud chime, with a flick of her riding crop several students came flying out of the changing room, a few unarmed, and many others half dressed. One poor student was shaking, only wearing a sports bra and gym shorts.  
“Students, as you know the most important part of being a huntsman or huntress is being in good physical and mental condition, while I am sure Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck will do an excellent job of the latter, I am here to teach you about the importance of the former. While many of you will have romanticised visions of combat, I implore you to take heed of my teachings as they will one day prove invaluable. Now, when I call your team please present your scrolls to me, I will take attendance, and allow you to view your, and your team’s aura levels. First up team CRDL.” The students all got into their teams immediately as Glynda got through the list in a relatively quick manner.

“Excellent, perfect attendance, from now on you will be known as Spar Group Alpha when in this hall, each of you will now face this Atlesian Squire, it has been modified for you to train with, while it may look small, it fights smart, It will analyse you and your fighting style to find any weakness or opening it can, your job is simply to disable it. After all of you have had a turn, I will decide where to rank you. The ranking will work like this, top four will be in the first bracket, bottom four in the eight bracket, students in the top bracket will earn eight points for their team, students in the bottom bracket will earn one, I am sure you can work out what the rest of the brackets are worth. Your individual points will then be taken cumulatively and assigned to your team, the top four teams will qualify for the Vytal Festival at the end of the year. First to combat the Squire will be, Mr Cardin Winchester.”

Cardin, with an air of confidence about him swaggered into the arena,  
“Begin!” Glynda started the fight. Cardin ran at the mech, aiming a mace blow at the targets center, the mech took the blow and flew across the arena, getting back up with no signs of damage, It ran at Cardin, who drew back his mace, ready to decapitate the Squire, it ducked under the blow and tripped him instead. Cardin got straight back up, anger on his face, he struck at the mech in a clumsy manner numerous times, but it was enough, the mech collapsed.  
“Well struck Mr Winchester, Mr Thrush, you are next.” Cardin got off the stage in the same way he got on it, although a few breaks could be seen in his confidence.

The rest of team CRDL all managed to destroy the mech, having a little more trouble than their leader did. The rest of the fights were a mixed bag, some students disposed of the mech with little effort, all of them were hit though, some were swept aside after a difficult struggle, then it was the turn of the half dressed shaking girl, she ran at the mech and aimed a kick at it, which it simply caught and threw her into the wall before running at her and landing a powerful kick into her stomach, a dark patch appearing between her legs. Glynda to called the match.  
“Next time heed my warning,” Glynda advised in a cold tone,  
“Next up, Jaune Arc.”

Jaune looked terrified as he approached the stage, he raised his sword and shield, ready for the match,  
“Begin!” Jaune stood, waiting for the mech to attack, it approached slowly making no sudden moves. Then it lunged at him, it attacked quickly, too quickly for Jaune who only managed to block a few strikes, he then tried to parry an attack, completely mistiming it and getting struck hard across the face, promptly ending the match.  
“Unlucky Mr Arc,” Glynda sounded almost sympathetic but she knew he was out of his depth.  
“Miss Valkyrie, your turn.” Nora ran onto the stage, hugging Jaune on her way past,  
“Don’t worry Jaune, we’ll make you a fighter out of you yet.” Glynda waited until Jaune had cleared the stage, getting a mocking pat on the back by Cardin.  
“Begin!” Nora started by firing a grenade at the mech, it fell backwards, clearly damaged, but it still got back up, Nora fired another grenade, this time the mech dodged it and ran at her, knowing she was too close for grenades Nora transformed her weapon, she wasn’t fast enough as she was decked, giving everyone a look up her skirt and damp panties, reacting quickly she aimed a powerful kick at its legs, tripping it, before aiming a powerful hammer strike at its head.  
“Exceptional Miss Valkyrie, but a bit unorthodox, good use of range and reactions.” Glynda complemented, red in the face,  
“Thanks Glynda!” Nora skipped of the stage, winking at Cardin whose face was red.  
“Miss Nikos,” Pyrrha got onto the stage as the arena went silent, everyone wanted to see the champion in action.  
“Begin!” Pyrrha slowly advanced towards the mech, shield raised and spear drawn back, ready to attack. The mech ran at her, as it had with Jaune, waiting for the lunge she set to counter, it came fast, Pyrrha blocked it and stabbed at the robot, staggering it, she followed up with numerous quick attacks which the Squire started to block and parry until Pyrrha gave it an opening. It aimed a hard strike at the left hand side of her head, raising her shield and using her semblance to block the attack, she sheared the arm of the mech, which she followed by decapitating it.

Glynda was gobsmacked, no one had destroyed that mech in all the time she’d been teaching,  
“Students, please take a half an hour break while we fix this, Miss Nikos, congratulations, I have never seen a student do that before,”  
“Thank you Miss Goodwitch,” Pyrrha hopped of the stage and ran to her team who embraced her,  
“That was amazing Pyrrha!” Nora kissed her in the middle of the hall. In front of everyone,  
“Nora!” Pyrrha laughed, not really caring as the other students looked away, leaving the hall, flustered looks on their faces, Glynda turned to her scroll, tapping away as the mech pulled itself back together. Jaune walked off after them, head down.  
“Jaune wait!” Nora ran after him. Pyrrha, Ren and team RWBY were the only ones left in the hall, aside from Glynda was was buried in her scroll, fixing and recalibrating the mech.  
“No one’s topping that today,” Yang declared, kissing Pyrrha’s cheek,  
“Definitely not,” Blake seconded, kissing her other one.  
“I want to fuck you so hard right now, Blake whispered into her ear as she slid a finger up her skirt, moving her panties out of the way and entering her, she had positioned her back to Glynda, concealing the act, from her perspective, it looked like the three were having a conversation. Ruby, Weiss and Ren left them too it, discussing the previous matches.  
Yang also slipped a finger up Pyrrha’s skirt from behind,  
“God, Pyrrha, you’re soaking,”  
“I, I need this, I’ve needed it all morning,” she gasped, grinding onto the two fingers,  
“I had a dream last night where I was a human fucktoy for Nora, then for you two, then for the entire school, before Miss Goodwitch discipline me for being such a slut. Then after Ruby’s story, I haven’t been able to think straight since.”  
Blake and Yang worked her harder, making her cum, she muffled her orgasm using Blake’s lips, before sucking the bees’ fingers dry. The three then joined in with the other conversation, making predictions about the leaderboard.

Nora caught up to Jaune in the boys changing room, he was sat on a bench, head in hands crying,  
“Hey Jaune…” Nora sat down next to him, putting her arm around him,  
“Nora?” He wiped his tears away,  
“Jaune, don’t worry, I know it can be embarrassing, but you gave it a shot-”  
“Nora it is embarrassing I performed as well as that half naked girl, and she’d out perform me if she had a weapon,”  
“But you had a weapon Jaune, and you gave it a go, you tried a new strategy with the mech by taking a defensive approach, which is exactly what Pyrrha did, where do you think she got that idea?”  
“Really?”  
“Yes Jaune, you may have been beaten, but you allowed Pyrrha to win flawlessly, I’d call that a victory,”  
“Well it doesn’t really feel like it,”  
“Jaune, stop feeling sorry for yourself, you inspired her, and, well at least you didn’t orgasm when you lost,”  
“What?”  
“The half naked girl did, did you see her shorts?”  
“No,” He laughed, cheering up slightly,  
“And Jaune, compared to something I’ve been through, your fight wasn’t nearly embarrassing.”  
“Huh, do tell…”  
“Alright, one time me and Ren were defending a small village in Anima from some Grimm, I’d bitten off a bit more than I could chew with an Ursa and it swiped at me, it’s claws lightly skimmed my back, but caught my clothes, It destroyed them all in one swipe… After the fight I had no clothes at all, I was stuck naked in the village for a week, I got some action, until the tailor returned. She offered us a room and offered to make me some new clothes, at a price, I paid her using my body. She did all sorts of new things to me, and I learnt I love being hurt and humiliated…” Jaune was rock hard again, Nora noticed and undid his jeans,  
“Fuck me Jaune!” She moved her panties so the side and penetrated herself on his cock, both of them gasping as his full length fully penetrated her, the two began to work together, thrusting into each other,  
“Fuck Jaune, you’re good, have you done this before?”  
“Once or twice,” smiled Jaune, kissing her neck. Nora came at the minimal amount of contact, continuing the pace through her orgasm,  
“Harder Jaune!” He sped up, she clung to him for support,  
“Nora, I’m gonna cum, Where?”  
“Inside,”  
“Are you sure, that could…”  
“I’m on the pill!”  
“Ok, here,” He filled her womb with his seed, kissing her neck as she moaned,  
“Fuck Jaune,” She climbed off him,  
“You’re good!” She kissed him before arranging her panties,  
“Come on, let's get back to lesson.”


	10. Sparring 101.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a quick break Ren and team RWBY get to show off their skills, and a bit more...

Nora and Jaune made their way back into the hall and joined their teammates, they were the last to enter, Nora kissed Ren on the cheek and whispered something to him, making him smile. Jaune looked revitalised, he had colour back in his face and some confidence about him, leaving little room for the others to guess what he and Nora had just done.  
“Students,” Glynda grabbed their attention and hushing the crowd,  
“Mr Lie Ren, you will be next.” He made his was onto the stage,  
“Begin!” Ren ran at the mech, pistols blazing with green as he unloaded his weapon into the face of the Squire, it took a swing at him through the onslaught which Ren easily avoided, flipping over it and jamming his blades into the mechs back. The mech stumbled forward slightly at the impact, throwing Ren off, his blades still sticking into it. As he was grounded the mech aimed a blow at his head, he focused his aura, blocking the strike and throwing the mech off him, running at it again he made to jump over the mech which reacted in the way he expected, by reading the move. He faked it at the last second and slid under it instead, focusing another strike at his weapons, jamming them into the mech further. With that, the Squire collapsed.  
“Excellent use of aura there Mr Lie Ren,”  
“Thankyou professor,” He bowed and joined his team,  
“Good show Ren!” Nora hugged him,” he hugged her back as Jaune gave him a pat on the shoulder.

The next two teams both performed in different manners, the first of which comprised of students lacking armour pieces or weapons but some of them surprisingly earnt a victory and the second of which all won hard fort duels.  
“Our final team will be team RWBY, Miss Rose, please enter the stage.” Ruby couldn’t wait, she used her semblance to fly up to the stage in a burst of petals.  
“Begin!” Ruby rushed at the mech at a wide angle, using the horizontal reach of her scythe to land a hit with little risk of receiving one, her limp however stopped her from following the strike through correctly, instead of hitting the mech it took the hit and countered as she flew by, grabbing the scythe and pulling it out of her hands and wielding it itself. Ruby couldn’t believe it, she ran at the mech with an intent to disarm it, the mech responded by taking her legs with her own scythe, following up by bringing the scythe down, aiming it at her head. Ruby rolled out of the way, just avoiding the blow, she reached up and pressed the button which caused Crescent Rose to collapse and for the weapon to be dropped, Ruby claimed it and used her semblance to put distance between her and the mech. Using this new advantage she took a few shots with her sniper rifle, crippling one of the mechs legs and rendering it immobile. She the rushed at it again, this time the strike was decisive and the mech collapsed.  
“Good recovery Miss Rose, try not to lose your weapon next time though. Miss Schnee you’re next.” Ruby hi fived Weiss on the way off the stage, returning to her sister who hugged her,  
“I was worried for a second there, I thought when that thing took a swing at you with your own weapon,” Yang hugged her,  
“I was too,” Ruby hugged back,

“Begin!” Weiss immediately froze the mech with her glyphs, immobilizing it, she then flew at it with her sword, penetrating its chest, thinking it beaten she turned to Glynda and curtsied, before being grabbed by the hair and lifted up giving the student at the front a view up her skirt. Screaming in pain she struggled against the grip of the Squire, she could feel herself getting wet as a result of the pain, only made worse when it grabbed by the throat and slammed her into the ground, her skirt flew up, giving everyone a view of her light blue underwear as she was choked out. Writhing in pain and pleasure the light blue slowly turned to dark blue as she got wetter, as did most of the female students and even Glynda, the male students were all hard, a few of them grinding on their teammates who were not objecting. As Weiss neared unconsciousness she came, this snapped her back to her senses as with a burst of anger she blasted the mech across the stage, before filling it with shards of ice, it collapsed, then she did, red in the face with humiliation and anger.  
“Any of you bring this up again! That happens!” She gestured to the mech before retrieving her sword.  
“Miss Schnee, you forgot the first rule of combat. Never turn your back on an opponent, I trust you’ll learn your lesson after that experience?” Weiss was still red and nodded,  
“Miss Belladonna, next!” Blake swatted Weiss’ arse on the way past, winking at the heiress,  
“Wow Weiss!” Yang was surprised,  
“I thought you’d trained against a Squire before,”  
“I have, that’s why I thought it was beaten,”  
“Well at least it was hot for the rest of us,” Nora trailed a finger up Weiss’ leg, collecting some cum and licking it, she then collected some more and made Weiss do the same. None of them were paying attention to Blake who was rapidly landing strikes while using her semblance to dodge, eventually she wore the mech down, getting overconfident she went in to finish it, only to be met with a hard blow to the gut. She fell to her knees and gave an excellent view of the Bellabooty to the rest of her class. She dodged the follow up attack and stabbed the mech up through its jaw.  
“Almost perfect Miss Belladonna,” Glynda spoke with her eyes fixated on that glorious arse.  
“Thankyou,” Blake could feel where Glynda’s gaze was, so she turned and winked at her teacher who went red in the face,  
“Finally Miss Xiao Long.”  
“Good luck babe,” her partner whispered to her in a sultry tone.

As soon as Yang was on the stage Glynda started the match,  
“Begin!” Yang rushed at the mech, landing hits, which the mech returned, neither side fairing particularly well. Yang kept the assault up, it getting less effective over time as the mech began to block and dodge, it found an opening and grabbed Yang by her collar. The mech pinned her to the ground, slamming her into it, it went to lift her again but instead it just tore the clothing away, letting Yang’s huge breasts flop out. Yang’s eyes immediately went red, her hair glowing and with one punch she shattered the mech.  
“Good fight Yang, I’m sorry about…”  
“It happens,” Yang shrugged and walked off, picking up the scraps of clothing as the crowd stared at her rack.  
“Students, expect your results by the end of the day, Miss Xiao Long, can you please wait behind a second, the rest of you dismissed.

The students, except for Blake and Yang all disappeared into their respective changing rooms. Glynda tapped at her scroll a few times as the mech pulled itself back together for the last time, it then left the arena all together. She then walked towards the two students,  
“Miss Belladonna, I dismissed you,”  
“I just wanted to wait with Yang, sorry professor,”  
“It’s ok, I wanted to give you this Yang, she held out some Lien, just to cover your clothing repairs, take it to this shop in Vale later today, she handed a note to Yang as well,  
“Thankyou professor,” She moved her elbows together, emphasising her tits, Glynda went red again as she stared,  
“It’s not polite to stare professor,” Blake whispered in her ear, Glynda’s face started burning, as did between her legs,  
“At Yang’s tits, my arse, and especially at poor little Weiss Schnee, helpless as she orgasmed. Infact that’s why you called the lesson early isn’t it, because you’re going to fuck yourself senseless now to those thoughts, like you did last night when you found us in the shower, or this morning when you saw me and Ruby...” Blake kissed her on the neck, and cupped one of her giant breasts. Glynda should’ve expelled Blake for that but didn’t, instead she grabbed Blake’s arse and pulled her close.  
“Listen hear, Blake, I know you’re little secret and it’s a good job I’m so horney otherwise you’d be in that changing room naked right now, having just had all your belongs removed from you and been sent out into the kingdom with nothing, and remember, I still can, if you breathe a word of this to anyone!” Glynda threatened.  
“You can, but you won’t, after me an my partner here have just given you the best orgasm of your life you’ll reduce the sentence to a mere whipping, and we will breath words to people, not just any people, the ones we know you want to fuck, like Nora, Pyrrha , Weiss and even Ruby if I was willing to guess.”  
“You win… Fuck me Blake!”

Yang who had spent the last few minutes stripping and masturbating tackled Glynda to the ground, Glynda waved her riding crop, shutting and locking the door so no one would interrupt. Yang started tearing off Glynda’s clothes, quickly stripping her to her underwear, it was lacy and a shade of deep purple, her nipples were clearly visible through her bra and a dark purple stain covered her panties,  
“Naughty Naughty Professor… Getting wet over students,” Blake stood over her face, finger inside herself as she watched Yang reveal her massive tits and started to suck on them. Blake was cum dripping onto Glynda’s face from her soaking cunt,  
“Just sit on my face already,” Glynda swallowed some cum when she responded, loving the taste. Blake began to lower herself down onto Glynda slowly, dripping as much cum on her teacher’s face as she could. Yang worked Glynda’s panties down to her ankles and began to eat the mature woman out, Glynda started to moan, catching Blake’s cum in her mouth,  
“OOOOOH Yang! Your tongue, your just like RRRRAFFFFNNN!” Blake muffled that last bit,  
“Get licking not chatAAAAHHH!” Glynda silenced her with a tongue up her arse,  
“Everything you wanted professor?” Blake took Glynda’s moans as a yes as she was being given the most intense arse eating of her life,  
“YES, FUCK ME GLYNDA!” Blake screamed as she came from the intensity. At Yang’s end she slipped her thumb into Glynda’s tight arsehole,  
“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” Glynda screamed into Blake’s arse in pain, Blake came again at the vibrations caused. She then noticed Glynda’s riding crop, picking it up she swiped it through the air a few times, hearing a whistle.  
“This doesn’t stop until I cum again,” Blake instructed, bringing the crop down on one of Glynda’s massive tits, she cried out. Yang decided to put the rest of her fist in Glynda’s virgin arsehole, she howled, so loud anyone who heard it probably thought a Grimm had snuck into the school, her howls turned into screams as her tits were tenderised by her own crop, she squeezed her thighs together as she came, suffocating Yang with cum, the blonde brawler struggled against the tide of cum, swallowing as much as she could but the flow didn’t stop, Yang passed out between Glynda’s thighs, struggling to breath and drink, a powerful orgasm left her with her consciousness, soaking Glynda's underwear which had found its way under her. Blake was still punishing Glynda’s tits as she felt herself about to cum,  
Glynda I’m close, FUCK!” She sprayed all over Glynda’s face and tits, the cum hiding the red marks made by Blake. She rolled off and kissed her teacher who had the unconscious arm of Yang still in her rear.  
“Fuck Blake, you know how to make a girl cum!”  
“So do you professor,” They kissed again, deeper this time,  
“I don’t remember the last time students ever fucked me like that,”  
“We can make it a regular thing if you want?”  
“Sounds tempting, but it can’t be obvious, I need to keep this job, it’s important,”  
“Once every few weeks then, if it’s suitable?”  
“Deal!” The teacher and student kissed again,  
“Is she ok?” Yang wasn’t moving between Glynda’s legs,  
“I’ll check,” Blake slid down to her partner,  
“She’s breathing, and has a fist in you…” Glynda grunted in pain,  
“Please take it out, I’ve never had anything in there before,” Blake removed the fist, it made Glynda feel weird as the large fist left her. She picked up her crop and levitated Blake with it.

“Wait what!” Blake panicked at first,  
“I owe you a whipping… and it’s gonna be the hardest whipping of your life…” Blake nearly came in anticipation,  
“Do your worst.” Glynda struck her across both cheeks, no reaction, she hit again, no reaction, she hit harder, still no reaction,  
“Have you started yet?” Blake teased her, Glynda had had enough, she made it hail on Blake,  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!” Blake screamed in pain as she was stabbed by the short ice spikes, Glynda quickly stopped them before she did serious damage,  
“Loosened your tongue yet?” Glynda hit her again, still no reaction. This time Glynda made her crop crackle as she channeled electricity through it and hit Blake,  
“GGGGRRRRNNN!” Blake gritted her teeth as she was electrocuted, Glynda hit her again, the pain on Blake’s end doubled as she screamed, after the third hit it was like Glynda had turned on a tap, Blake just started cumming and didn’t stop, she hit her again, Blake was vibrating and couldn’t scream, smoke started to come out of her holes, after the fifth hit Blake came harder, channeling the current onto Yang below her who awoke screaming. With this Glynda dropped Blake on top of Yang as both girls screamed and came as they were zapped. Glynda walked over to the writhing girls, and knelt down beside them,  
“This is what happened when AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!” The current jumped to Glynda who joined in the screaming cumming mess of limbs. Eventually she pushed through the pain and grounded the current through her rod.

“Well Fuck, that hurt!” Blake was almost in tears, holding Yang who was in a similar state,  
Glynda looked uncomfortable as she kissed Blake,  
“I, I didn’t mean for it to get that bad, I’m sorry,” She kissed Yang who had no idea what had gone on,  
“What happened exactleeee!” Yang coughed up cum all over her own, Glynda’s and Blake’s breasts,  
“Lets clean up and get out of here,” Blake suggested, licking the cum off of Glynda’s chest, the other two followed her lead. Once they were all clean Glynda went off to her office, and Yang and Blake went to get a shower before heading into Vale.


	11. Nordic Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Weiss' humiliating spar, Nora gets her over it...

Weiss quickly ran into the changing room after her embarrassing sparring match, she wanted to get out of there as fast as she could, Nora had other ideas. She caught up to Weiss and pinned her against the wall, removing her dress in between kisses,  
“Nora, I just want to get out of here!” Weiss pleaded, Nora removed her own dress and began sucking and biting at Weiss’ neck,  
“Fuck, Nora, not here, not with everyone watching,” Weiss noticed a crowd gathering around the two as Nora continued to make love to Weiss’ neck, Nora stayed unusually quiet as her kisses trailed downwards,  
“Nora, here, now, you’re so good, you make me feel so good!” Weiss wrapped her arms and legs around the ginger girl and undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Nora used the wall to support the heiress, grinding against her and getting them both damp. Weiss didn’t care about the crowd of girls anymore, some already disrobing to the sight. The half naked girl from earlier was now fully naked, working on getting her leader into equal attire.  
“Ok, that’s enough. Stop gawking!” Pyrrha commanded in a way which was out of character for her,  
“If you’re all that horney give them some space and fuck each other!” The crowd dispersed, no one wanting to argue against the invincible girl, some students grabbed others, pulling them away out of sight, moans could be heard echoing throughout the changing room.  
“Thanks Pyrrha,” moaned Weiss who had completely submitted to Nora.  
“What’s going o-” Ruby found the three, Weiss and Nora captivated in each others arms and Pyrrha standing by them, unsure of what to do with herself,  
“Hey, Pyrrha, if them two only have eyes for each other then we could…” Pyrrha snapped back to reality,  
“Ruby… That would be nice but-” She was interrupted by her scroll ringing,

\----Incoming Call----  
From: Lie Ren  
To: Pyrrha Nikos & Nora Valkyrie

\----Answer----Decline----

Pyrrha answered her scroll,  
“Ren? What’s up?”  
“It’s Jaune… Cardin shoved him in his locker and jetted it off to outside the school.”  
“That bastard!”  
“I’ll look in the forest, you check the other direction and tell Nora what’s going on,”  
“Nora’s a bit preoccupied,”  
“I’ll help,” Ruby interjected,  
“Thanks Ruby, We’re on our way, good luck!”  
“Good luck!”  
“Come on Ruby, Jaune’s somewhere outside the school, Ren’s going to check the forest, we’re going to the lakefront,”  
“Ok!”  
The two ran out of the changing room and up out of the school.

“Nora, there,” One of Nora’s hands had cupped Weiss’ arse, the other one undid her bra, Nora pulled it off with her teeth before spitting it away and sucking on Weiss’ small but perky tits,  
“Fuck Nora, Fuck you’re making me feel so good,” Nora was hiding a smirk as she suck, bit and licked at the Heiress’ chest,  
“Nora, I’m, Fuck!” Weiss came into her underwear again some of it leaking through onto Nora’s.  
Nora sat Weiss down on the bench then kissed down the Ice Queen’s stomach which was smooth and flat but lacked physical development, unlike two of her teammates, Nora spent a good few minutes exploring the Heiress’ belly,  
“Nora! Please, I want more,” Nora kissed down to Weiss panties, she kissed over the wet patch, savoring the taste before kissing her thighs and licking up the cum that had seeped out of her underwear,  
“Nora, just, dive in, I want your tongue in me,” Nora took the underwear in her teeth and ripped it, not delaying as she entered Weiss tongue first,  
“Nora!” Weiss was moaning the hammer wielder’s name as the tongue continued to explore her tight cunt,  
“Nora! I’m, Fuck, Again!” Nora pulled back as Weiss orgasmed powerfully, she squirted all of it over Nora’s face and tits. Nora smiled as cum dripped off her.

 

“Weiss, I need a shower… but all the stalls are full, help me out,” Weiss got the message as she kissed Nora, licking some of her own cum off her lips. Nora shoved her to the ground,  
“What do you do before getting in the shower?”  
“Undress,”  
“Exactly,” Weiss grabbed Nora’s panties,  
“Do sponges have hands?”  
“No…”  
“Can they speak?” Weiss silently got Nora’s panties in her teeth, she dragged them down the ginger’s legs who stepped out of them, Weiss rose and went to kiss Nora again, only to be met by a hard kick to the stomach,  
“Do sponges start at the mouth?”  
“N-” Nora stepped on Weiss’ chest and pinned her to the floor,  
“Can sponges speak?” Weiss looked terrified as Nora rubbed her foot over her cunt, she was helpless to do anything.  
“You are my sponge, you can’t speak, you can’t think, you can only use your mouth which cannot leave my body, and you must start with the area you next make a mess in…” With that Nora ground her foot into Weiss cunt and made her cum over it,  
“You break any of these rules, I will break you and throw you out…”  
Weiss started licking Nora’s foot, cleaning it quickly before licking up her legs to her inner thighs, Nora had quite a collection of her own juice stored there which Weiss wasted no time in taking for herself. Nora tasted oddly sweet, making Weiss job much easier as she couldn’t get enough of the taste, eventually she tasted some of herself which only enhanced the flavour, unlike the mysterious salty taste she got when she eventually reached her first goal,  
“Make sure you give that a good thorough clean, you’ll know when you’re done!” Nora moaned as Weiss pushed in, she gave Nora a full explore, as she had done to Ruby the previous night, Nora was much more spacious which didn’t come as a surprise to the heiress.  
“Mmmmm! You’re good!” Nora praised, Weiss had no intention of stopping, despite the blend in tastes of what lay inside Nora, she wanted to get this done, half out of a strange mixture of fear and arousal and half because she wanted to be in Nora’s good books in the future.

After she had fully cleaned Nora she knew what else needed to be done, she pushed deeper inside the ginger and searched for her g spot, she must have been close because Nora grabbed her by the hair and pushed her deeper, restricting her movement by trapping her face with her muscular thighs. Only able to move her tongue Weiss flicked and twisted it at different strengths and paces to kickstart Nora’s orgasm. She kept up the intensity as Nora was moaning and panting faster, with no warning she released, Weiss sucked as much as she could down before cleaning the rest out with her tongue, she guessed Nora was satisfied when her head was released and her hair was sharply pulled upwards, she hid a grunt of pain by biting at Nora’s stomach as she kissed her way to objective two.

Nora’s tits were round and bouncy, big on her frame but natural, Weiss planted kisses, licks and bites across them, sucking her own cum off as she went,  
“Fuck! Weiss! Your mouth is amazing!” Nora was a moaning mess, Weiss started to get more aggressive with her kisses and nips, dominating one of Nora’s nipples and making her cry out. Nora was loving the attention so much she pushed Weiss’ head into her cleavage, slapping the heiress between her breasts and gaining even more stimulation. Weiss moved to her other nipple when she got chance to,  
“You’re so good at this, Fuck!” Nora came from the nipple play, squirting over Weiss’ knees as she continued to nip at Nora’s chest. Weiss then moved upwards again, sucking at the hammer wielder’s neck, leaving hickeys up and down it as she cleaned, only satisfied when Nora let out a sharp gasp as Weiss nipped at her jaw. She didn’t care anymore as she took the other girls lips with her own, both girls moaning in lust, hands started exploring again as they submitted to their desires.  
“Up for one more, I have an idea?”  
“I’m up for as many more as you can give me princess!” Nora tugged on Weiss’ earlobe to emphasise her point,  
“I’ll hold you to that,” She pushed Nora of of her and pinned her to the floor with Glyphs, she then summoned a phallic shaped block of ice, easily over a foot in length and almost half that in girth, she pushed it as far into Nora as it would go, to her surprise, the whole thing disappeared into the ginger, who was incoherently mumbling,  
“Ren, fuck me, no, wait until she, yes, now,” Was all Weiss managed to understand as she extended the ice block, after reaching almost two feet in length Weiss decided it was enough, she dropped down to the floor and spread her legs, lining up the other end of the object with her soaking pussy, she pushed it in, grunting in pain at the second time something this big had been inside there in her life, let alone several hours, she kept pushing and pushing until her lower lips made contact with Nora’s.

“Ready?”  
“Ready,” Weiss released Nora as both girls started to thrust against the ice dildo, it slipping between them as they rode it, both girls were moaning as they helped penetrate each other,  
“Weiss!” Nora came first, her cum sticking to the ice and entering the heiress, it felt so wrong but so right to have another girls cum inside her. Both girls sped up as the ice became more lubricated with cum,  
“Nora, i’m close!”  
“Good!” Nora grabbed Weiss by the ankles, pulling her further onto the ice, some of it had slipped out of Nora, meaning Weiss’ cervix was now under some pressure, with an especially hard tug Nora pulled Weiss even further, the white haired girl howling as the ice rod passed straight into her womb, cumming violently over the dildo, Nora and herself as she erupted,  
“Fuck, Nora, Fuck that hurt!” Weiss was panting, dissolving the ice and letting the rest of her cum spray over Nora’s lower lips, some blood dripped out too,  
“Weiss, you’re… bleeding!”  
“I know, that’s the second time,”  
“Today or ever?”  
“Yes,” Weiss laughed, knowing her aura would fix any damage, she jumped on Nora and kissed her again,  
“You’re so good at that,”  
“You’re not half bad yourself,” Weiss blushed at the compliment,  
“I need to clean up,” Weiss got up and walked towards the showers,  
“I’ll join you in a min,” Nora panted, her ears now aware of all the other moaning coming from the changing room, she fingered herself to the sound of ecstasy, cumming quickly and joining Weiss and six other girls in the shower. A quick wash, and a few orgasms later, the pair exited the shower and dressed themselves,  
“What now?”  
“You hungry,”  
“I’m always hungry,” Nora kissed Weiss once more before leaving for the cafeteria, hand in hand with Weiss.


	12. Pyrruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha and Ruby are out looking for Jaune in the woods by the lake in blistering heat, one thing leads to anther and they stop for a bit of a rest...

“So what’s happened exactly?”  
“Jaune got locked in his locker and jetted out of the school,”  
“And… we’re going to look for him?”  
“Yes Ruby, so is Ren, he’s taking the forest, we’re going to look along the lake’s shoreline,”  
“Wait, before we go,” Ruby dashed off towards her dorm and was back momentarily with a rucksack,  
“Ruby, Wh-”  
“We should get some food and drink, just in case,”  
“Good idea,” Pyrrha smiled before the two quickly hurried into the canteen, they grabbed a couple of sandwiches each and a few bottles of water, taking some for Jaune just incase, they checked their ammo and set off towards the lake.

The path to the lake was narrow and winding, the spread of leaves above the two huntresses in training doing little to protect them from the heat,  
“Is it always this warm this time of year Ruby?” Pyrrha broke the silence between the two,  
“For a few weeks after school starts yes, give it a month and it’ll cool down,”  
“I’m not really used to this heat, that’s all,” Pyrrha wiped her brow clean of sweat,  
“Why, wear do you come from?”  
“Argus, a city on the north coast Anima, protected by Atlas, It’s usually so damn cold but we get a few good weeks in summer,”  
“I bet the mountains are beautiful though,”  
“They are, when they’re not blocked by snow!”

The two soon reached the shore of the lake, it was calm and quiet as Ruby and Pyrrha were alone, Beacon stood atop the cliffs nearby,  
“Beacon looks amazing from here!” Ruby pulled her scroll out to take a picture,  
“It most certainly does,” Pyrrha agreed, taking out her own scroll. The two took a minute to watch a dropship appear from over some trees and glide gracefully through the sky, before touching down on one of the academy’s landing pads,  
“Shuttle to Vale,” Ruby explained,  
“It transports students and civilians across the lake, of course they can walk as well, there’s little to no Grimm activity this side of the school,”  
“How long does it take to walk to Vale?”  
“I’ve never done it myself but probably about 45 mins to an hour, come on we should start looking or else I’m gonna start melting!” Ruby wiped her face clear of sweat and took a long drink of water.

Pyrrha and Ruby walked along the shore for a few minutes, looking for a decent place to reenter the treeline,  
“Hey, Ruby I know you said there’s little to no Grimm activity here, why?”  
“Forever Fall, It’s not far north from here and acts as a connecter between here and the emerald forest, anyway the trees there seem to attract the Grimm, no one knows exactly why but Huntsmen think it’s due to the sap,”  
“But Jaune could be in there!”  
“I doubt it, very few people know where exactly it is and Cardin’s definitely not one of those,”  
“So how do you know about it?”  
“My Uncle Qrow brought me and Yang a jar of sap back once, It tasted delicious!” Ruby fantasised about the taste for a second.  
“I bet Nora would love that!”

The two walked in silence for a bit with no real destination, both of them feeling the effects of the heat they regularly stopped to drink and rest. The next time they stopped Ruby pulled her hood off and shoved it into her bag, grunting in frustration, she then kicked her boots off and stripped her leggings off, letting her legs breath. She let out a relieved sigh as she bent over to put her boots back on, giving Pyrrha a view of her arse. Pyrrha couldn’t help but stare, she couldn’t tell if it was sweat or arousal between her legs as she drank in the sight,  
“Come on Pyrrha, next time we see a clearing we can stop for a bit longer,” Pyrrha didn’t respond, her mind occupied with the image of what Blake had done to that arse earlier that morning, and what Blake might do to her if she crossed it,  
“Pyrrha?” Ruby turned around to see the other huntress staring blankly in her direction,  
“Come on, we need to keep moving!”  
“Oh right, sorry Ruby!” Pyrrha could feel her cheeks burning over the heat of the sun, embarrassed she set off after Ruby, her mind still wandering.

“Ruby… at breakfast you mentioned you had a dream last night… but you didn’t tell us really what happened,” Ruby didn’t know how to respond,  
“Err, I did…”  
“I was just wondering because I didn’t think girls could have those sorts of dreams…”  
“Neither did I but I guess if it’s so... intense”  
“What happened exactly?”  
“Well, I found myself tied to a pole, completely naked and blindfolded, I then felt three pairs of hands touching me all over, one pair on my tits, another on my arse and the last pair were inside me and between my legs. Eventually I was untied and was allowed to see again, before me Weiss was presenting a cock, Blake and Yang were behind me, lining up with both my holes with cocks of their own. They all thrust in at once, before all going full force, they filled me with cum as I came over Yang multiple times, eventually Weiss woke me up, cutting the dream off.”  
“I may have had a similar dream is all,”  
“Ooh, do tell!”  
“Nora was fucking me hard with something, she was hurting me as she did so but carried on, eventually I got over the pain and enjoyed it as Nora fucked me to unconsciousness. I woke up with Blake fucking my pussy and Yang fucking my mouth, they spit roasted me for a while, before I was bloated with cum. Nora then lay me on the ground and smashed my stomach with her hammer, the cum jetted out of my cunt and mouth as I was emptied all over a stage in front of a crowd of cheering people.”  
“Wow…”

The two eventually approached a small clearing, there was a pool of water a gentle slope on one bank and some rocks on the other, water lazily entering and exiting it through a small stream, on the other side of the clearing was a small grassy area in direct sunlight, a shady patch lay a few feet from it where the girls put down their bags and weapons,  
“Lovely spot,” Pyrrha said, sitting down in the shade and finishing her water,  
“I’m quickly gonna climb up and see if I can spot something,”  
“Be careful Ruby!” Pyrrha called as the crimson haired girl zipped up the trees. She took a long look out across the trees but couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary, she could still see Beacon, standing proud but couldn’t quite see Vale.  
“See anything!” Pyrrha shouted up,  
“No!” Ruby shouted back down, startling a bird that flew out of the tree and made her lose balance.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!” She screamed as she fell, before landing in the pool.  
“RUBY!” Pyrrha ran to the pool side as Ruby stood up, the water almost reaching up to her breasts,  
“I’m fine, but wet,” She scowled,  
“Dry your clothes in the sun,” Pyrrha suggested,  
“Not a bad idea,” Ruby stood in the sun and stripped completely, exposing all of her body to Pyrrha who was enjoying the show, she took in the sight of Ruby’s small body, the way her small, firm tits bounced slightly turned Pyrrha on, she then got a view of Ruby’s uncovered arse, as the young girl peeled the wet panties off of her legs, it was round and small, but looked surprisingly firm, her crotch revealed a trimmed patch of pubic hair which Pyrrha seemed to approve of. There was no denying Ruby had a beautiful body, thought Pyrrha, knowing she was soon going to be exploring it if today was anything like yesterday. Once Ruby had finished laying out her soaking clothes in the sun letting them dry she slowly walked back towards the pool.

“I’m gonna have a dip in the pool to cool off, fancy joining me?” Ruby didn’t bother covering herself as she entered the pool, letting out a long sigh in pleasure as the cool water lapped against her skin,  
“Of course,” Pyrrha took no convincing as she quickly stripped, putting on a little show for Ruby who she knew was watching. Ruby was amazed at how beautiful Pyrrha actually was, from her slender but muscular legs to her powerful but modest arms, her toned abs which put even Yang to shame glistened with sweat, her long flowing red hair which when let down covered her back and those emerald eyes which complemented it oh so well. Ruby’s eyes then wandered downwards to her shaved cunt which looked so damp and enticing Ruby couldn’t help but lick her lips. The younger huntress then basked in the glory of the warriors chest, those tits were two perfect to be true, they were big but subtle against her frame, her cleavage was well defined, sweat dripping down it, Ruby could hardly contain herself anymore as Pyrrha entered the pool, the two entering a heated kiss, full of want and desire, Ruby wrapped herself around the perfect body of Pyrrha who dragged them under the water.

The kissed and groped at each other under the water, Pyrrha sliding a hand between Ruby’s legs and fingering her tight pussy, Ruby latched on to Pyrrha’s tits, kissing and sucking on her perky nipples. She felt herself able to breath again as Pyrrha lifted her out of the water, she was being cradled just above the water as Pyrrha continued her finger activity. Ruby’s lips were still occupied by Pyrrha’s nipples, who was moaning in pleasure, she came quickly, her cum immediately disappearing into the water,  
“Pyrrha, I’m close!” Ruby moaned, Pyrrha lifted her up higher, taking Ruby’s lips in a deep kiss, Ruby wrapped her arms around Pyrrha as she came, deepening the kiss. The two stayed in that position for a few minutes, making out in the cool pond, both of them enjoying each other,  
“Pyrrha,”  
“Yes Ruby?”  
“I want to stay here, like this forever,”  
“So do I,” Pyrrha pulled her back into the kiss, deeper than before, their nipples were rubbing against each other as they made out, making them both moaning into each other.

Pyrrha carried Ruby over to the rocks, sitting her down on one, her crotch at Pyrrha’s mouth level, Pyrrha wasted no time and started licking at Ruby’s wet snatch, the red caped fighter moaning as her insides were thoroughly explores, she hesitated to admit it but Pyrrha was leagues better than Weiss,  
“Pyrrha, I” she came almost immediately, moaning the invincible girl’s name,  
“Pyrrha, keep going,” Pyrrha followed the request, eating Ruby out through her orgasm, swallowing as much of the girls sticky fluid as she could, Ruby lay back, allowing Pyrrha to dive in further, she tweaked and played with her own nipple as Pyrrha worked her core,  
“Pyrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaa!” she moaned, cumming against the redhead’s face.

Pyrrha pulled her back into her arms and back into a powerful kiss which Ruby returned, a bit more weary after her orgasms,  
“Ruby, you’re incredible,”  
“I’m nothing compared to you,” She entered Pyrrha with her fingers and started pumping,  
“Cum for me Pyrrha,” Ruby whispered, nipping at her ears and neck as Pyrrha could only moan. Ruby kept up the pressure with her kisses and fingers, pushing Pyrrha up the bank and making her collapse onto the soft grass, Ruby allowed herself a quick moment to look over that amazing body which was in complete submission to her, she pumped her fingers faster and faster, eventually using her semblance,  
“Ruby, I, I, Yes!” Pyrrha squirted hard, so her some of her cum splattered across the rocks on the other side of the pond. As Pyrrha lay there panting Ruby occupied her mouth again, the smaller girl lay on top, hands cupping Pyrrha’s face as she kissed the warrior. Pyrrha’s own hands traced across Ruby’s back, drawing cute sounds from the girl, sounds which were interrupted by the sound of the scythe wielders stomach.  
“I’m starving, lets eat,”  
“Me too,” Ruby helped Pyrrha up as she went and got the food from the bag, while Pyrrha refilled their water from the pond,  
“Lets dry off in the sun with these,” Ruby sat down by her clothes, eating her sandwich, Pyrrha joined her momentarily,  
“Ruby, where’d you learn to make a girl feel like that,”  
“Errrr, kind of a long story, when Yang first went to signal she got a girlfriend, after about a month, she brought her home for a weekend, I heard Yang moaning and screaming and thought she was in trouble or hurt so I ran into her room… she was naked on the bed with a girls hand between her legs, not knowing what was happening I ran and tried to tackle her off my sister, she got cross and I didn’t know why, she threw me out of her room and locked the door. Later on that night she explained it to me, I didn’t really know what exactly she meant but got the general idea. Next time she was home after that she was alone, but I heard the same noises again coming from her room, this time I knocked and entered, Yang was naked again but with her own hand inside her this time. I didn’t know how to react so I jumped on her bed, and tried to do what that other girl did. Yang nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw me, but didn’t protest, she then taught me about masturbation. I went back to my own room and tried it, it was fun but missing something, so I asked Yang to help me the next time. She was angry and reluctant at first but eventually she tried it with me and we both loved it, we then tried more stuff with each other, but I’ll save those stories for later…”  
“Wow, Ruby that’s one hell of an experience… have you had any experience with men before?” Pyrrha went as red as her hair,  
“No, but I’m open to the idea, I think I’d like to try it with someone I trust first… Why do you ask?”  
“I’m in a similar situation, I trained with and was around women for most of my life, I’ve always fantasised about being with a guy but I want it to mean something.”  
“I don’t blame you.” They were cut off by a phone call from Ren.

“Ren?! Have you found him?”  
“Yes, he wasn’t far into the forest, I had to deal with a couple of Grimm but he’s safe now,”  
“Oh thank god!” Pyrrha let out a relieved sigh,  
“We’ll head back now then, see you soon,”  
“You too, bye.” Pyrrha put the scroll down,  
“He’s safe, we should go back,”  
“Shame, it’s lovely here,”  
“Are your clothes dry yet Ruby?” Ruby felt her clothes while Pyrrha quickly redressed,  
“Underwear is…” Pyrrha chucked Ruby her leggings and hood from the bag,  
“Put these on, put the rest in the bag,” Ruby quickly put the rest of her clothes back on, her leggings were tight, and left little to the imagination, her underwear easily visible through them, on her top half she only wore a sports bra her nipples easily visible, she then wrapped her hood around her for a bit of extra protection.  
“You look adorable,” Pyrrha teased, kissing Ruby and cupping her breasts, Ruby let out a small moan and kissed back,  
“Pyrrha, let's come back here again, just us,” Pyrrha smiled as the two then walked barefoot downstream, reaching the lake and following the track back to the school.


	13. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang go into Vale to fix Yang's clothes, they have some time to kill, and some clothes to replace...

“Hurry up Yang we don’t have all day,” Blake complained as Yang was digging through her draws,  
“One minute,”  
“You said that five minutes ago,” the Faunus was growing impatient, tapping her foot on the ground,  
“Hey, at least you’ve had a prime view of my arse!” Yang joked, pulling a yellow tank top over her head,  
“Well that has made the wait easier… but we do need to get a shift on,”  
“Ok, I’m done,” Yang quickly pulled on some short shorts,  
“Finally,” Blake rolled her eyes.  
“Hey, you look good,” Yang smiled at her partner, Blake had dropped her usual getup for a loose white V neck and a black summer skirt, showing off her legs, a small purple bag hung around her neck.  
“It is hot out,” Blake justified,  
“It’s hot in here too,” Yang winked, earning a groan from her teammate, she then picked up a bag containing her damaged clothes and the two left the dorm for the airpad.

“Next shuttle’s in five,” Yang read of the board,  
“Look here it comes now.” The two waited for the airship to empty and got on it, surprisingly they had it to themselves. A few moments later the ship took off and flew out over the lake,  
“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this view,” Yang looked out over the water,  
“Hey, is that your sister?” Blake pointed out two figures on the shore, both with hints of red,  
“Yeah, and Pyrrha, wonder what they’re doing,”  
“They look like they’re looking for something,”  
“Jaune probably got lost or something…”  
“Or they’re just going for a quickie in the woods,” Blake nudged Yang in the ribs, smirking,  
“I don’t blame her,”  
“Neither do I…”  
“Attention all passengers. Please be aware we will be arriving at Vale Central shortly. Please make sure you have all of your belongings. Thankyou and goodbye.” an automated voice played out from the speakers,  
“You got that address?”  
“Right here,” Yang pulled out the paper from her pocket,  
“Know where that is?”  
“Yeah, I’ve been in there a few times before, It’s not far”  
“Lead the way.”

The two thanked the shuttle driver as they disembarked and set off into town. Vale was busy, shoppers roamed the streets, dressing to get the most out of the weather, a few men in suits were about, sweating as they commuted, a few with companions, laughing and joking with each other,  
“I always find the sun puts everyone in a better mood,” Yang made small talk as they turned into a narrow side street, packet with stalls of fruit, clothes and even a few weapons,  
“I prefer the cool of night personally, but this is lovely, reminds me of home in a sense,”  
“Oh, where is home for you?” Blake took a long pause before answering,  
“Vacuo,” she lied dismissively, Yang took notice,  
“Blake, did I say something wrong?”  
“No, sorry, just forget about it,” Yang looked worried for a second, her head dropped. The two walked in silence for the rest of the trip, it was only a few minutes, but it felt like hours to Yang.

 

“We’re here,” she spoke, her usual cheerful attitude amiss,  
“Look, Yang, I’m sorry, It’s just I’ve dealt with some stuff recently, I don’t really want to talk about my past, not yet anyway…” The words did little to lift Yang’s spirits but they did grant her some slight relief,  
“Blake, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… But if you ever want to… or need to talk, I’m here for you,”  
“Thanks Yang,” Blake smiled, and kissed Yang on the cheek, she smiled back and hugged her,  
“Come on, let's get this sorted.”

The shop was small and old, yet had a quaint and homely feel, clothes of various sizes and designs hung from shelves and a small draught of air could be felt along the floor as the couple approached the counter,  
“Hello?” Yang called out,  
“Ah! Sorry, one moment please!” A woman's surprised voice responded from behind a rack of boots, the two huntress’ waited for a few seconds before a small woman, about middle aged appeared from behind the boots, she wore a brown jacket and matching trousers, turned up at the ends, two antlers porturded from her forehead and light brown hair almost touched the ground.  
“Hello, welcome, I assume your here for some equipment,”  
“A repair actually,” Yang corrected, putting the damaged outfit on the table,  
“Here, I have this,” she handed the faunus the slip Glynda had given her,  
“Oh, you’re huntresses from beacon, already getting to work I see!” The shopkeep showed surprising enthusiasm at this,  
“Well, kind of, it was more of a training accident…” Yang explained,  
“A very revealing one…” Blake smirked to herself,  
“Ok, I can have this ready by 2:00 pm,”  
“Great, we’ll be back then, Thankyou very much,”  
“Thankyou!” The faunus waved to them as they left the shop,  
“She was nice,”  
“She was” Blake agreed, I’m hungry, want to get some food while we wait,”  
“Sure, I know a place.”

The two headed back down the busy market street and into the main square, they took a few back streets and ended in a courtyard filled with chairs and tables, a few of them occupied. The two sat down in the sun and browsed the menu,  
“Is it too early for a cocktail?”  
“Yang we have a lesson this afternoon.” Blake scolded,  
“One won’t hurt,”  
“Besides, It doesn’t matter anyway, we won’t get served,”  
“Drinking age is sixteen in Vale, we’re fine,”  
“Oh, fine, what do you think I’d like?” Blake asked, Yang spent a few minutes talking Blake through each one,  
“Hello, can I get you two some drinks,” a young waiter asked,  
“Oh, yes, I’ll have a Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, thanks,”  
“Of course Miss, and you,” Blake paused before answering,  
“I’ll have the same please, with ice thankyou,”  
“Can we order some food as well?”  
“Yes, what would you like?”  
“Ooh, I’ll have the meat feast pizza please,”  
“And I’ll have the tuna salad thanks,”  
“Ok, your drinks will be here shortly,” the waiter turned and left,  
“Copycat,” Yang teased,  
“I don’t drink,” Blake defended herself,  
“Why’d you get one then?”  
“That guy was checking out your tits, I thought I’d discourage him…” Yang almost burst into laughter,  
“Blake, what were you trying to push on the poor lad, that we were on a date?”  
“Well…” Blake went red in the face,  
“I mean… if you want this to be…” Yang looked serious all of a sudden,  
“Blake… of course I want this to be special, I mean, we’ve already gone a few steps beyond friends but I’m not too sure if I’m ready to commit to something more yet,” Blake took Yangs hands which were resting on the table and looked her in the eye, smiling,  
“I’m not ready to… commit yet either but, that doesn’t mean we can’t show affection in public,”  
“Is that why you ordered the drink?”  
“Yes…”  
“I see, Blake… I, this... “ She sighed and smiled,  
“Happy first date,” she squeezed Blake’s hands affectionately, Blake’s ears twitched, moving her bow slightly, but Yang didn’t notice, the two sharing an intimate gaze.

 

“Here are your drinks,” The waiter interrupted, red in the face, the two thanked him as he returned inside,  
“How’s it taste?” Blake took a long drink,  
“Nice,” she smiled, liking the slight burn of alcohol as it went down her throat, she took another long drink,  
“Woah! Slow down, It might not taste like it but that’ll get you hammered in no time, especially if you don’t drink,” Blake stopped, already feeling the effects,  
“Oh, I didn’t know, sorry,”  
“Don’t worry, just know your limits,” As the alcohol started to take more of a toll Blake found herself staring at Yang’s tits and getting damp,  
“Hey, eyes are up here!” Yang covered her chest,  
“S-sorry, excuse me for a second,” Blake got up and headed inside, she quickly found the toilets and locked herself in a cubicle, her underwear halfway down her legs, her cunt was moist and ready, she took a small vibrator out from her bag and put it against her clit, the larger end penetrating her, she fell to her knees as she came, covering her panties, thinking quickly she shoved them in her mouth and strained them, rinsing them of her cum as she sucked it down, fingering herself to the mental image of Yang’s body. This time she sat back on the toilet seat,  
“MMMMRRRPGH NNNNGG!” She came, grunting into the panties, this time in the bowl. She took her underwear out of her mouth and removed the vibrator, sucking it clean, and putting it back in her bag. Her panties were wet but she had an idea, she tied them around her bow, blending them into her hair, wetting it slightly with her juices. She then took a breath and went back down to meet Yang.

“Sorry, I had to take care of something…” Yang put her scroll on the table,  
“I was just about to ring you,”  
“Sorry…”  
“It’s fine, you better now?”  
“Yes, thanks,” Blake let out a small gasp as she sat down, a slight breeze touching her exposed pussy,  
“You sure your ok?”  
“I’m fine, see for yourself,” Blake winked at Yang and nodded at her scroll as she spread her legs, Yang got the idea and took a picture underneath the table, getting a great shot of Blake’s most private area, Blake also noticed a woman behind Yang taking a look, the woman accidentally made eye contact and turned away embarrassed, a bulge appearing under her own skirt.  
“This’ll do a job for me later,” Yang smiled,  
“The pic or the real thing?”  
“Yes.”

The waiter came back with their food, the two ate quickly, finished their drinks and paid up,  
“We still have a bit of time before that repairs done,”  
“As I recall I owe you some underwear…”  
“Let’s go,” Yang led Blake to a clothing store, they headed for the women's underwear section,  
“Ok, I’ll find you some, you find me some,” Yang suggested,  
“Changing room’s there, I’ll meet you in five, ready,”  
“Ready!”

The two quickly browsed the aisles and met by the changing room, they both entered one and pulled the door shut. Blake wasted no time and immediately pulled Yang’s tank top over her head, unclipping her bra as she went, kissing her after it was off. Yang tugged Blake’s skirt off before pushing her finger in, her other hand saw to Blake’s t shirt and bra, fully undressing the drunk horney girl. Blake quickly evened their attire, making short work of the short shorts and panties. They kissed and ground against each other, Blake cumming first with a moan, Yang wasn’t far behind as she was violently thrusting against her. The lip lock then resumed with just as much passion,  
“Fuck, I should get you drunk more often, anyway, try these on,” Yang handed Blake a matching set of yellow and black underwear. Before she knew it Blake was modelling for Yang who was taking pictures, focusing mainly on Blake’s chest and rear.  
“Ok, let's do some without the bra,” Blake took it off as she posed for a new set of pictures,  
“And now all off!” Yang pulled Blake’s new underwear off and took even more photos, before making her lay down and feasting intensely on her core. It didn’t take long for Blake to fill Yang’s mouth with her honey, as Yang kept feasting. Blake was a mess of sharp gasps as she was tongue fucked by her partner, Blake began to gyrate her hips against Yang’s face, pushing her even closer,  
“Fuck, Yang,” Blake came again into Yang’s mouth, her chest rising and falling as she caught her breath, Yang licked her lips clean as she picked up the ‘underwear’ Blake had chosen for her and put it on.

The tube top Blake had picked out was almost identical to her last one, with two major differences, the material was thinner, failing to hide her nipples which poked through and it was about two sizes too small, making her tits look even bigger. On her lower body, a revealing yellow thong, it hardly protected her, the thin strip of yellow unable to hide all of her lower lips,  
“Smile babe,” Blake took a picture of Yang in her new underwear, repeating the same process Yang had done to her, with different poses to boot. The last one had her bent over the bench, which Blake used to her advantage. She slid between her legs and started eating at her cunt, already tasting the juices. It only took a few licks and Yang came hard, filling Blake’s mouth and spraying down her front, Blake went to lick again,  
“Ah, No, Blake I can’t I’m sorry,” Blake stopped, a disappointed look on her face,  
“It's just after Glynda this morning I need some time to recover,”  
“That’s ok,” Blake grabbed Yang’s massive tits and pulled her up, pulling her into a kiss,  
“It was fucking amazing though,” Blake bit into Yang’s neck to enhance her point,  
“Ah! Fuck Blake that hurt!” Yang then realised what Blake was doing to her, she was rubbing her chest and grinding against her rear, her mouth sucked at her neck, occasionally giving it a painful bite,  
“I want you to hurt Yang, I wanted to eat you out and you wouldn’t let me, now I’ve got you all riled up… I wonder what would happen if I bit this hard into your clit…” Blake then untied the panties from her bow and shoved them in Yang’s mouth, giving her more of Blake’s taste,  
“Can’t have you screaming in here can we?” Blake bit Yang harder, causing a cry of pain to muffle into the gag, a tear rolled down her cheek,  
“I’ve already brought you to tears…” She licked the tear off her cheek,  
”I know you want this, I know that tear is one of want, you want pain, you want me to hurt you right now, that’s why I’m not going to… I want you at my mercy, I know this hurts you the most, the anticipation, so that’s why I’ve got this,” Blake pulled a small, clamp like device from her bag and held it up to Yang,  
“See this, I’m going to put this inside of you… and when I press this button,” She held up a small remote and pressed it, the device snapped shut with a loud click,  
“Your clit’s gonna be in that…” Yang didn’t move as Blake put the device in her and adjusted it,  
“Oh and one more thing, to keep you on edge…” Blake put her vibrator in Yang’s arse,  
“I know you love some anal play, but it isn’t enough to get you off is it?” Yang shook her head,  
“Good.” Blake pulled her panties out of Yang’s mouth and pulled them on,  
“Get dressed, we need to pick up your clothes,” Yang didn’t say a word as they got dressed and bought their new underwear. They then headed to the clothes shop, where Blake hatched a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, sorry for the wait, I've had a busy week. I had to split this chapter into two because it was getting too long. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and if you have any questions, suggestions or ideas, please leave a comment.


	14. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang return to the shop to pick up some clothes, they leave with something unexpected all together...

“Hello, we’re here to pick up some clothes,” Blake called out,  
“Come to the counter!” The deer faunus shouted, as they approached she came out from the back room,  
“Oh it’s you two, I’m nearly done”  
“How long?”  
“About 2 minutes, Is she ok?” Yang nodded, her face sweaty and red,  
“Y-yes, It’s just hot out,” Yang answered shaking,  
“Can I get you anything?”  
“C-can I have some water please?” The deer nodded her head,  
“Deerrryyyy!” She shouted,  
“Come down here!”

A young deer faunus came from the back of the shop, she wore a cyan t-shirt and a black skirt, she had short antlers coming from her head, which hosted shoulder length hair,  
“Yes mother?”  
“Please take this huntress upstairs, get her some water and make sure she’s ok,” Deery made her way over to Yang and Blake, she gave Yang an especially dirty look,  
“Ok, mother,” she grabbed Yang’s arm and pulled her away and up the stairs,  
“You not going with her?” the older deer asked Blake,  
“In a moment… are you aware your daughters in heat?” Blake wiggled her ears, showing she was a faunus,  
“Yes…”  
“Has she had any relief recently?”  
“No… I haven’t had chance to, how do you know?”  
“I could smell her when we first came in here, and I’m certain she could smell me. It’ll have driven her crazy for the last two hours, I’m gonna help her with that now…”  
“Wait, before you do… what about your friend?”  
“She’s on edge,”  
Blake got out the button,  
“I press this, she’ll scream and cum, that should get your daughter started…”  
“So there’s nothing wrong with her?”  
“No,”  
“One last thing, I only want the best for my little fawn, show me how you kiss…”  
“I’ll show you more than that…”

Blake clicked the button, listening to Yang scream from afar as she pulled the mum into a lust filled kiss, grabbing fist fulls of her plentiful hair and making her cry.  
“You’ve let your daughter down, you’ve long since forgotten the agony of being in heat haven’t you?!” Blake tugged on her hair and exposed her neck,  
“Allow me to never let you forget again, I want your whole body to tingle with memory of what Blake Belladonna did to you whenever your daughter enters heat so you make sure she’s ok,”  
“Belladonna?” She whispered in shock,  
“You’ve a lot to prove then, bring it on?”  
“You know the name?”  
“Me and Kali were in a relationship once upon a time, until your father stole her from me!” The deer showed surprising strength as she kicked Blake who let her go in shock,  
“I’m gonna show you some discipline now, I’m gonna fuck you into submission and take you all the way back to Menagerie as my pet, and fuck you on your mothers bed, as she’s tied up, helplessly watching in envy as you crave and call for me, then maybe I’ll let her have a turn.”  
“Bring. It. On.”

The two crashed together, beginning the battle for dominance, their tongues having an intense duel for control of the kiss. Blake fought hard but experience won out as her mouth was dominated by the deer, she moaned as a tongue went down her throat, trapping it to challenge the older woman. Instead she got a knee to the stomach, she let out a grunt of pain as the kiss broke and her top was ragged over her head.  
“Your good, show me more,” the deer taunted, Blake immediately went at her again, this time using her semblance to get behind the deer, freeing her lower half of clothes and tripping her, a finger immediately entering her heat. The deer moaned as she was fingered, she now had no doubts Blake was Kali’s daughter as she was finger fucked, luckily she knew Kali’s weakness and thought Blake must share it. She spun on the finger, grunting in pleasure, and nipped at Blake’s stomach with her teeth, Blake simply flattened her,  
“Did you really think I’d picked that up from my mum?”  
“No, but I knew you’d pause to question it,” Blake looked surprised as two hands shot to her chest and twisted her nipples, she cried out as she was pushed backwards to the floor and her skirt and underwear were quickly removed. Blake took the removal in stride as she counter attacked, getting rid of the top half of the deer’s clothing. With both women now naked they ground against each other, using their mouths and hands to get gasps from the other as their groins touched and slapped.  
“Oh Fuck!” Blake came against the older woman, who immediately got to her feet and took a picture of Blake, sending it to Kali with the caption, ‘I just made your daughter my bitch… now I’m coming for you!’  
“Looks like I win kitty cat, now let me get you bound,” Blake didn’t resist as she was hogtied,  
“Your so good, I can’t wait for you to dominate me in front of mummy!” Blake squealed happily,  
“But please, let me make you feel good first,”  
“You’ve already done enough, slut!” Blake was slapped across the face, tears filling in her eyes,  
“I’m sorry, please, I just want to make you feel good,”  
“In the back now!” Blake was picked up by the rope she was bound with, her arms and legs aching as she was hoisted over a shoulder and taken into the back room.

Yang was desperate to cum as she was led upstairs by the younger deer, who could smell the arousal of both her and Blake,  
“Here, lie down,” Deery indicated a sofa which Yang lay down on, as soon as she did she was tugging at her shorts, pushing them down her legs,  
“Hey! What are you Doing?” Deery watched in awe as Yang exposed herself,  
“I just need to cum!” Deery cut her off by grabbing her throat,  
“You cum, when I say you can…” Yang was scared by the short Faunus’ apparent shift in attitude as she quickly undressed,  
“You are my slave now,” the faunus jumped on Yang and stripped her top half, slapping her tits as she marvelled at them,  
“Please mistress, I need to cu- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” She let out an ear piercing scream as her clit was clamped, tears streamed from her face as she writhed in pain, squirting cum all over the couch and the deer.  
“What the fuck?!” The deer was shocked at the out of nowhere reaction, she quickly investigated and found the clamp and vibrator, releasing them to Yang’s relief and stopping the writhing. Deery then added her fingers back in,  
“Ah! Please, I need to rest a bit,” Yang pleaded as her core was penetrated again, tears leaking down her face,  
“You don’t get to rest,” the deer spoke as she hit Yang across the face, the next thing she knew she was flying across the room, landing in a heap by her bed. Yang slowly got up, exhausted and walked across to the faunus, picking her up,  
“Look, I’m sorry it’s just my friend-” She was interrupted by the Faunus’ lips on hers, kissing her back Yang was led to the bed.

“Listen, I, didn’t mean to force you, I’m sorry, I’m just in heat, it happens to Faunus about once a month where we constantly need release, especially in our youth,”  
“Oh, so similar to humans then?”  
“Kind of, except we don’t bleed and we can’t get pregnant,”  
“I see… well, It’s only fair I help you out then…” Yang pulled the cyan shirt over the Faunus’ head and quickly undid her bra as Deery undid her skirt, letting it fall to the floor, to Yang’s pleasant surprise, she wasn’t wearing any panties,  
“Come here,” Yang picked her up and placed her on the bed, kissing her as they bounced on the mattress together. Yang kissed down her body, taking a quick break to suck on both nipples before she continued to her prize. Her tongue penetrated deep, exploring the deers wetninsides and bringing her pleasure, as evidenced by the constant moaning,  
“I’m cumming!” The deer released onto Yang’s face,  
“That was fast,”  
“I haven’t cum in a long time,” Deery explained,  
“So you need to go again?”  
“Definitely, but let me get something first.”

Deery stood up and walked to a drawer, she pulled out a long clear strap on and tossed it to Yang,  
“Turn it on,” Yang obliged as the shaft lit up bright blue,  
“Feel it,” It was ice cold,  
“Now, stoke it,” Yang ran her hand up and down the device, it burned her as it changed to red, then she tried again, it shocked her as it went yellow, making her drop it,  
“Ow!” Deery chuckled, Yang tried again, ignoring the shock it went black, it felt unusual, as if her hand was weightless,  
“Now, you’ve explored it, stick it in me.” The deer commanded, spreading her legs as she lay back. Yang strapped it on and obeyed, making the deer gasp at the penetration as her insides were frozen, Yang could feel her shivering against her,  
“Now… Fuck me!”

Back downstairs Blake was thrown into the back room, letting out a pained grunt as she hit the floor, the older woman kicked her in the stomach as she was down, winding her, she followed up with more kicks and stamps, bruising the girl beneath her who was continuously moaning at the abuse.  
“My my I guess kinks do run in the family, your precious mummy loved this too,”  
“Please, treat me like mummy!” Blake requested, the deer kicked her once more in the cunt, Blake came, making a puddle in the middle of the floor. The woman straddled her, her arms and legs went dead as they were crushed beneath her weight, hands wrapped around her throat as she was forced into a kiss, which she eagerly accepted,  
“now sleep my new toy,” Blake’s eyes widened as she gasped for air, unable to find it, her body spasmed as the life behind them went out,  
“When you wake up, you’re gonna be in for a world of hurt…”

“Not bad, not bad at all!” Blake clapped from behind the deer as the one in front of her faded and her aura flickered out,  
“You got in out of your system now, my mother breaking up with you,” Blake poorly hid her anger as she spoke, tapping away on her scroll, tears welling in the deer's eyes,  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I would never…” Blake pulled the older woman into an embrace,  
“Hey, it’s ok, I started it,”  
“No, it’s… I never knew I was capable of something like that, I never wanted to-”  
“Sssssshhhhhh!” Blake kissed her,  
“I get it, you scared yourself, you buried these feelings a long time ago, that’s why you left,”  
“You know about me?”  
“I know my mum loved you, I knew she was devastated when you left, I don’t think she ever really knew why you did it, she just had too much to deal with after she got pregnant to juggle me, dad, the White Fang and you.” The deer broke down in Blake's arms, crying against her naked body,  
“Thankyou,” she whispered, kissing Blake’s neck,  
“For what it’s worth, it was pretty hot watching what you did to me,” Blake smiled, getting one in return from the other Faunus who dried her eyes,  
“Thanks, Miss Belladonna, for everything,” She kissed her one more time as the girls rose,  
“Now, you finish my friends clothes, and I’ll finish your daughter,”  
“Do a good job, I don’t want to hear complaining later,” the mum called out as Blake ascended upwards.

Deery let out a pained scream as her insides were burned as Yang thrust in hard, her scream then being cut off by an extended series of grunts as she was electrocuted finally she was lifted up, her body become weightless momentarily before she crashed down onto the freezing phallus,  
“Fuck this thing is amazing,” Yang grunted as she thrust into the Faunus who let out an alteration of gasps, grunts and screams in pleasurable pain. After Yang had gotten use to the toy, she sped up, making the deer writhe as she was drilled, the contrast between the ice and fire inside her, her wetness making the electricity conduct through her and the unusual weightless feeling the gravity gave her, before the next thrust feeling twice as hard.  
“Faaaaaaahster!, I’m gononononononna cum!” She got out despite the effects of the dildo and Yang got the message, penetrating the girls womb as she fucked her. The deer collapsed as she came, incapable of words as the pleasure overwhelmed her as Yang fucked her through her orgasm.  
“Holy fuck! You humans aren’t all so bad,” Deery kissed Yang as she slipped of the dildo,  
“Glad I could help, you done now or…”  
“I think she has another one in her,” Blake surprised both girls as she appeared in the doorway,  
“You got another one of those in here?” She asked, pointing to the strap on,  
“Not quite, there’s a plug in there, that links to it, put that in me,” Deery answered, panting for breath,  
“Tempting, but I think I’ll use it,” Blake picked up the plug from the drawer and looked over it, noticing an SDC logo, smiling she put it in her arse, bending over as she did to give the girls a view, she then jumped on Deery, her chest level with the Deer's face who immediately took a breast in her mouth,  
“Fuck us Yang!”

Yang thrust in, burning the two at first, Blake shrieked at the feeling, not expecting it to be that intense, especially after losing her aura, she then came as she was electrocuted, her body still responding to the treatment given to her by Glynda that morning, she was then raised, and slammed down onto the girl below her, who bit into her tit, Blake screamed and came again, as blood dripped into the deer's mouth,  
“YYYYYYAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGG! HARDER!” Blake screamed, Yang did what she was told and immediately went full speed, Blake came over and over again as she ground against the deer, Yang slapped her backside as Deery dominated her tits, Blake screamed again as she felt something enter her pussy, it was one of Yang’s fingers which worked it’s magic well. Blakes hands found Deery’s chest, she twisted a nipple so hard Deery bucked and came, turning the dildo electric, causing both girls to scream as they came, both were crying as Yang withdrew,  
“Fucking hell you two!” she turned the strap on off and collapsed on top of them, spending a few moments reacquainting each other with their lips,  
“Hey, you two, your clothes are done,” The older deer spoke from the door frame, a finger inside herself, the other hand lowering a scroll,  
“Thankyou,” Yang got up and redressed first, kissing the older deer on her way past, Blake and Deery spent a little bit more time making out, and groping each other,  
“I love being in heat,” Deery moaned,  
“Me too!” Blake winked, kissing her.  
“Hey you too, pose for me,” Deery’s mum took some pictures of the two in various positions,  
“Come on Blake we need to get back before lesson,” Yang reminded the black haired girl who was sprawled on her back, a knee pressing against her core while two hands were on her breasts and a mouth was sucking on her neck,  
“Ugh, fine,” she kissed Deery and got up, kissing the other two girls as she went downstair to get dressed, Yang followed her down,  
“That was fun,” she whispered, grabbing Blake’s chest from behind,  
“Happy first date,” The two shared a long and passion filled kiss,  
“Hey, I love you Blake,”  
“I love you too,” Blake kissed her, tears rolling down her cheeks, Yang wiped them away,  
“Come on and get dressed,” Blake quickly dressed as the two left the shop, Blake easily able to hear the moans coming from above them, this did put a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> I decided to rename the fic as I thought adding a plot went against the original title, anyway I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you have anything to say, a comment is always appreciated!


	15. Protect and Serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kali gets a surprise message from and old lover, she decides to have a little fun with some guards...

Kali Belladonna was lying in bed, half asleep but fully horny, it was almost midnight and Ghira was off the island on business, her scroll binged unexpectedly making her jump. It was a picture from an old lover, surprised she opened it and read the caption, her eyes moved down to the image, her daughter was lying on her back, squirting out of her pussy. Kali quickly removed her nightwear and began to finger herself to the state of her daughter. Soon after a video appeared from her daughter, she was being relentlessly beaten by the deer, memories flicked through her mind as she remembered when that same woman had treated her that way, she got faster and faster until she came to the sight of her daughter losing consciousness and then disappearing. The next video that came through was of her daughter, a blonde girl she didn’t recognise and a younger deer, it immediately got her in the mood to go again as she watched the daughters being dominated. Next up a few pictures of the daughters together, Kali furiously went at herself to the sight of these until she came again. She quickly switched to the camera app and took a picture of herself, showing off her nude body, a finger in herself and one hand on her breasts, she captioned it and sent it to the deer whomst she had longed for for the last seventeen years.

“Guard!” She called out, a young fox Faunus appeared immediately,  
“Yes ma'am,” Her face going red as she looked over Kali,  
“Please, chain me to the bed,”  
“Y-yes Ma’am,”  
“Chains are in the chest at the foot of the bed,” The fox found them and obeyed, spreading Kali across the bed, getting wet as she smelled the heavy scent of her employers arousal, she quickly chained her legs to the bottom bed posts, trying not to make eye contact, Kali noticed this and decided to tease the girl, she put two fingers inside herself and lay her other arm across her breasts. As the fox girl looked up she went redder,  
“What are you waiting for?” Kali said as innocent as possible,   
“Err, Ma’am I’m not sure this is entirely… appropriate,” Kali laughed,  
“What, helping me get ready for my husbands return home,” she lied, implying he was mere minutes away,  
“N-No, it’s not that it’s just-” Kali had run out of patience,  
“Oh drop the act, I can smell you’re in heat from a mile away, now… do you want to help me with this, or would you rather head into town to one of those dens…”  
“Well Ma’am, the dens can be pretty fun,” The girl leant her spear against the wall and took off her hood and armour, revealing some skimpy lingerie,  
“But I’d be a fool to pass up an opportunity like this…” She met Kali’s lips in a firey kiss, ripping the arm away from her tits and chaining it to the bed,  
“Damn your good,” Kali moaned as the fox kissed down her arm and onto her tits, making love to the cat milf’s amazing chest. Kali ran her hand up the fox’s back slowly, reaching her bra and unclipping it, rubbing the now clear spot and making the fox moan and drool over her tits, she the went even further upwards, grabbing the girls fiery red hair and yanking it upwards, getting a grunt of pain in response as her head was repositioned onto her employers lips, eagerly taking them with her own as she shoved her tongue deep into the older woman’s throat, making her legs writhe against the bed, shaking it. Her free hand traced over the girls back again, this time sliding downwards and cupping her arse,   
“Ah ah ah,” The fox warned as she broke the kiss and moved out of range of the groping, sliding down the bed,   
“Take them off then,”   
“Yes ma’am,” The fox obeyed as she rolled over and slid back up, her buttocks resting between Kali’s legs and soon her back was pressed against her chest. Kali pulled and tugged at one of the nipples, making the young girl moan as she slid her panties down her legs and tossed them to where her other clothes were lazily heaped,   
“Mrs Belladonna,” she moaned as she came from the breast play,  
“This is for me not you, hurry up!” Kali snapped, the fox girl simply turning around and looking at her with innocence on her face,  
“Is that so… I’m not the one who’s at the others mercy here… Beg for it,”   
“Fat chance,” Kali grabbed her hair again and pulled, harder until her face was right next to hers, three of her fingers sliding into the moist cunt,  
“Now listen here you wannabe dominant bitch, my husbands coming home very soon so if you want to get something out of this I suggest you hurry the hell up because if my husband finds you here like this, that virginity of yours is gonna go in a more painful way than you can imagine, understand?” The fox girl looked worried for a second, her bluff having been called,  
“Sorry ma’am,”   
“It’s ok, I didn’t mean to scare you, just finish up here,” The fox girl stood up on the bed, letting Kali’s fingers fall out of her, she grabbed the hand and licked the fingers clean, before chaining it to the bed.

“Very good Foxy,” Kali winked,   
“Now you’re truly in charge… until Ghira gets back anyway, now, do whatever you want with me…” The fox looked over the bound woman’s body and jumped of the bed, giving Kali a good look at her, she was tall and slender with a cute pair of freckled, small tits, her legs were thin and long and her recently shaved, dripping pussy looked irresistible, her face was pretty and freckled, short ginger hair was tied back in a small bun, two small fox ears protruding from her forehead.   
“You look beautiful,” Kali commented, the fox girl smiled and blushed,  
“But you better hurry up and do something,” The fox crashed onto the cat, slapping her hard across the face as she landed, following it up with a backhand,  
“Now that’s more like it,” she moaned between slaps,  
“Yes! I’m gonna!” The fox stopped before she could orgasm,   
“You don’t cum till I do, the fox then slid back down her body, nipping here and there at bits of skin, as she bit at Kali’s belly, the cat came on the spot.  
“I told you not to do that,”  
“You’re a shit dom you know,”  
“Yes, I know, I prefer being below,”   
“Maybe we can test that later, but for now, I’ve a wager, I win, I chain you to the wall for a week and you get to watch as every guard in this house fucks me, you win, you can fuck me whenever you feel like it, provided Ghira’s not here, deal?”  
“What’s the task?”  
“First one to cum loses,”  
“Deal!”  
“Great, now sit on my face!”

The fox jumped on Kali’s face with no hesitation and positioned her own head between Kali’s legs and stuck her tongue in, Kali did the same. The fox started quick and fast, trying to get it over with quickly, the cat on the other hand started slowly, using her tongue to torture the fox, making her moan and squeal into Kali’s most sensitive area, drawing her closer to the finish. The fox was struggling already as Kali teased her, she was in no danger of cumming yet but her body was starting to want to. She couldn’t lose, she wanted Kali to herself so she decided to grope the older woman’s arse, this got her to moan, the sudden vibration giving her immense pleasure as she nearly came, it was now or never. The two of them bit each other’s clits, resulting in immediate orgasm, Kali’s face was soaked, some of it clung to her hair and ears while the fox had a similar make up. She climbed off the bound woman.

“Come here,” Kali requested, the fox eagerly falling back on top of her, mouth connecting with mouth,  
“I’m sorry,” Kali whispered,  
“For what?”  
“I may have told you a slight lie,”  
“What about?”  
“Ghira’s not gonna be home for at least a week,”  
“Then why all this?”  
“For you Foxy,” she kissed her as she went red,  
“Me?”  
“I’ve seen the way you look at me, ever since I ‘accidentally’ left the shower door open and you walked in,” The fox went scarlet, her mind flicking through all the times she’d masturbated to that image,  
“Thing is, I’ve been planning this for a while and have an offer for you,”  
“What offer?”  
“First of all, untie me, second of all, kiss me, third of all, and this is the important part, go down to the guard house where you’ll find a young rabbit girl, also in heat, bring her back up, how well you kiss me decides how much you can dress, understood?”  
“I don’t understand why I’d take that, I have you here and now in chains,”  
“Because if you do this, you’ll have me for more than just tonight…” she winked seductively,  
“Damn you Ma’am,” the fox made quick work of the restraints and took Kali’s lips with her own. Kali was finally able to explore the beauty of the woman’s body with her hands, she explored every inch of the smooth pale skin, biting at her bottom lip whenever she reached a sensitive spot, the fox gasping as she wanted more, which is exactly what she got. Kali flipped their positions so she was now on top, the fox completely submitting as she wrapped her arms and legs around her, Kali replicated this and the two began to roll around on the bed, not once breaking the kiss save for small gasps of breath. It broke when Kali pinned the fox to the bed via her shoulders.   
“Kali,” she moaned as the cat slid up her body, nipples rubbing over nipples,  
“My my Foxy, is that how you kiss?”  
“Y-yes Ka-Ma’am,” the fox corrected,  
“I’m impressed, and I think we’re a bit too familiar for Ma’am now, at least in here,”  
“Yes Kali,”   
“Now, That was so damn good for me, as I’m assuming it was for you, so I have a small request,” she trailed her hands down the pales skin of the fox, stopping at her small chest,  
“Cum for me,” the fox moaned as she felt the pleasure of an orgasm was over her, she had no idea how Kali had made her feel this way,  
“Wow, the last person I could make cum on command was my daughter, now run off and find that rabbit,”  
“What about clothes?”  
“Up to you, you earned it,” the fox only put her cloak on, wrapping it around her and dashed out of the door. Kali smiled, this is where the fun begins.

Foxy returned soon with the Rabbit in tow, Kali noticed the cloak was slightly askew and smiled at the mental image of how that came to pass,  
“Foxy, Scarlatina, welcome back, before I explain what’s going on, all of our outfits need to match,” both girls immediately stripped on the spot,  
“Scarlatina, you’re already wet, explain,”  
“Sorry Ma-Kali, I was on the phone to my sister,”  
“Sister?” Kali questioned,  
“Yes, she’s my identical twin Velvet, she’s just gone back to Beacon Academy, she was telling me about her morning,”  
“Go on,” Kali’s mind started to wander, she had hopes of where this might go,   
“Her mistress, Coco Adel fucked her in the shower this morning, before she then heard two others doing the same thing, they caught her and fucked her.”  
“What did these people look like?” Kali ran a hand over her breast,  
“One of them was short with crimson highlights and silver eyes, the other was taller, she had black hair and wore a black bow. She had amber eyes and Velvet expected she was a Faunus in disguise based off of her smell,”  
“Sounds like my daughter’s really getting around…”  
“Daughter?”  
“Blake, she fits the description perfectly, anyway I have an offer for you both, I want the two of you to be my personal guard, this is pretty much what your doing now but with a few added bonuses, first of all you will always be by my side, this includes in the bedroom, the bathroom and anywhere else we might end up, unless Ghira is around. Secondly, easy heat relief that includes with me and each other. Finally, you only answer to me and Ghira, any questions?”  
“Yes, why do we have to be so careful around Ghira,” the rabbit asked,  
“I assume you like the ability to walk, one good anal session with Ghira and that’s gone permanently,”  
“How can you still walk then?”  
“Aura,”  
“I have a question, what do we have to do to accept?” The fox cut to the point,  
“I’m glad you asked, it’s easy, get ten points, Scarlatina, you already have six, Foxy you have five,”  
“What for?”   
“For you Scarlatina, one for getting in the shower with me and fucking me, two for dominating me when I was bound, two for making me cum with only your mouth and one for making me beg,”  
“And me mistress?”  
“Ah, Foxy, one for how well you made love to my tits, one for matching me in that climax race, two for that kiss, and one for cumming on demand, now are we gonna keep nattering or are you two gonna earn some damn points, anything goes…”

Foxy immediately grabbed her weapon and pointed it at Scarlatina,   
“On that bed now!” she commanded, Scarlatina stood there and laughed,  
“Or whaAAAAH!” She cries out as the spear cut into her arm, deep enough to draw blood but not cause any serious damage,  
“Don’t make me repeat myself!” Scarlatina quickly moved onto the bed, and lay on her back,  
“Six all,” commented Kali, a hand moving between her legs. Foxy held the spear to Scarlatina‘s throat as she chained her to the bed,   
“Seven Six!” Kali moaned, she was cut off by the fox’s tongue who controlled the kiss and threw Kali on top of the bound rabbit and smashed down hard with the staff of her weapon across the front of her chest,  
“Eight Six, very impressive Foxy, I didn’t know you had it in you,”   
“I am a guard remember, I’m trained to kill,” she spoke as she threw the spear aside and jumped on Kali, kissing her again on top of the rabbit. The two went at it on top of Scarlatina who could only grunt and moan as she was teased and bruised by the flying limbs of the other two, to her shock and surprise Kali suddenly stopped and winded the fox, in a flash she grabbed the spear and cut the rabbits arms free, she couldn’t move them though as the fox jumped straight back on her and bit into her neck,  
“Time to teach you how foxes treat rabbits,” she growled as she bit at Scarlatina’s neck, the rabbit began to cry in pain as her lack of aura didn’t give her any protection,   
“Stop! Stop! Please!” Foxy did Just that, wrapping her arms around the rabbit and kissed her instead, the sudden romantic urge making the rabbit cum, the two spent a long time exploring each other on Kali’s bed who was starting to get a bit impatient. 

“Ladies, this isn’t earning you points!” She brought down the spear across Foxy’s back the two stopped immediately,   
“Let’s fix that shall we…” Foxy spoke slowly and seductively as she freed the rabbits feet,   
“Let’s,” Scarlatina agreed as the two approached Kali, Foxy taking her into a kiss why Scarlatina got behind her and whispered,  
“Are you going to beg again?” She traced a hand down her back,  
“The great and mighty Kali Belladonna, married to the chieftain of Menagerie, a common begging slut, I bet you wish to be at those dens don’t you, a free use whore for us to relieve ourselves with, that’s what you are isn’t it, you can’t bear it when you’re left out can you?” Kali started to cry, as Foxy kissed her and groped her, in her heart of hearts she knew it was true. Scarlatina grabbed the spear off her and threw it away,  
“In a moment Foxy’s gonna put you on your bed, whether we join you or head downstairs is up to what you do in the next few seconds.” Foxy led Kali to her bed and laid her down in it, finally breaking the kiss and allowing her to speak,  
“Foxy, Scarlatina, get closer, put your ears to my mouth and I’ll tell you what I think,” she spoke through tears, Foxy obliged, wiping a tear away and pecking her on the cheek, Scarlatina was a bit more hesitant but slowly did as she was asked,  
“Your right,” Kali whispered,  
“I am a slut, I would loved to be used by the everyday people, but as you said, I’m married to the chief of Menagerie, that means I demand the best!”  
In a surprising move Kali grabbed them both by the throat and pushed them into the bed, both girls kicking out and trying to escape,   
“Ten! Ten!” She spoke, releasing them and pulling them into a hug,   
“Now we're all still horny and on the edge, let’s finish up,” the two younger Faunus each took a side of Kali, Foxy on the left Scarlatina on the right, both of them took Kali’s neck with their mouths, a breast with one hand and two fingers each wound up inside the mother, their own cunts grinding against a mixture of each other and Kali’s legs.   
“Cum for us Ma’am,” Foxy moaned, close herself,  
“I agree with the sexy redhead,” Scarlatina moaned,  
“Fuck! You two are amazing!” Kali cried as she came, the other two also climaxing, resulting in all of their lower bodies getting covered in cum,  
“I’m exhausted, goodnight girls,” Kali drifted off between the two, Foxy climbed over her and hugged the rabbit,   
“You’re pretty great, want to go out for a drink sometime?”  
“With you, Hell yeah!” The two kissed and ground against each other, going for one final round before sleeping.

What all of them failed to notice however was the door outside was still open, and lurking in the bushes nearby was a certain Chameleon Faunus who had just had the most intense masturbation session of her life...


	16. Comfort at the North Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is insensitive, Jaune is a moron, Pyrrha tries to get some perspective from the Ice Queen...

“So where’d you two get to?” Nora asked through a mouthful of food,  
“The middle of the forest,” Jaune answered, red in the face,  
“How’d you get there?” Weiss sounded annoyed,  
“Cardin plus rocket powered locker,” his gaze shifted across the room, Cardin was with his team, harassing the small girl from the sparring session,   
“I’ve got this!” Nora picked up a large melon from the middle of the table and held it behind her head, Ren quickly stopped her, taking the melon out of her grasp and putting it back down,  
“Nora, I’m not sure a food fight’s the best way to solve this,”  
“You’re probably right, it would be FUN though!”  
“She probably deserves it,” Weiss broke the silence, she was weak, couldn’t fight and turned up half dressed,” the table went silent as everyone stared at the heiress,  
“What? You know i’m right.” Jaune lowered his head, tears welling in his eyes,  
“Says the girl who just orgasmed in front of everyone,” Nora spoke in an unusually cold tone, Weiss went red in a combination of anger and embarrassment.   
“I’m going to stand up to him, for me, and her,”   
“Jaune that’s probably not the best idea,” Ren warned, a touch of bluntness in his voice, Jaune ignored him, turning and walking across the hall, Ren quickly went after him.  
“Weiss… why’d you say that?” Nora questioned in a serious tone,   
“Say what, I just spoke the truth?”  
“About that girl, when Jaune…”  
“What about Jaune? I didn’t even mention him!” Weiss cut her off.  
“Forget it,” Nora conceded, an air of resentment about her as she went after Jaune.

“Hey! Leave her alone!” Jaune shouted towards Cardin’s table, Cardin threw the girl to the floor and turned to confront him,  
“What are you gonna do if we don’t Jauney boy?” he sounded cocky  
“I’ll- grr,”  
“You’ll what? I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that,” he got right into Jaune’s face, who didn’t respond,   
“As I thought, you’re almost as pathetic as her,” He shoved him to the floor and wound back his foot, Jaune curled up, waiting for the blow, it didn’t come as Ren got between them, the rest of Cardin’s team backed off,  
“Here to defend your boyfriend?” Carding taunted him, Ren didn’t react,  
“Huh! Say something!” Cardin took a wild swing which Ren easily dodged. The room went tense as the other students took notice of what was going on.   
“Back off,” Nora warned as she approached, cracking her knuckles, Cardin turned to her, giving the chance for Ren to pick Jaune up,  
“Great, the boyfriend needs a girlfriend to back him up, how cute, c'mon guys let's get out of here.” Team CRDL left, giving Nora a firm shoulder as they walked past, Nora decided to let it go, knowing four of them might give her some trouble, if only Pyrrha was here, she thought.

The rest of the dining hall quickly went back to normal, a few students occasionally threw a glance over their shoulder,  
“Thank you,” the small girl hugged Jaune, who didn’t know how to react,  
“It’s no big deal,”   
“Stop being so modest, god knows what he’s have done to me if you hadn’t stepped in, thank you!” She kissed him on the cheek and ran off, a smile on her face. Jaune strolled back to the bench, grinning all the way,  
“See that snow angel? that’s how you do it,” Ren and Nora looked at each other, unsure of what Jaune was trying to do,  
“Congratulations on being pushed to the floor, you’re an inspiration to us all,”  
“You’re just jealous Ice Queen, you could have been on the winning team,”  
“You’re delusional!” Weiss shouted in his face, storming out of the hall, Jaune’s confidence left him as he sat back down, Ren and Nora sat opposite him,  
“I’m sorry guys, I didn’t mean to drag you into that,” he apologised,  
“Thanks for having my back.”

Ruby and Pyrrha were making their way back into Beacon when they ran into a red faced Weiss,   
“Weiss are you ok?” Ruby asked her,  
“No, I’m going back to the room, I want some time on my own!”   
“Why what happened? Where is everyone?”  
“Ren and Nora are in there, I haven’t seen Yang or Blake and Jaunes being an insufferable cu-”  
“Weiss, calm down, I’m sure it's not that bad,”   
“See you later Ruby,” she turned and walked off,  
“Come on let's solve this.” The two went into the dinner hall and found the rest of team JNPR sat in silence,  
“Hello!” Pyrrha called out cheerfully as she sat next to Jaune, Ruby sat on his otherside,  
“We just ran into Weiss, what happened?”  
“I messed up,” Jaune had his head in his hands,  
“Cardin was picking on that small girl from sparring, Weiss said she deserved it because she couldn’t fight, so Jaune went to stand up to him,” Ren explained.  
“Then we stepped in, Cardin left and Jaune got a kiss,” Nora followed up,  
“And then I tried to show off…” Jaune finished,  
“Jaune, it’s not your fault,” Ruby put her hand on his shoulder,  
“Go and apologise to Weiss and it’ll all be fine,”  
“I don’t think that’ll work Ruby, I’ll go instead,” Pyrrha volunteered,  
“Pyrrha, you don’t have to,” she sighed,  
“No Ruby, I’m the only one she’ll listen to here, she thinks we’re equals, the rest of you she hasn’t learned to respect yet,” Ruby looked crushed, she knew there was truth in Pyrrha’s words, if only Yang was here, she could help. Pyrrha got up and walked away.   
“I’m sorry guys, Weiss can be… difficult,” Ruby apologised for her teammate,  
“She certainly can be, though she does have one thing, she’s always honest,” Nora smiled weakly at Ruby,   
“True,” Ruby smiled back.

Weiss was crying into the sink when she heard a knock on the door,  
“Who is it!” she called, wiping away the tears,  
“Weiss, it’s Pyrrha,”  
“Oh come in,” she sniffed and opened the door, letting the amazon in.  
“Please, sit down,” the two took a seat on Weiss’ bed,   
“You’re here about Jaune aren’t you?”  
“Actually, I want to listen to you…”  
“Really?”  
“Yes Weiss, look… I know what happened downstairs but please tell me your side of things,”  
“Well… I may have been a bit insensitive, and said something that made Jaune do something stupid, then we he took the credit for what Ren and Nora did, I snapped,”  
“What did Ren and Nora do?”   
“Stopped Jaune getting his arse kicked,” Pyrrha bowed her head slightly,  
“Jaune can be difficult… he has this weird superiority complex thing where he always has to be right, and he never is, he didn’t know about aura and he nearly killed me with a Deathstalker in the space of ten minutes!” Pyrrha’s hands were shaking as a tear fell from her face,  
“Pyrrha?”  
“Weiss.” she took a breath,  
“Pyrrha are you ok?”  
“Yes i’m fine, It’s just after today and the Emerald Forest I’m worried about him, as more than a huntsman,” Weiss took her hand,  
“Looks like the Invincible Girl isn’t so invincible,”  
“Looks like the Ice Queen isn’t so cold,” The two stared into each other’s eyes,  
“Pyrrha… when I was a girl in Atlas my Mother and Father hated each other, my Mum drowned it in wine, and my Dad… took it out on me, not physically but he conditioned me to think and act a certain way until I didn’t even know it had happened, It’s why I’m so cold,” She squeezed Pyrrha’s hand tight, tears in here eyes.  
“Weiss… I’m sorry,” Pyrrha pulled her into a hug, Weiss embraced her tightly, crying into her shoulder,  
“I’m scared Pyrrha, I’m scared I don’t know who I am,” Pyrrha let out a silent tear, the two holding each other.

The door quietly opened,   
“Hey, are you too alright in here?” Ruby looked at the crying girls,  
“Come here,” She hugged both of them, kissing at their cheeks,  
“Ruby… there’s something Weiss should tell you,” Pyrrha stood up and gave them a bit of space,  
“What’s that?” Weiss repeated what she’d just told Pyrrha, almost word for word, upon hearing that Ruby pressed her lips to Weiss’, the heiress stopped crying and relaxed,   
“Weiss, you don’t have to be anyone other than yourself, be true to it, you’re not with your family anymore, you’ve got me, Yang, Blake and Pyrrha, we’re here for you,”  
“Thanks Ruby,” Weiss pulled her into a deeper kiss, and undid her hood,  
“Wait Ruby, why are you only wearing a bra,” Ruby ignored her as she kissed and sucked on her neck,  
“I-I forgot about that…” Pyrrha chuckled in the corner,  
“If you two are gonna… I should go,”  
“Stay if you want, I’m sure she won’t mind, and I’d prefer it,” Pyrrha contemplated for a second, before stripping to her underwear, Weiss watched as she played with Ruby’s chest through her bra,  
“My god Pyrrha, you are stunning,” Weiss marvelled at Pyrrha’s almost nude body, she blushed,   
“I want to see more of you,” Weiss gave her a seductive look.

Suddenly, Ruby’s scroll rang,  
“Damn it! Oh it’s Yang, Hi Sis!” Ruby moved away from the bed and listened for a bit, she sighed,   
“Ok, I’ll meet you there,” She hung up the scroll, sorry you two Yang wants me to meet her… sorry but I’ve got to go,” She pulled a short red dress over her head and darted out. Weiss had stripped down to her underwear while Ruby had been on the phone, Pyrrha couldn’t take it anymore as she pinned Weiss to her bed, kissing her thoroughly. Pyrrha made short work of Weiss’ bra and chucked it aside then rolled of the heiress, still kissing her. She drifted a hand from Weiss’ cheek, down across her chest to the waistband of her panties and slid inside, Weiss moaned as two fingers entered her and worked her, her hands playing with Pyrrha’s covered chest. Pyrrha broke the kiss and started to kiss Weiss’ chest in rhythm to her hand, making Weiss moan and pure bliss, with trembling hands she unclipped the amazon’s bra, her hands then finding her bare chest. Weiss planted a long kiss on Pyrrha’s fore head, only stopping to let out a long and loud moan as she came. Pyrrha immediately withdrew her hand, moving it to her chest as she caressed and kissed it, Weiss below her in pure ecstasy.

After Pyrrha was satisfied with what she’d done to Weiss’ chest she kissed her again, before sitting up and removing her panties, beckoning Weiss to do the same, who was all to eager, the two wrapped their legs around each other and kissed, before Weiss started thrusting. The two fell into a fast rhythm, Weiss constantly moaning in pleasure while Pyrrha was letting out short cries as the heat between the two’s legs built up. They both kept getting faster, lost in the pleasure between them, Weiss falling on her back as she was unable to keep up with Pyrrha’s speed and strength, eventually Pyrrha came with a scream, Weiss following shortly as both girls sprayed over each other and the bed,   
“Damn, second time today that needs changing,” Weiss panted, looking at the soaked patch between their legs,  
“Sorry,” Pyrrha crawled up Weiss’ body, her own tightly pressed against it, she kissed her passionately,   
“Weiss… if you ever need anything, just ask, I’m here for you,”  
“Just stay here with me, like this, for as long as we can,”  
“I’m not going anywhere,” Pyrrha kissed her again and moved slightly giving more room to Weiss who had drifted off, a smile on her face, Pyrrha draped an arm and a leg over the heiress and joined her in sleep, a feeling of hope for the future on her mind.

The two slept for a good hour, being awoken when the door opened and the rest of team RWBY came in,  
“Oh, hi Pyrrha!” Yang’s booming voice echoed,   
“Oh, hello,”  
“So you two look nice like that,” Blake smiled,  
“Err, guys, we have fifteen minutes till class,” Ruby reminded them  
“Oh, I should go,” Pyrrha kissed Weiss again and got up, put her underwear on and went to leave, picking up the rest of her clothes. Yang stopped at the door,   
“Password.” Pyrrha pulled her into a kiss and an amorous embrace, Yang let her past,   
“Please re enter password.” Pyrrha repeated what she did with Yang, Blake let her out as the team got their uniforms on. Pyrrha walked across the corridor and opened her door, surprised at what lay beyond...


	17. Team JNR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting for Pyrrha's return Ruby and the rest of JNP reconcile, before Ren and Nora take him on a wild ride...

After Pyrrha had gone Ruby and the rest of JNPR sat in silence, even the usually energetic Nora just sat, picking at her food,   
“Hey, guys, I’m sure this will all be fine, Pyrrha will sort it out,” Ruby tried to lighten the mood a bit,  
“I’m sorry, Jaune finally spoke, Ren, Nora I shouldn’t have done that, and then treated you like garbage,” he teared up,  
“It’s ok Jaune,” Ren smiled,  
“We all make mistakes,” he put a hand on Nora’s leg, indicating she should say something,  
“He’s right, plus standing up to someone like that takes guts, stupidity but guts, plus that girl is pretty cute,” She winked at Jaune who went red,  
“Ooh, someone’s got a crush,” Ruby nudged him in the ribs,   
“Hey! It’s not like that!”  
“If it’s not like that then you won’t mind if I have a go!” Nora said, far too loudly,  
“Nora… Inside voice,” Ren shushed her as he ran that hand further up her leg,  
“That sounds like a good idea!” Ruby seconded, carelessly waving her arms and revealing what was under her cloak,   
“Err… Ruby, you’re kind of exposed,” Jaune couldn’t help but stare at Ruby’s chest,  
“Oh, oops, I… should fix that… Bye!” she dashed off, luckily no one else noticed,  
“Looks like them too had some fun looking for you,” Ren smirked at Jaune,  
“I can see it in his eyes, he’s pitched a tent, shall we help him with it?”  
“Lets, before I pitch one two,” the three quickly left, for their dorm.

As soon as they were inside Nora was naked, helping Ren with his clothing while Jaune got out of his stuff, once naked Ren lifted her up and he impaled her on his large shaft, their lips connecting as she wrapped around him,   
“Jaune, there’s another hole back here that needs filling,” Jaune awkwardly moved behind Nora and pushed his cock up her arse, he met less resistance than he thought as his full length entered her, he could feel Ren through her walls as he began to thrust, timing it so whenever he was out, he was in. Nora seemed to approve as she became a moaning mess,  
“Fuck, I can’t remember the last time I was fucked like this,”  
“About six months ago, when you seduced the first mate of that boat and we spent the night in his cabin,” Ren reminded her, grunting as he thrusted faster,  
“Fuck, how do you remember that?”  
“He fucked me for three hours straight after you passed out,”  
“Do you two normally talk this much?” Jaune grunted,  
“Depends, on how rough we get,” Ren sped up, Jaune followed his lead as he stood up straighter, trapping Nora between their muscular bodies, her head buried in Ren’s chest, unable to move, she could only muffle moans as she came,  
“Fuck, Jaune, your cock feels incredible inside her, Ren moaned,”  
“Errrrr, thanks… so does yours,” Jaune didn’t know how to respond to that, he had never really thought about other men before, but he could hear the pleasure they brought some of his sisters when he was living at home, regardless, he found this comment to spur him on, overtaking Ren who had to catch up,   
“Jaune, I’m close, but I can keep going,” Ren moaned,  
“I’m a way off yet,” He replied as he felt Ren’s cock bulge inside Nora,  
“Fuck,” He grunted as he came, making Nora cum again, who had decided to just let the men use her as a toy, she was in so much pleasure she couldn’t even bring herself to moan as she came. As Ren got back into rhythm Jaune pulled him closer, pressing Nora between the two who was just a drooling mess at this point, Ren began kissing Jaune’s neck now he could reach, Jaune felt himself get harder inside,   
“Ren, I’m there,”  
“So am I,” The boys connected lips as they filled Nora together, the feeling of being loaded with cum made Nora orgasm again, Jaune pulled out first, a line of cum connecting his cock to Nora, and lay back on his bed, his cock softening slightly. Ren carried Nora to her bed and lay her down,  
“Ffffrrrrrmmmgooo,” she mumbled incoherently, cum leaking from both of her holes, Ren looked over at Jaune and decided to help him out.

Jaune was surprised when he felt lips take his cock in,  
“Nora?” he questioned in pleasure, instead of orange hair he saw black, unsure of what to do, he moved away slightly, causing his cock to slip out,  
“Ren? What are you?” Ren looked a bit surprised,   
“Oh I thought after the kiss…”   
“I just need a second,” Jaune was confused, he hadn’t been attracted to men before, certainly not when he was walking around, but just then, he found Ren to be irresistible,   
“Ren, I’m not sure about doing it, with a guy,”  
“It’s ok, I understand if you don’t wa-”  
“No, No it’s not that, I just… need to be sure…” Ren nodded and lay next to Jaune, kissing his cheek,  
“More,” Jaune moaned, Ren lay on top of him, connecting their mouths, Jaune felt himself getting harder as Ren’s dick lay against his own. Jaune put his hands around Ren and started grinding on him, after their romp with Nora, it didn’t take long for them both to cum, Jaune loving the feeling of how their cocks bulged before release, both of them coating their chests in cum, as their cocks softened Jaune rolled out from under Ren, still unsure of himself, he wasn’t sure why he found that so hot, after his orgasm had gone and he was no longer turned on he didn’t see anything attractive in Ren, confused he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Nora had stirred and noticed the two men laying on the bed,  
“Looks like Jaune needs a rest, come here!” Nora jumped on her boyfriend and made out with him, his cock going hard again,  
“I’m always amazed at your stamina,”   
“So am I,” Ren flipped the two and shoved his cock inside Nora’s already used cunt, he immediately began to thrust, fucking Nora in the missionary position, he found something incredibly attractive about looking at the girl he loved while he fucked her, the squeaks of pleasure she made and those faces of ecstasy, the way she looked at him, knowing he was the only one she looked at like this was his favorite sight in the whole world. Ren kept fucking her for what felt like hours, he held back his orgasm as Nora released,   
“Keep going Ren,” Nora encouraged as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper, “Nora… I can’t hold out much longer,”  
“The cum for me,” Ren did just that, he pulled her into a love filled kiss as he felt her tighten around him and drain him. The two stayed like this, Ren still inside, taking in every detail of each other,  
“I love you Nora,”  
“I love you more,” Nora smiled back, puckering her lips as Ren took them, not breaking it until they needed to breath.

Jaune came to a few moments later,   
“Hey, think you two can go one more time?” He felt his erection rise as he looked at the two,  
“I can,” Nora pulled Ren out of her and jumped up, running over and jumping on his cock which Jaune met with a thrust,  
“I’ve got one left,” Ren panted as he got up, his cock already back to full hardness as he watched Jaune gently fucking the love of his life,   
“Where do you want me?”  
“Fuck his arsehole,” Nora answered for Jaune,  
“What the lady said,” he seconded, nervous about his first time,   
“Are you sure Jaune, do you want me to help you prepare first?”  
“No, I want it raw,” he moaned as Nora slid up and down his cock. Ren lined up and pushed his head into Jaune’s virgin arsehole, he let out a gasp in pain,   
“I want you two to punish me for how I treated you, I deserve it,” Nora looked over her shoulder at Ren, a look of doubt on her face, Ren kissed her and whispered in her ear,  
“He’s jumping in the deep end, he’ll only learn by doing,” Nora turned back around, a smile on her face, she slapped him hard as Ren pushed all the way in, his full length buried in his leader, Jaune let out a howl of pain as he came in Nora,   
“Fuck Ren, breed me it feels so good,”  
“Gag him Nora,” Ren chucked her a large dildo, she immediately shoved it down his throat while Ren fucked him hard, Jaune gagged and grunted on the cocks, loving the feeling of being abused by his teammates. He loved how good it felt to have his prostate fucked and his cock milked at the same time while he was powerless to stop it or say anything. To show his gratitude he reached up and fondled Nora’s tits, driving the hammer wielder to fuck him harder. She removed the dildo from his mouth and threw it across the room.

“Ow!” Nora looked over to see Pyrrha, who had entered the room and seen most of what had, she had a hand in her panties and was fingering herself rapidly while recording it,  
“Mummy! Daddy! Fuck me harder!” Jaune moaned as Ren and Nora sped up again,   
Ren hammered at Jaune’s prostate making the blonde boy scream in pleasure, Pyrrha removed her own underwear and got closer both to orgasm and her team,  
“Daddy’s cumming Jaune,” and filled his bowels with cum, at the feeling of being filled, Jaune came into Nora, who hopped of his cock, his cum instead spraying over him and Ren. Nora instead tackled Pyrrha to the ground and shoved a fist in her arse, Pyrrha howled and came over Nora’s tits, her arse clenching around Nora’s forearm, Pyrrha delivered a strong kick between Nora’s legs, her toe catching the clit. Nora howled as she rolled around cumming, her fist still inside Pyrrha who was also cumming as the fist inside her writhed. Ren and Jaune were oblivious to it, both lost in each other. After Pyrrha calmed down she reminded them,  
“Shit! We need to be in class in five minutes!” The team hurried into action and quickly got dressed, Nora ‘accidentally’ forgetting her panties as they ran to the lecture...


	18. Enabling Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sorting out the issue with Jaune Ruby and Weiss chase Yang and Blake back to the dorm, where things heat up quickly...

“I never thought that was gonna end,” Yang complained as she walked out of the lecture hall with her teammates, “Same here, most of that’s basic if you’ve ever read a book,” Blake agreed, Ruby who had learnt quite a bit kept her mouth shut, while Weiss rolled her eyes at the lax attitude of the pair, “Guys, I’m gonna wait here for Jaune, I should say something,”  
“Shall I wait with you?” Ruby offered, a grin on her face, Weiss contemplated for a second, “If you want… but stay quiet,”  
“Ok, we’ll see you back at the dorm,” Yang and Blake walked off, resuming their conversation about Oobleck’s lecture.

“Hey, Ruby!” Nora skipped out a few moments later, “Hey Nora,” Ruby smiled back, Weiss lowered her head slightly, conscious of the last interaction the two had. Nora seemed to notice and instead spoke to Ruby, “So why are you just stood here? Waiting for your best buddy Nora!”   
“No, Jaune actually, Weiss wanted to talk to him…”   
“Is that so,” Nora looked straight at Weiss, cold, blue eyes met the gaze,   
“It is so,” Weiss put her hands on her hips and made herself look taller,   
“What’s the matter Ice Queen, so insecure about your hei-”  
“Nora, that’s enough,” Ren stood beside her. Ruby was glad to see him before things escalated further. “What’s all this about anyway?” Ruby wondered aloud,  
“She’s too insensitive,” Nora pointed at Weiss,  
“She just can’t handle the truth,” Weiss pointed back,  
“This is pathetic,” Ren stepped between them, “I’m sure Weiss is only waiting around here to apologise, aren’t you Weiss,” Weiss nodded, her eyes softening as she looked back at Nora who felt a wave of guilt wash over her, “I’m sorry Weiss, I didn’t mean to get cross,”  
“Me too, I’m sorry about what happened earlier today,”  
“Kiss and make up,” Nora winked,  
“Gladly,” Weiss braced herself as the ginger girl pressed her against the wall, lips were against lips as both girls succumbed to their lust and began to battle for dominance. Nora won and took control, leading Weiss mouth downwards as she pressured her. While the two were locked in their bubble of pleasure Ruby and Ren stood there looking a little awkward, as did students who occasionally walked by.

“What is it about you two and getting off in front of everyone,” Pyrrha got their attention as she walked out of the classroom, Jaune just behind her. Weiss and Nora stopped their make out session as they turned to address Pyrrha, “Well I am pretty hot, You can’t blame people for wanting me all the time!” Everyone ignored what Nora had just said and listened to Weiss instead,  
“I just wanted to say something,” she approached Jaune and took one of his hands, much to his surprise, “Jaune, I’m sorry about earlier, I shouldn’t have been so insensitive,”  
“Weiss, I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have reacted like that,” They smiled at each other,  
“Kiss and make up…” Nora prodded,  
“No,” Weiss turned and walked away,  
“And that's why they call her the Ice Queen,” Ruby chuckled, dashing off after her partner.

Ruby and Weiss entered their dorm room to Yang and Blake making out on Blake’s bed in their underwear, they paid no attention to the other two, too wrapped up in each other to notice. “Ahem!” Weiss interrupted the two, “Do you two do anything other than fondle each other at every waking moment?”   
“What, you jealous Weiss?” Blake said with a purr,  
“No!” Weiss went bright red,  
“Looks like it to me,” Blake got closer to the heiress who backed up against her own bed, “You want me right now don’t you heiress…”  
“No, I’m not gonna stoop to that level,” Blake was right in her face, both of them could feel the sexual tension as wet lips were inches from each other. Weiss was on the verge of breaking when Blake stroked her chin. Weiss threw their mouths together, barley giving Blake a chance to smirk before she was pulled into the heiress’ icy lips.

“It would be a shame to let them two have all the fun, wouldn’t it sis?” Yang was still lying on Blake’s bed, idly tracing a finger over her most intimate area. Ruby watched her half sister’s finger work for a bit, contemplating the idea. The sounds Weiss and Blake were making heavily influencing it as she took of her cape and corset, followed by her boots and leggings,  
“Damn Ruby, I always forget how good your legs look,” Yang complemented,  
“And I always forget how good your abs are,” Ruby dived on her sister, her hands roaming the brawlers toned stomach. 

Yang’s hands reached up and undid the younger siblings bra, “It’s been two long since I’ve got a feel of these,” Yang’s hands were easily big enough to fully seize Ruby’s breasts, “They’ve gotten bigger,” Yang noted, Ruby let out a long moan, “and more sensitive,” Yang gave them a squeeze, “and firmer, you’re gonna have a great rack sis!” 

Ruby could only moan in response as her sister had her way with her chest, it brought her so much pleasure she started to grind against the blonde. Yang had a great view of Ruby’s cute face as her expressions changed in pure bliss, she knew exactly where to press and pinch at her sister to make her orgasm, which was coming soon if the speed she was grinding at was anything to go by. 

Yang was surprised when she moaned herself, even through the underwear the stimulation Ruby was giving her was incredible, so incredible in fact her own orgasm had snuck up on her, “Ruby, I’m gonna cum,” she warned her sister,  
“Fuck, Yang, I’m so close, don’t you dare cum without me,” Ruby moaned, Yang pinched her nipple, gently tugging on it and twisting it at the same time allowing both girls to cum in unison. Yang moaned as her panties grew to be soaked, she watched as Ruby’s face twisted and contorted as she came, soaking her own underwear as well as the bed under her. “I love you sis,” she collapsed on Yang, smiling,  
“I love you too,” Yang stroked Ruby’s highlighted hair as she kissed her forehead, the two taking some time for an intimate moment.

Blake had taken complete control of Weiss, her mouth was pushing the heiress into total submission as she was struggling to get Blake out of her bra, to her dismay Blake hadn’t even bothered to try and get her out of her own clothes but the kiss was too good to complain about, her legs were flailing as Blake used her tongue to completely dominate the schnee, feeling no remorse as she got as deep as she could.

Weiss was going to cum just from this if Blake continued to dominate her. Blake eventually broke the kiss for a breath. Weiss whimpered as Blake left her mouth, “Blake, why’d you stop?”  
“For a breath,” she panted, “I think your perfume is blocking up my nose,”  
“Hurry up and get on with it then!” Weiss snapped, annoyed at her orgasm being denied. Blake simply stroked her cheek, “No,” Blake bluntly denied the heiress’ request,  
“What do you mean NO!” Blake grabbed her by the throat and got into her ear, mere centimeters away from it, her hand slid up Weiss’ skirt and got to work as she growled, “You don’t get to say or do a damn thing of your own free will for the time being and you’d best remember that because it would be a shame if the heiress to the SDC wound up bound in the woods, so tell me Schnee what would you rather happen. The White Fang find you, take you back to their camp and rape, torture and execute you, think about how the world would see your pretty little body ruined and broken by Faunus cock before your cute head was parted from the rest of you, or a brand new wound was opened on your neck, maybe they’d find a rope and hang you from the walls of your family manner. Or the Grimm would find you, what would it be, getting slowly torn apart and eaten alive by the pathetic Creeps, a Beowolf ripping you to shreds with its claws, an Ursa smashing you into the ground before having a nice snack on your guts, maybe a King Taijitu crushing your pathetic body, a Boarbatusk smashing you into oblivion or maybe a Nevermore pins you to the ground before its young shred you? Something tells me you’d cum in every single one of those situations, am I wrong?”

 

“No Blake, I would love to be a fuck puppet for the White Fang, I would be glad to orgasm as my pathetic body was eaten by monsters, if it brought you happiness Blake,  
“Good little Schnee bitch, now cum for me,” Weiss came with a booming cry, her cum would have sprayed everywhere if not for her panties containing it inside her skirt. Blake took her lips again.

All for girls snapped to attention when their scrolls went off, save for Weiss’ which went off twice,  
“It’s Glynda,” Weiss checked, the only one with a scroll to hand, “looks like the spar ranks are in,  
“Place your bets,” Yang threw out,  
“Pyrrha first, me second, Nora third, you fourth, Ren fifth, Ruby sixth, Jaune seventh and Schnee bringing up the rear,”  
“Excuse Me!” Weiss shouted, “I wasn’t beaten in one hit,”  
“Your dignity was,” Blake smirked at a scowling Weiss,  
“I’d probably agree with Blake, except Yang, Nora and Ren could be swapped around a bit, obviously I’d swap you and Jaune princess,” Ruby puckered her lips at Weiss,  
“Well I’ve got them here, In bracket One, Pyrrha, Blake, Ren, Yang,”  
“Check us girlfriend!” Yang beamed at Blake who smiled back,  
“Bracket Two is, Cardin, some guy, Nora and someone else, no one of note in Three, Ruby you’re in Four,” Ruby smiled at the news as Yang gave her a big kiss,  
“Not bad Sis!”   
“No one in five,” Weiss stopped and went red,  
“What’s up Weiss?” Ruby questioned, Blake laughed and read Weiss’ scroll aloud,  
“Bracket Six, a random girl, Jaune Arc, a random guy and someone else we don’t know,”  
“That’s Outrageous!” Weiss screamed,  
“Bracket Seven, that weird guy who shouted out in Port’s yesterday and finally Miss Weiss Schnee,”  
“Well done Weiss, you beat all the students who were half dressed,” Yang teased,  
“So that puts us where on points?” Ruby tried to change the subject,  
“It puts us on twenty three, three points behind JNPR who are winning,” Blake quickly worked out,  
“Great job team!” Ruby encouraged,  
“And Weiss,” Blake added to the end, kissing the heiress playfully on the cheek. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door,  
“Who is it?” Ruby called,   
“You’re Best Friend!” Nora shouted, Blake got up to let her in,  
“Can we help you Nora?” Ruby asked, not bothering to hide her chest or what she’d just done with her sister,   
“Glynda wants to see me and Weiss, something about distractions, I came to get her,”  
“Oh right, I missed that,” Weiss released there was another message from Glynda underneath, “let’s go.” With that the two left, Ruby immediately going back to kissing her sister, while Blake watched.


	19. Ladybirds and the Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Yang pick up from where they left off while Blake feels a little left out...

Ruby was letting out cute little moans as Yang played with her tits and as much as she was enjoying the sounds her little sister was making she was getting tired of doing all the work, “Rubes, please, I want you to take control, I want to feel how good you are, please make me cum for you,” she begged,  
“Anything for my loving, caring sister,” Ruby placed her hands over Yang’s and pushed them above her head, sucking on her neck as Yang’s gasps of pleasure were almost directly in her ear. She tied her older sisters wrists to the head of the bed using Blake’s hastily discarded ribbons. 

Blake didn’t seem to mind the use of her equipment as she slid her panties down smooth, slender legs. She desperately wanted to swap places with either sister, but was just as desperate to watch how the sisters showed their affection. She could easily smell the arousal between them, both of them giving off extremely powerful scents which were driving the disguised Faunus into a state of pure lust, so much so she was grinding against the damp patch on Weiss’ bed as she got off to the incestuous love making happening so close to her.

Now that Yang was restrained Ruby could finally show her sister how much she had learned, she locked lips with her sister as she gently stroked down her arms until her small hands rested on wide shoulders. She pushed her sister down into the bed as she sensually rubbed against her, her own small, sensitive breasts were engulfed by Yang’s much larger ones, making her moan into the blonde. 

Her hands traced even further downwards, being sandwiched by the sisters breasts. She traced over Yang’s clothed nipples, getting a small squeak into her mouth from her big sister, she didn’t bother to linger, instead sliding under the tube top and massaging the large mounds.

Yang bucked her hips in response, Ruby was making her feel incredible, she was so close to finishing but she wanted to hold out, to let her sister claim the prize. Instead of focusing on the incredible stimulation her tits were receiving, Yang focused on her sisters mouth, Ruby had gotten better, but she still had some learning to do. She deepened the kiss, sucking on Ruby’s tongue and moaning against it as it ravaged her mouth.

Ruby accepted the deeper kiss, pushing deeper into Yang’s mouth than she’d ever gone before, it felt incredible to have her sister let her do this. She rewarded Yang’s encouragement by finally freeing her large chest, she pulled the top up past her shoulders and onto her face, occupying her mouth with a wet kiss. 

Yang seemed into it at first, kissing back through the fabric but as Ruby’s sopping saliva leaked through the fabric she started to panic and writhe. Ruby, thinking she was bringing her sister pleasure, pushed her kissed deeper into the top, adding even more liquid and fully restricting Yang’s airflow.

When Yang kept flailing even harder, Ruby pressed the kiss further still, cutting Yang off from all oxygen at all, her natural response to being choked was to cum however so she violently bucked against Ruby in an orgasm driven by fear.

It wasn’t until Yang started flailing violently Ruby realised her mistake, she quickly broke the kiss and pulled the cloth off her mouth, allowing her sister to breath. “Fuck Ruby, I didn’t expect waterboarding, to come into this,” she panted, trying to get her breath back,  
“Sorry, I didn’t know I just wanted to make you feel good,”  
“Well, mission accomplished, but, next time, I don’t want to, come, face to face, with, death,” she kept panting, “Anyway, due to the fact I can’t see your pretty little face, I assume you’re not done yet?”

Ruby answered by biting into her bottom lip hard, filling both of their mouths with the taste of blood as they kissed, Yang moaning in pleasure filled pain as her sister dominated her mouth. Ruby kept it up, not giving Yang a chance to catch her breath as she ground her body hard against her making both girls grunt like feral animals.

Ruby eventually freed the bleeding lip from her teeth and pulled down to her neck, biting into it harder. Yang bucked and cried in pleasure pain as Ruby left her mark on her older sister as she writhed beneath her.

Yang’s shoulder was Ruby’s next spot to mark, followed by her collarbone, her breasts and her stomach. 

After the latter Yang was reduced to incoherent moans as she shook beneath Ruby, tears stung her eyes as they couldn’t escape and at how close she had been driven to climax, anything else her sister did to her would finish her. She eagerly anticipated it as an invisible aura of passion surrounded the sisters.

She was surprised when she could suddenly see again, her vision full of her sisters beautiful face, her blood red lips showing Yang the damage that had been done to her body, she was completely at her sisters mercy as their faces were inches from each other. 

“Cum,” was the world that slipped from blood red lips, the command was obeyed as the lips sank into her own, she had never known pleasure like it, her own sister had had her way with her. She arched up onto that petite body as her legs wrapped up and around that slender waist. Her overly saturated underwear leaking all over the floor at the foot of the bed. 

The kiss was the very definition of passion, their mouths danced around each other as that perfect body pressed up into her much smaller frame, those large thighs crushing her smaller one’s she let slip a moan as nipple hit nipple and her juices flowed as it dawned on her what she had just done.  
The Faunus came against Weiss’ pillow as she watched the sisters, their strength of their bond now known to Blake, she felt a touch of sadness, she’d never had that, someone to trust like they trusted each other, she shed a tear at the realisation as she watched the two finish together in perfect harmony.

After the two came down from their high Ruby nuzzled against her sister who smiled at how adorable she was being, “Where’d you learn to do that?”  
“I didn’t, I just did what I’d want to happen to me if my sexy sister could do whatever she wanted to me,”  
“I’ll remember that…”  
“You’d better, I’ve got some more left to give now and I’d hate for you to miss out for the sake of your girlfriend…” she teased, sliding a finger up Yang’s chest,  
“That’s a lovely idea Ruby, but I’ve been at this all day, I’m spent,”  
“Last I checked you were at my mercy, and I say you still have some credit to spend!” Yang sighed, “Did you really just say that?”

“Shut up!” Ruby got back on top and kissed Yang again, she pulled the tank top back over her eyes and caressed her cheek, “I know you’ve got at least one left, you’re saving it for tonight,”  
“Ok, you caught me, now get on with it, I’m getting hungry!”

Ruby slid all the way down Yang and hopped off the bed, removing the soaked cloth from both of them, she looked over at her other teammate, who was curled up in a ball, she squeezed the yellow cloth into a ball and threw it at the clump of black hair.

Surprised, Blake turned to see a naked Ruby beckon her closer. Her mood changed immediately as she wiped her tears away and jumped across the room into Ruby’s embrace, kissing the young leader with a look of lust in her eyes. Both girls moaned around each other as Blake pushed them on top of Yang, who let out a surprised yelp at the new weight.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Blake broke the kiss and sat on her girlfriends face, immediately recognising the taste Yang pushed in with her tongue and made the girl moan.

Ruby, unsure at first lay across Yang, her head between her sister’s legs and spread her own, Blake giving guidance, lifted her legs and put them over her own shoulders, leaning forward she had prime access to both of her leaders holes, her tongue dived into her own property while her fingers pumped in and out of her anticipating sex.

Moaning, the youngest of the three sealed her lips around her sister, her hands tugging apart the thick thighs to get a better angle, her tongue pushing in and her bottom teeth caught the blondes hard clit. 

The moans from Yang made Blake grind her dripping cunt across her face while she lapped at the most sensitive area on her girlfriends body, not dissapointed when her breasts were roughly grabbed and tugged by the only free hand left.

Blake was only doing this for balance as her leader was becoming overwhelmed from the stimulation of both holes and was jutting forwards. Blake added to her pleasure when she flicked at her clit with one of her fingers.

Howling in pleasure Ruby came, spraying cum into Blake’s mouth and across her face and chest, some even on Yang, she used her orgasm as motivation and pushed further into her sister than she’d ever been before, Yang’s already overworked pussy clamping down on her tongue. Ruby new what was coming as she swallowed every drop of her sister.

Yang was exhausted from her climax and barely made a sound, she just wanted Blake to finish so she could have a break, luckily Blake wanted the same thing.

“Ruby, help your sister, fuck I’m so close!” she cried as she lifted slightly off Yang and freed her leaders legs so she could attend to her. Ruby and Yang were effectively making out inside of Blake as the Fanus couldn’t keep still from how good it felt, “Ruby! Yang! More! I’m so so close!” 

“Ruby, do what, you did, to me!” Yang whispered between licks, Ruby got the instruction and bit down hard onto Blake’s throbbing clit. She let out an inhuman shriek as she drowned the sisters in her cum, both savoring the taste as they swallowed as much as possible. 

Blake panted as she regained her breath, somehow still standing after one of the most intense orgasms of her life, she quickly joined Ruby in laying on top of Yang as three made out, their tastes blending into a delicious mixture that felt like it was still missing something. Blake freed her girlfriends arms as the three embraced, bringing them closer together, “You two are incredible!” Blake moaned as she crossed the sister’s bodies,  
“So are you babe,” Yang winked and pecked her cheek,  
“I love you two,” Ruby sighed as she snuggled into Yang’s large chest while Blake stroked her hair, “You said you were hungry Yang?”  
“Yeah, we eating soon?”  
“We should celebrate as a team, for the rankings, Yang, can we go to Pippo’s, pretty please!” Ruby begged,  
“What’s Pippo’s?” Blake cocked her head,  
“Only the best Pizza, Pasta and meat place in Vale!” Ruby buzzed,  
“You mean an Ita-” Yang cut her off with a kiss,   
“I’ll book a table for half seven, you think JNPR’ll come?”  
“I’ll ask,” Blake hopped off the bed, picked up her scroll, wrapped herself in a towel and walked out of the door,  
“You’ve done well for yourself sis,” Ruby kissed her,  
“How so?”  
“Blake’s a keeper,” she winked as she buried her head back into Yang’s chest as she was pulled into an embrace.

In the hall Blake ran into Pyrrha, who was also wrapped in a towel, she carried a small bag and her long red hair stuck to her back due to the water dripping from it, “Hello!”  
“Hey, congrats on the rank,”   
“Thanks Blake, you need something?”  
“Wanted to know if you guys wanted to come for a celebration meal with us tonight,”  
“That sounds lovely,”  
“Great, I’ll let Yang know,”  
“Wait Blake, why are you in a towel?” Pyrrha got her answer as Blake pressed her lips together, she recognised all three tastes and kissed back, wanting more, the two made out in the corridor for a bit, until a stranger whipped both of their towels down.

“Get a room,” an older student muttered as she walked past, holding a rabbit Faunus by the hand,  
“Hey!” Pyrrha called out after the couple,  
“Leave it,” they resumed the kiss for a touch longer, both wanting something more but unable to give it right now, “See you at seven by the landing platform,” Blake swatted her arse as she picked up her towel and entered her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, there's a couple of reasons for this,  
> First, I have had a very busy week and not had much time to write.  
> Second, When I have been writing I have been working on something new, which will be out tomorrow.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> PS, anyone know the remnant equivalent to an Italian? asking for a friend.


	20. Goodwitch's Shocking Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda calls Weiss and Nora to her office for some questions, things don't go as she planned...

Weiss and Nora were sat next to each other on the bench outside Professor Goodwitch’s office, “So Ice Queen what do you reckon this is about?”  
“I’m not sure, if it was just me I’d say overconfidence but you were great,” Weiss spoke with honesty in her voice, something that Nora greatly appreciated,  
“So, I’m great then?” Nora smirked as Weiss blushed,  
“You are, but you can be a massive pain,” Weiss smiled back,  
“Oh you, now, get over here and kiss me!”

Weiss needed no convincing as she climbed onto Nora’s lap and kissed her, the two losing track of time as they made out, their kiss eventually being interrupted by Glynda opening the door, “You two in here now!” She raised her crop and flung the girls into her office using her telekinetic powers.

The office was a large round room, it had a large desk in the middle with a large comfortable seat at one side and four lesser seats at the other, a queen sized bed sat behind the desk against the wall, other living accommodation included an oak wardrobe and a coffee table surrounded by a sofa on three of its sides.

“Take a seat ladies,” Glynda instructed as the two picked themselves off of the floor and sat next to each other as Glynda paced around them. “Do you know why you are here?”  
“Giving you enough masturbation fuel for three weeks?” Nora smirked, Glynda hit her with the crop,  
“Funny Miss Valkyrie but no, Miss Schnee… Maybe you can give me a more appropriate answer?”  
“Overconfidence?” Weiss yelped as Glynda hit her too,  
“That is an issue but not one severe enough to summon you, tell me, why is this video going around the school?” Glynda placed her scroll on the desk and a holographic video of the two appeared, it was earlier that day, Nora was stripping Weiss as she dominated her neck.

“So… I was right?” Nora teased the professor, earning another slap from the riding crop,  
“Sorry professor, I fail to see why this is an issue,” Weiss had a confused look on her face,  
“You are huntresses… you are supposed to carry yourselves with honour and discipline, neither of which involve debauchery in the changing room,” she hit them both again, “do you know how much damage this could do to your family reputation if it got out Miss Schnee?”  
“Not very much I’d imagine, I’m gay, so what.”

Glynda was stumped for a second, “If this really is such an issue professor shouldn’t you be talking to the creep who filmed it in the first place?” Weiss made a good point, while Nora was too busy watching the video of her dominating the heiress, going damp between her legs.

“I want you two to understand something now… this video and its implications can seriously affect your future both here and in the real world, now I believe you both to be great students but know this. If either of you do anymore potential damage to Beacon’s reputation, I will ruin you.” She gave them both a hard slap across their neck to emphasise her point.

“So you’re blackmailing us?” Nora said with a scowl,  
“To put it bluntly, yes,” Glynda sneered at the hammer wielder, who felt small in her seat,  
“Not a good idea professor, I don’t know what would hurt the reputation of beacon more, two teenagers having sex, a prominent teacher found blackmailing students or that very same teacher being the sex slave of an Atlesian specialist?”

Glynda’s face went blood red with rage at the smirk the heiress gave her, “Choose your next words very carefully Schnee,” she spoke slowly and menacingly, she wanted to tear the heiress apart,  
“If it’s any consolation, it’s a very sexy vide-”

She was cut off when Glynda hoisted her into the air and stripped all three of them bare, Weiss felt an invisible force close around her throat, her arms and legs flailing as Glynda stood underneath her, “So you liked to be choked Miss Schnee?” she taunted as she lowered the heiress’ smooth cunt onto her own lips, she tasted much like her older sister, much to Glynda’s amusement.

Weiss’ face went purple as air was unable to reach her lungs, she coughed weakly as she saw spots before her vision went completely black, her hands and legs half heartedly struck at Glynda ineffectual as her pussy exploded with her loss of consciousness.

Glynda savoured the Schnee’s fluids before discarding her with a flick of the wrist, Weiss landing in a heap on the floor, “Anything to say Miss Valkyrie?” Glynda turned to the redhead who was playing with her breasts,  
“Firstly, that was hot, secondly, where’d those marks on your tits come from?”  
“Allow me to show you,”

Glynda threw Nora across the room and onto the bed, conjuring ropes which restrained the ginger in a way that spread her body, her legs wide open giving Glynda easy access with a strapon she summoned from her desk. It was white in colour and over a foot long, easily half that in girth.

She waved her crop again, this time aiming it at Nora’s cunt, she shifted uncomfortably as she felt her insides change, “What did you do?”  
“To put it simply, I can ‘fix’ things using my semblance, and there is no greater feeling in the world than taking a girl for the first time…”  
“With that!” Nora panicked as Glynda climbed on top of her,  
“Feel free to scream…”

And scream she did, she howled with the noise of a beowolf pack as her virginity was retaken, the entire length of the enormous shaft was buried inside the writhing ginger girl, “Fuck! It feels so good!” Nora groaned in pain as she orgasmed around the shaft,  
“Glad you like it, would you like me to do it again?”  
“Yes professor!”  
“Beg then,” Glynda instructed,  
“Professor Goodwitch please take my virginity again it feels so good and I need it,” Nora whined as Glynda teased her with short thrusts,  
“What are you?”  
“I’m a little whore who loves pain, I’m your little whore who loved pain, please Miss Goodwitch take me again and again while I scream and writhe as you fill me while I’m helpless, I need it!”  
“As you wish,” Glynda pulled all the way out of Nora and flicked her crop again, within moments she buried herself deep in Nora’s spasming cunt.

Nora’s howl was just as loud as her previous one, except this time she took Glynda’s lips in a kiss to silence it, “Please Miss Goodwitch, hold your whore, make her feel amazing,” Nora begged, nipping at Glynda’s neck between words,  
“Ooooooh, you are being very convincing my little red headed slut,” she moaned, “but how about I answer your question about my tits instead?”

Glynda pulled out again and flicked her crop, reforming the ginger’s hymen for the third time, before teasing her tight entrance again, “Please Miss Goodwitch,” she pined. Glynda brought the crop down on her chest, she moaned in pleasure as it struck, smirking Glynda delivered a few more blows. She was met with more moans and a squirting orgasm lubricating the strapon and splattering across her own damp cunt.

She pushed in again and retook the girls virginity, before pulling out and undoing her previous thrust, she established a rhythm of taking the girls virginity and re gifting it to her, all with regular interludes of marking the girls chest with her crop.

After mere minutes Nora was a moaning and screaming mess incapable of forming words as she lost count of how many times her hymen had been broken, the once white dildo now a deep red colour as it entered her time after time, her tits were marked, a few more hits and they would undoubtedly spill blood as well while Glynda used her free hand to get off to the sight of her new whore.

She felt her orgasm approaching fast as she dominated Nora, biting down into her neck and leaving her mark, the coppery taste entering her mouth as she drew blood, she came at the taste and Nora’s fresh howl before pulling out and admiring her work in full, “Did I answer your question adequately Miss Valkyrie?” She spoke in a tone the pretended the last few minutes never happened, Nora could only moan an answer, “I’ll take that as a yes,” she smiled as she summoned a wipe and returned the dildo to its original colour.

Nora came round after a few moments, “So, how did Blake do that to your chest, after what just happened to me?” she inquired, staring at the red lines on her own chest,  
“She has a way with words…” Glynda was almost embarrassed,  
“I take it she got punished appropriately,”  
“Of course,”  
“Show me,” Nora winked,  
“With pleasure,” Glynda smiled as she drew her crop back and made it hiss.

She delivered numerous electrified strikes to the already damaged chest of the ginger, stopping abruptly when she realised something, Nora was glowing pink, all of the damage done had disappeared and she was smiling at the professor, “Shit!” she cursed before Nora broke out of her restraints and kicked out.

The impact made her piss herself as a hard foot connected with her bladder, she doubled over in pain and humiliation as Nora took the strapon off of her and attached it to herself, the next thing she new she was being taken against her own bed in a puddle of her making.

Nora was ruthlessly thrusting into her teacher as fast and hard as she could making the most of the additional lubrication provided, she grunted madly as she remolded the older womans cunt to fit the shape of the strapon. She channeled the electricity in her body to her hips and managed to get even deeper as she broke her teachers aura.

Glynda was beyond words as she held on to her student for dear life as her orgasms came fast and long, she had never been fucked this hard in her life and she was surprised she was enjoying it, she was equally as surprised when Nora pulled her tight into an embrace and kissed her, tears flooding down her cheeks as she was helpless to stop the ginger, it was then she heard the bed creak, moments before it shattered into pieces under the two. This didn’t stop Nora who kept thrusting into her teacher as they hit the ground hard, Nora kept thrusting and thrusting with no sign of slowing down as Glynda lost consciousness in her arms.

Eventually the charge wore off and Nora pulled out of the used woman, the first thing she did was check the Heiress, who still lay in the middle of the floor, she kissed her, making her stir as she awoke to the sight of the ginger’s aqua eyes, smiling she got to her feet and studied the office, “What happened?”  
“Glynda’s punishment didn’t really go to plan…”  
“How, why?”  
“I’ll explain later, right now, do you want to have a little more fun with her?”  
“Yes!”

The two stood by Glynda’s body, “Weiss, lock her arms and legs above her while I hogtie her,” Weiss didn’t need to hear anymore as she obliged, holding the teacher in place as Nora picked up some rope, she quickly tied her up before stepping back and giving Weiss a slap on the arse.  
“I feel like we should hide this,” Weiss picked the crop up,  
“Great idea, and I know where to put it,” Nora undid the strapon and attached it to Weiss, “Loosen the hole a bit first, then put it all the way in,” Weiss smiled a nodded, making a few minor adjustments to the toy.

Nora slapped the teacher awake, “Wake up,”  
“Wha-” she was met with another slap,  
“Now listen carefully, your crops gonna be in one of your holes, whoever finds you will have to get it out, understand,” she nodded weakly, “Weiss take your pick.”

The next thing Glynda felt was pure agony as Weiss pushed all the way into her tightest hole, she screamed as the heiress thrust hard into it, only to have those same screams muffled as she was silenced by Nora’s cunt, she immediately stuck her tongue in deep to try and distract herself from the pain, Weiss must be laid on her back as the next thing she heard made her cum.

Weiss whispered into her ear for five minutes as Nora watched, what she was saying must have Glynda in ecstasy as her tongue fucking got more intense and the screaming had all but stopped, Nora realised a booming moan as she covered Glynda’s face in cum, Weiss quickly pulled out of the mature woman and thrust the crop deep into her bowels, the whole thing disappearing completely.

Glynda looked defeated as she watched her two students making out feet from her, she felt her pussy ache for attention when Weiss began thrusting into Nora, making the ginger moan into her lover, they fucked in front of her for a while, both of them having multiple orgasms while she quietly whimpered and cried. She was helpless as the two cleaned themselves up using her entire wardrobe, before leaving they photographed every angle of her body on her scroll, setting up a message to the school and leaving the send button within reach of her tongue, “Next time you threaten blackmail professor… make sure you can follow through.”

With that they left, leaving Glynda as a defeated wreck on the floor, she sobbed to herself in humiliation as she lost all track of time. Suddenly she heard her door open, she felt her arsehole open as her crop was removed and her limbs were freed, she rolled over and was met with amber eyes close to her own and a gentle kiss was placed on her lips, no words were spoken as the two made out, she felt safe in these arms, no further humiliation possible, until her savior spoke, “Threaten my identity again, and it gets worse…”

Glynda was then truly left alone, for the first time unsure on how to react, she walked into the bathroom and sat under the shower, crying as she felt the hot water roll off her skin, she looked terrified as her scroll went off, her heart skipped a beat as she saw who the message was from,  
_Remember... you’ll always be a Schnee slut…_


	21. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to play a game?

“That was a great idea, thanks for inviting us,” Pyrrha kissed Blake on the cheek as the two teams stood by their respective dorms, bellies full of food and drink,  
“You know we have a fair bit of wine left if you guys wanna come in for afters,” Yang offered, JNPR looked between each other and nodded,  
“Lead the way Blondie!” Nora giggled slapping her arse as she unlocked the door and let the teams in.

There was enough wine for a glass each, they sat in a circle on the floor drinking and joking with each other until their glasses ran dry, “Hey, we can still put that bottle to use,” Nora picked up the bottle and examined it,  
“How so?” Weiss inquired,  
“Well it’s getting late, we don’t have anything to do tommorow and I’m horney…”  
“Nora…” Ren smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder, “We can go back if you want…”  
“Or we can play spin the bottle to see who sleeps with who!”  
“I’m in!” Ruby jumped up, obviously a little intoxicated,  
“Same!” Blake mirrored her and stripped her jacket off,  
“Sounds fun,” Pyrrha smiled,  
“I think… we all are,” Jaune smiled as he closed the circle, unusually calm.

“Great! I’ll go first,” Nora placed the bottle in the centre of the circle and spun, everyone watched as the neck passed them multiple times, slowing down every pass, eventually it slowed to a crawl and stopped, right in front of Ruby Rose, Nora stood up and helped her to her feet, taking her into the corner of the room and kissing her against the wall, only stopping to see who was next.

“Aw drats,” Weiss bowed her head, “Fine… I’m next,” she spun, her heart sank as the bottle stopped on Jaune who could barely contain a toothy smile, she stood up her face red and yanked him to his feet, “You mention this to anyone and I’ll kill you,” she threatened as she pushed him against the wall, pulling his shirt off and finding herself pleasantly surprised by how attractive his well maintained body looked.

“I guess I’ll go,” Blake span, throwing herself on Ren the moment it landed, she clumsily rid him of clothes while he held and kissed her, surprised at how good she was, their heads becoming lost in a mass of raven locks as they fully got into it, not caring where the others got to as they lost themselves in the moment.

“First time you’ve been picked last for anything?” Yang seductively winked at Pyrrha as she crawled over to her, and pulled her into a kiss,  
“You’d be surprised,” she blushed as she pulled the blonde girl up with her and pushed her onto a bed, jumping on her and kissing her deeply. She shoved her tongue down the back of her throat as she devoured the blonde’s mouth, making her moan and cry.

Now that they all had partners, Nora got to work on Ruby, she pulled the dress over crimson locks, revealing red and white spotted underwear, Nora chuckled as she fully disrobed the girl, eyes examining every curve on Ruby’s young body. Her hands were next to explore as she treated the younger girl with unusual care as soft hands traced across exposed flesh. Moans spilling from the younger girl’s mouth as every inch of her skin craved the touch of Nora. 

Her body pressed into the smaller girl who simply adjusted her touch, their lips moving together in soft and delicate motions. She gasped into the kiss as she was lifted by the stronger girl, she took an opportunity to unzip the pink mini dress which was hugged and enhanced her natural curves.

When she was laid down on the bed the pink fabric dropped to the floor, her eyes savoured the view of the curvy and muscular girl stood over her, ready to pounce, she expected to be taken hard and fast by the ginger but the opposite awaited. She gasped as a skillful tongue worked her core, hands groped and tweaked her breasts and nipples. She took a glance around the room as she moaned, seeing what her friends were doing to each other.

Weiss had Jaune bound in a glyph and naked, gripping his cock and making him squirm as she stalked around him, disrobing herself to tease him. His eyes looked at the heiress in all of her glory, his cock pulsing in her grasp, “Gonna cum for mummy?” she teased as she started to move her wrist, he whimpered at the pressure around his cock,   
“Y-yes,” he whined,   
“Not yet,” she released him, much to his dismay.

“Mummy please,” he begged as she turned her back, “Mummy I’ll do anything you want me to do,” she spun around and squeezed his balls,  
“So eager… tell me, how many times have you begged for a girl to let you come, you sound very convincing,”  
“N-nev-Ahhhh!” he screamed as she tightened her grip, crushing his testicals,  
“Don’t lie to mummy, or you don’t get these back,”  
“Every time my sister wanted to play,” he admitted, a pained look on his face from both humiliation and the physical pain Weiss was bringing him.

“Disgusting!” she gave him a hard knee to his exposed crotch making him fall to his hands and knees in pain, she walked away to a draw, pulling out a clean white strap on and securing it around her waist, “Lucky for you, mummy likes that,” she whispered from behind as she thrust into him, making him groan in pleasure. As she began to thrust into him in earnest she took a quick glance around.

Blake was fully clothed but bouncing up and down in Ren’s arms as moans and grunts came from the mess of black hair, she was filled by his large cock as she convulsed around it, quickly reaching orgasm. His hands deftly undid her shirt and squeezed at her modest chest through her bra. He used her tits as anchors as he upped the speed of his thrusts, matching Blake’s eagerness as he pushed deeper into her time and time again, fucking her through a powerful orgasm, neither of them losing speed as they kept going at exactly the same pace.

Pyrrha was all over Yang, her hands clawing at every inch of her body while the brawler was pinned to the bed, unable to do anything but hold onto the spartan for dear life as her mouth was being ravaged. She writhed under the dominant girl trying to force as much contact across her body as possible. Getting frustrated by the dress Yang slipped her arms out of it, giving her partner enough of a window to whip the fabric over her head. To Pyrrha’s pleasure Yang wasn’t wearing a bra or panties, it didn’t take her long to work out why she had chosen to sit next to Blake and was making faces all night. The Spartan revisited Yang’s soft flesh, her hands kneading nipples as the blonde moaned beneath her, a wet stain appearing on the bed between her muscular thighs.

Nora’s experienced hands and tongue were giving Ruby the time of her life, she moaned aloud as she came time after time into the hammer wielders mouth who kept going with no end in sight. It wasn’t until every inch of the inside of her cunt had been explored that Nora fully climbed atop Ruby. The two locked lips, both able to taste the young rose as they shared their spittle. Nora’s hands still carefully caressing the reaper’s still developing chest, exploring and finding the most sensitive spots to enhance the younger girls pleasure.

It had the effect Nora was looking for, Ruby began to drift off into a euphoric trance, her eyelids were heavy and her hands had come to rest on Nora’s ample backside. The way her small chest rose and fell in a calm and steady rhythm made Nora relax into softly kissing the girl. Eventually her own eyelids grew heavy, the two girls falling into each other’s sweet embrace and drifting into a night of wondrous dreams.

Jaune had tears in his eyes as the brutal pegging continued, the girl of his dreams degrading and humiliating him had turned his cock into a fountain of precum, everytime Weiss slammed into his prostate he let out a sharp groan of pleasure, “Mummy I’m gonna cum for you, Mummy!” He whined as the Heiress didn’t relent in the destruction of his arse. This time Weiss gripped his cock hard as she grabbed him by the throat.

With a few extra hard thrusts and brutal tugs Weiss sent the young mans cum fast at the black haired couple occupying the floor. It splattered across the face of Ren who quickly sucked it into his mouth to share with his current lover. Blake had become lost in his arms, she rode fast and hard and was desperate to be filled with his seed, her amber eyes were unfocused as she slurred her words, the wine clearly taking a toll on her. Fortunately a moment later she received her prize, she felt his cock bulge as it exploded within her. With a long moan she collapsed backwards off of his still erect cock, ropes of semen streaming across her taut stomach and black bra. He took a moment to examine the girl, he picked her up and carried her to Yang and Pyrrha who had taken a moment to slow down and enjoy each other’s mouths.

The made space for the sleeping Faunus, Yang undressing Pyrrha while Ren put her under the covers, the two strong women sensitively groping each other as they climbed into the same bed as Blake who was slightly stirring from the new contact. Yang and Pyrrha spent a long moment kissing before they wrapped Blake tightly in their arms and drifted off to sleep.

Ren smiled as he turned away from the three girls, he noticed Jaune still getting railed by the Heiress and looking completely devoid of thought, as he approached he heard incoherent moans from the boy, most of them about cock. Without a second thought Ren ploughed his large cock deep down Jaunes throat and found the brutal rhythm the Heiress was fucking him with. Ren felt his legs get showered in cum as Jaune’s cock repeatedly exploded, it was only when he felt himself about to cum that he looked at the blonde boy, he was passed out, the spitroast had been too much for him, he pulled out of his leaders mouth and walked round to the Heiress who was panting and had slowed down her brutal pace to a gentle fucking, she stepped aside to let him enter the gaping hole which easily engulfed his dick.

He hadn’t expected his own arsehole to be breached with such force as the Heiress slammed into him, he erupted down his unconscious teammates hole. He pushed back onto the Heiress, letting out a moan as he felt her soft lips on the back of his neck. She was surprised when he removed the dildo from himself and picked Jaune up, he thanked her with a peck on the cheek and left, his erection still throbbing and Jaune’s body still twitching.

Weiss listened as the door clicked shut before turning around to see her teammates asleep, both parties looked to comfortable to disturb but her leader’s bed had more space, she slipped beside the pair silently, slipping her hands around them as her mouth kissed at a soft shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading,
> 
> This is my first fic so any positives, suggestions or criticism is very welcome. I aim to carry this fic on, following the story of RWBY closley (though not too closley) and bring you the sexual escapades of our favourite (or maybe not so favourite) characters!


End file.
